


I Won't Bite

by sheepishfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Needles, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishfox/pseuds/sheepishfox
Summary: Olivia is an omega living at an omega house--an institution that houses omegas who have not yet had their first heat. At age 18 omegas are eligible for purchase by outside alphas.Olivia is 16. But a rich and handsome alpha comes along, claiming that through her pheromones he can smell that she will have her first heat soon. For some reason, everyone around her is convinced. But there is something wrong with this man. She can't put her finger on it, but something is off.





	1. Mr. Rich-Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Well now that I've started writing it seems I can't stop. This is another story I've had in my head for a while now, but with original characters.
> 
> WARNING: This story will contain rape/non-con as well as abuse (physical and mental) and extreme violence. Please please take this into consideration before reading. I don't want anything I write to trigger someone. Just want you all to be aware and be safe. <3
> 
> Also, none of that stuff is in this chapter. This chapter is safe and requires no warnings (that I can see)!
> 
> I'll be adding new tags as they are needed. If I missed something, please let me know.

“He’s here again,” Olivia heard in front of her, followed by giggles and whispers. Looking up, she saw the nice—and obviously expensive--jet black car sitting in front of the omega house. The man who owned it had been showing up a few times a week for a month now. 

He smelled of alpha. This wasn’t unusual, as alphas often visited the house. Typically, they were there to take their pick of omegas. But in all her years, she had never seen an alpha visit more than twice. It was typically a quick process: an alpha selects several available omegas from a list, who are then presented to the alpha, and finally the alpha chooses and leaves, taking his new omega with him.

As far as she’d heard, he hadn’t even requested a viewing of any omegas. So, as expected, he was a constant source of gossip in the house. Not only because of his frequent visits, but also because of his evident wealth and stunning good looks. Tall, skin pale as marble, dark slicked-back hair, and a smile that would make anyone weak in the knees. 

But there was something in that smile that just didn’t sit right with her. She couldn’t deny its beauty—but when he smiled in her direction, she could see something dark there, something she wanted to avoid.

She wondered why the alpha had chosen this omega house—with his obvious wealth, he could obviously choose any omega in the world. This particular omega house was nothing special, and certainly not wealthy or top-notch. Another reason she found him being there suspicious.

Sighing, she made her way inside and up the stairs to the third floor. Walking into her room, she ran into someone.

“Watch where you’re going, brat.” Ah. She looked up to see one of her five roommates—and the most popular girl in the omega house at the moment, Jessica. Who also happened to be the girl who made her life a living hell.

“Sorry—,” she began, wanting to avoid confrontation. She just wanted to change into something comfy and read a book. 

“I don’t even know why they keep you here. You’re only wasting time and money that could be spent elsewhere. They should throw you out to the wolves—no one in their right mind would choose an omega like you—completely useless. Move, I’ve got an alpha to seduce.” Giving a final nasty glare, she left the room.

Right, Jessica had turned 18 last week, so she was eligible to be chosen by an alpha. Omegas typically went through their first heat by 19-20. With such beautiful looks, it was a guarantee that she would be chosen quickly. _Her alpha will just have to find out the hard way what a bitch she actually is_ , Olivia thought.

Olivia was only 16 and had two whole years until she had any hope of getting out of here—not that she wanted to leave and run straight into the arms of a strange alpha. But she didn’t get much choice in the matter, so she’d just have to hope that the alpha who chose her was a good one. 

She did worry about Jessica’s words though. “ _No alpha in their right mind would choose an omega like you_ ”. Maybe she was right. She had very few friends and was teased mercilessly by the other girls because of her lack of development. Omega women typically developed large breasts and butts—something that alphas looked for. She wasn’t exactly flat, but she was certainly smaller than the other girls her age. If an alpha didn’t claim her before her first heat, her price would drop dramatically and that typically meant being bought out by sleezy men. It wasn’t uncommon for these sleezeballs to ‘rent’ their omegas out for other alphas to use. The practice had been made illegal many years ago, but it was common knowledge that it still existed and was rarely policed. In fact, she’d heard police officers were some of their best customers, offering immunity to the criminals for free rides on their omegas.

She shuddered thinking of the possibility. For the millionth time she pleaded with the universe, _please let me get chosen by a kind alpha_.

She dropped her backpack beside her bed and changed out of her school uniform and into leggings and an old light blue long-sleeved dress. God, she was so glad to be out of those itchy and hot clothes. Recently she felt hot all the time and it made her sick to her stomach. The comfy clothes she wore now were a blessing.

A bell rang over the house intercom. “ _Dinner will be served in 10 minutes._ ”

Thank goodness, FOOD. There was nothing she loved more than a good meal—although those were hard to come by here. She hoped it was some sort of pasta tonight, or maybe meatloaf.

Just as she rose to go down to the dining room the intercom came on again. “ _Olivia please come to the main office. Olivia, to the office._ ”

Strange. She was rarely ever called to the office, and when she was it was almost always her guidance counselor, but she knew he didn’t work today. And even then, he usually came to get her himself. And the only other time she saw people going to the office was when they were being punished. She suddenly felt anxious—something didn’t seem right.

Apprehensively, she went down to the first floor and knocked on the door to the main office. “ _Come in,_ ” she heard from inside.

Once she entered the door, a cold chill ran down her spine. There he sat, Mr. Rich-Alpha, across the desk from the house advisor, Ms. Cora. What could they possibly want with her? She hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, she couldn’t remember a time in which she’d ever gotten in trouble for anything. She was quiet and kept to herself as much as she could.

Rich-Alpha stood and flashed her that dazzling and dark smile. He was dressed to the nines, as always—an expensive three-piece suit, this time navy blue. She couldn’t imagine how much that could have cost. Likely more money than she had ever thought of seeing. “Please come in, Olivia,” Ms. Cora said, motioning to the other seat in front of the desk.

Feeling her stomach twist and turn with anxiety, she crossed the room to sit. She wasn’t exactly sure how she should act. She had been taught the proper way to address and treat alphas, but her mind had chosen that moment to conveniently forget everything she’d ever learned. Not to mention she rarely ever had contact with alphas. But you’d think that after years of having it drilled into her head, she’d remember. 

Swallowing heavy, she politely nodded towards Rich-Alpha. Thankfully it didn’t take her too long to remember that Alphas like to be addressed as such. “ _Alpha,_ ” she muttered under her breath.

Looking up, she saw Ms. Cora was not pleased. So, she cleared her throat and said, “Uh, sorry. Good evening Mr. Alpha, Ms. Cora.”

 _Wait for the alpha to sit first before taking your own seat_ , she remembered, as she reached her designated chair.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Olivia. I’ve heard a lot about you from Ms. Cora,” the alpha responded. His voice was deep and thick, like honey. He smelled heavenly this close—woodsy with hints of freshly cut grass. Even with her lack of alpha interaction, she couldn’t imagine a better alpha scent than his. “Please, sit.” 

_But why on earth would he be talking about me with Ms. Cora_ , she wondered.

“Olivia, I’d like you to meet Mr. Andrei Moroii.”

“Nice to meet you,” Olivia said, eyes in her lap as she twiddled her fingers. _Never look a stranger alpha in the eye_.

“Please, call me Andrew. My name comes from my Romanian heritage, but Andrew makes it much easier to fit in, don’t you think?” She lifted her head in small shock, eyes wide. Did he just ask her to call him by his name? _His first name_? Not by alpha or Mr. Moroii?

“Ah, sorry,” she muttered, quickly lowering her gaze once more. She silently chastised herself. _Good job, idiot, you JUST remembered that you can’t look an alpha in the eyes and you do so within the first minute of meeting one._

She was shocked once more when she heard him chuckle. “Olivia, you are more than welcome to look at me. I won’t bite.”

With her own nervous chuckle, she looked up, but saw something dark in those eyes that made her wish she hadn’t. _Something is seriously wrong with this man—he reminds me of a snake about to strike his prey_ , she thought, but gave him a small smile anyways.

“Olivia, I have called you in to tell you that Mr. Moroii has expressed interest in taking you as his omega.” If her eyes were wide with shock before, she couldn’t imagine what she looked like now, staring at Ms. Cora.

“I’m…I’ve only just turned 16. I am not at the age to be chosen as an omega yet,” she expressed her confusion. 

“These circumstances are…unique, Olivia. Mr. Moroii believes, by the smell of your pheromones, that your heat will start much earlier than a normal omega. He took an interest in you the first day he came to the home. He would like to make the situation as painless as possible for you. You have seen first hand omegas that have not been chosen and are forced to endure their first heat alone.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Omegas could smell pheromones, too, and no one had told her that her scent had changed. She was surrounded by omegas, surely someone would have said something. These two must be crazy. “But Ms—”

“Oliva,” she interrupted, sharply. “I am sure you have noticed Mr. Moroii visiting here often in the past month. You have been our only topic of discussion—this was not a decision we made lightly. We have thoroughly vetted Mr. Moroii and believe he will be an excellent match as your alpha. Due to your young age, we were reluctant to allow your sale. However, he has paid a great deal of money to ensure that you will belong to him—nearly three times the normal worth of an omega. You are a smart girl. You have been here far longer than most of these girls, due to the tragic circumstances you found yourself in many years ago. You know as well as I do that this is not an offer we are in position to refuse.”

It felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Ms. Cora was right—she wasn’t stupid. She knew that money was not a luxury this omega house had and that, for that amount of money, they would likely accept any terms. And she knew that omegas were a product, whether she liked it or not. They were bought and sold the same as produce at the grocery store. 

Anger sparked through her veins. _Damnit_ , she thought. She took a deep breath, willing away the tears threatening to fall. She was a person! She should be treated as such! How could they do this to her? This man may have fooled everyone else, but the look in his eyes and the darkness in his smile were very clear to her. This was not a person she wanted to be around, let alone _owned by_ for the rest of her miserable life. 

But what was she to do? Clenching and unclenching her fists, she knew that there was no way out of this situation. Ms. Cora said “ _paid_ a great deal of money.” Past tense. The transaction had already been made. It was over. She belonged to him.

“Olivia, dear, I know that this situation is frustrating and likely frightening for you. You are very young and you were not expecting to be given to an alpha so soon. I am truly sorry. But what Ms. Cora explained is correct—your heat is coming soon. You might not be able to tell, but your scent has made that very clear to me. In fact, I’m surprised it hasn’t already happened. I tried to make this process as quick as possible for your sake. Please understand. I don’t wish to hurt you. You are a beautiful omega and deserve to be as comfortable as possible for your first heat. I intend to provide that for you,” Andrew explained.

She took another deep breath. In and out. In and out, until she felt herself calm down. His words were venom. She didn’t believe any of it for a second. But it didn’t matter anymore. This was the choice that was made for her. She had to deal with it…for now. She would find a way out. She had to. For the first time in her life she felt _fear_ for her future as an omega. Not anxiety, not apprehension, but fear, deep inside her belly, burning hot.

She would find a way out. That much she knew.

“I understand. How much time do I have to pack my things?” she asked, as calm and collected as she could manage, looking to her new alpha. Her new _owner_.

He smiled and reached over, putting his hand on top of hers, still in her lap. “My darling omega, I want you to take your time. I will be back tomorrow morning. Please take the evening to prepare your things and say your goodbyes.”

He stood and motioned for her to do the same. “Thank you, alpha,” she said. “May I go to my room to start packing?”

“Of course,” he replied, that sinister, dazzling smile still plastered on his face. He laid his hands on either side of her head. She was able to stop herself from instinctively recoiling from his touches in disgust. _Thank goodness_ , she thought. That would not have ended well. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I will see you in the morning.”

“Olivia, please find me later this evening after you have done some preparing. There are a few things we need to discuss before you move on to your new home,” Ms. Cora said, her smile genuine and sincere. Olivia was furious, although still, _somehow_ , maintaining her calm demeanor on the surface. How could she not see? How were they all being deceived by this man? How could they not see what she saw?

She managed a curt smile and a nod. “I look forward to seeing you in the morning, Alpha Andrew.”

With that, she headed for the door. The clock above the doorway read 6:32.

“ _I will be back tomorrow morning_ ,” he had said.

She figured she had a little over 12 hours to prepare.

She was going to get out of here, even if it killed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably update this one sooner than my Naruto fic, since the Naruto one takes a bit of researching (want to make sure I get everything as close as possible to the real timeline and that requires re-watching episodes and arcs again [which I am absolutely not complaining about--I'm happy to watch it as many times as it takes. lol]). But since this is an original work, I can just make up whatever I want. lol
> 
> If you've read this far, thank you. Hope it was okay!
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Olivia, RUN. RUN AWAY. DON’T STOP RUNNING. GO. NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading, thanks for coming back for chapter 2! I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Things are starting to get going.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains physical violence and minor gore (blood). Please be aware and take into consideration before reading.

She figured she had a little over 12 hours to prepare.

She was going to get out of here, even if it killed her.

<<<<>>>>

Her head was swimming with worries, fears, excitement, ideas, plans. How was she going to do this? The omega house locked the doors at 9pm each night. The only ones who had a key were Ms. Cora, the house advisor; Jackie, the day janitor; and Emanuel, the night janitor. She certainly wasn’t going to be able to take them from Ms. Cora.

So, Emanuel it is.

It didn’t hurt that she was well liked by most of the staff here. She was often trusted with more than her fellow omegas—not only because she had been there longer, but because she was typically quiet and well behaved. They had no reason to believe she would ever break the rules.

Until tonight.

Her stomach growled and she grimaced. _Crap, I almost missed dinner. I bet there isn’t any good food left. Thanks, Mr. Rich-Alpha._ Walking into the kitchen, she found that to be true. No more of the main dish, only ham-and-cheese sandwiches left. Wrapped in plastic. God knows how long ago they were made. Sighing, she grabbed one and an apple, then hesitated before grabbing two more sandwiches, hiding them in her arms as well as she could. She didn’t know when or how she was going to find food once she got out. Day-old hot ham-and-cheese sandwiches weren’t her first choice for a meal, but it was better than nothing. At least she’d have two meals she wouldn’t have to worry about.

There were still quite a few girls in the dining area, but no one was paying attention her. Being practically invisible to your peers has its perks, sometimes. Looking around to double check that no one was looking, she silently slipped out. They weren’t allowed to have food in their room, but she certainly didn’t have the time for a sit-down meal.

_Only 12 hours._

Her heart began to race as she climbed the stairs. _What the hell was she going to do? What the hell was she thinking?_ She wondered. 

Well, when you’re overwhelmed with a long list of to-dos, start with the small things. She needed to pack her things. She only had two bags to her name—one being her backpack for school. But she would need to travel light, anyways. She couldn’t have anything holding her back.

When she made it to her room, she peeked her head in. _Oh, thank god_ , she sighed, seeing that none of the other girls had made it back yet. It was easier to focus when she was alone. 

Running over to her bed, she grabbed her bag off the floor and emptied each of the pockets onto her bed. Most of it was notebooks, worksheets. None of that would do her any good now. She wouldn’t be able to go back to school after tonight. This caused her to frown—she liked reading and learning and she got along with most of her teachers. But getting emotional about it now was no good. She shook her head and tried to focus.

It needed to seem as if she was truly packing to leave with her alpha—so she would need to pack both bags and most of her things to make it believable. The backpack would be easiest to travel with, so she would put all of her go-items in there. The other bag would be used to stuff under her blanket—to make it seem as if she was still there, sleeping peacefully, once she’d left. 

She stuffed her two extra sandwiches in the front pocket of her backpack before getting up and opening her assigned drawer in the dresser. She didn’t have much. No one in the omega house did. _Okay, bras, underwear, socks. A couple shirts, a pair of jeans and a couple pairs of leggings. Light dresses._ If she was going to be on the run, she needed to make sure she was able to move quickly and quietly.

She looked over and saw her school uniform she’d tossed beside her bed. Well, that was one thing she wasn’t going to miss. Goodbye, itchy, hot clothes!

_Deodorant, hairbrush._ She would need to grab her toothbrush from the bathroom, and maybe she could snatch a bar of soap as well. She didn’t know where she would be able to wash up—but she was notoriously clean and didn’t think she’d be able to handle living without soap for too long.

_What a stupid thing to be worried about at a time like this. You’re breaking the law, Olivia!_ she chastised herself, then stopped, eyes widening. She sat back on her knees. _Oh crap._

She would be breaking the law. Not just the rules of the omega house, but the _law_. She was no longer a ward of the state. She belonged to Rich-Alpha now. _Andrew_ , she corrected herself. If she were caught, she’d be in a whole lot more trouble than if she’d run away just a week ago. She was property now.

She started to shake as her nerves all but exploded. Tears threatened to escape her eyes and she rubbed at them with the back of her hand. _There was no way she was going to be able to do this_ , she thought.

But then she looked into the drawer again and saw something that she hadn’t taken out in years. A little memento box filled with the few pictures she had of her old life. The ones that hadn’t been burnt up with her family.

She was so young when it happened that there weren’t many memories left. Just fragments of happiness and smiles and laughter. Her mom and dad smiling wide at her when she finally rode her bike without training wheels. Her big brother coming home with a birthday present—her first art set. 

And then there were the last moments, much more vivid than the rest. 

<<<<<>>>>>

_10 years before_

She woke up to screaming and a loud _bang_. Her room was filled with smoke and it hurt her lungs to breathe. She had learned about fire safety in school: _find the exit as fast as you can_. Coughing and stumbling she tried to open her door, but something was blocking it. She pushed and pushed until the hole was big enough for her to fit through. She wished she hadn’t—that she had stayed in her room and waited for the smoke to pull her under.

There was her big brother, Chris. He was the one blocking the door, slumped to the side with his back against it. She turned and tripped over his legs. The smoke was even heavier in the hallway and it was hard to see until she crawled up close. Blood. Blood everywhere. His face was swollen like he had been punched in one of the old cartoon shows she watched sometimes. She shook him.

“Chris. Chris, get up.” She started to choke as more smoke filled her lungs. “Chris, please, I’m scared. I think there’s a fire. We have to go outside. Please Chris!” She started to hit him then. Why wasn’t he getting up?

But then he coughed and jerked forward. Relief flushed through her and she grabbed at his hand, pulling as hard as she could. “Come on, Chris, we have to go. Come on!”

He wouldn’t move. He coughed again, blood splattering on her night gown. He looked up at her and she had never seen that look in his eyes.

“Run, Olivia.” His voice was so strained.

“Come on, we have to—”

“Olivia, RUN. RUN AWAY. DON’T STOP RUNNING. GO. NOW!”

What was he doing? They had to get out of there or they would burn up! She kept pulling but then lost her grip and fell hard on her behind. Her head was getting so fuzzy, she couldn’t get any air. But she had to save her big brother. She couldn’t leave him behind. So she staggered up again, using the wall for balance and tried to grab his hand once more.

He let out a pained groan and looked at her with such sad eyes, it made her heart ache.

“ _Olivia, please. Please get out of here_ ,” he begged.

She’d never seen him like this and it filled her with fear. It filled her with so much pain, worse than any time she’d ever scraped her knees, worse than when she had fallen down the stairs that one time and hit her head. Worse than the burning in her lungs at that moment.

But something in his words caused her to listen. She looked at him one last time and she started to walk, using the wall as a guide. She could barely see her hands in front of her, but she knew the way outside. Mom and Dad had made sure that she knew how to get out of the house in an emergency.

“ _Where the fuck is she? WHERE IS SHE?_ ” A man’s voice she didn’t know. It was the scariest voice she thought she had ever heard. He sounded mean. Angry. Furious. And then she heard her mother’s pained scream.

“ _YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO HIDE HER FROM ME? SHE IS MINE. FROM THE DAY SHE WAS BORN SHE BELONGED TO ME. THIS IS WHAT WE AGREED UPON. WHERE. THE FUCK. IS SHE?”_

Who was he talking about? He couldn’t be talking about her, right? Was he hurting mom?

There was the slap of skin against skin, a loud _thunk_ , and her mother’s cry.

It took all she had to keep going. She couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from, but she needed to get out. The smoke was burning her eyes, now, too. She began to cry. She was so, so scared. She was silently begging for mom, for dad, for _someone_ to help her—to save her.

She kept going, hands on the wall, following the turn of the hallway. She was almost to the mud room—she was almost outside. She just needed to turn right one more time and the door was right there. But then she bumped into something, hard and fell backwards. Before she could hit the floor, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back up. She yelped in pain.

“ _Olivia_ ,” the strange man said, voice soft and sounding so relieved. He kneeled to the ground and wrapped her in a tight hug. It felt…wrong. Gross. She needed to get out. Her vision was getting so dark now. 

She pushed against him, but it was no use. He was too strong, and she didn’t have much strength left to use. She opened her eyes a crack to find a figure staggering up behind the man.

Mommy! 

She was trying to say something, but Olivia couldn’t hear.

The man released her from his tight grip and stood. He put his hands underneath her arms and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Come now, little Olivia. Let’s go home, where you belong.”

He began to walk forward. She was so confused. So scared. In so much pain. Everything going on around her was overwhelming and she felt she couldn’t go on. She couldn’t fight anymore. But, she wanted to know who this man was.

She looked to his face. His mouth was covered in blood. Dripping down his chin and onto her nightgown. But behind that, he was smiling. Then she looked into his eyes.

_Whap_.

His grip tightened on her at first, then went limp as he fell to the ground. She was tossed forward, her head hitting the wall—no, _the door_.

Looking up, she saw her mother with something large in her hand. She attempted to stagger forward but instead fell into a heap on the floor, on top of the strange, bad man.

Olivia whimpered. “Mommy—”

“ _Run, sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much. But you have… to go… now_ \--” she trailed off.

Olivia found the strength to push herself up and turn the knob. As the door opened, she went with it and fell outside onto the cold cement porch. And then the world finally went black.

The last thing she saw was the bad man’s face, looming large in her mind. The face of a snake. The face of…

<<<<<>>>>>

_Present day_

Olivia dropped the box of mementos and scooted backwards until her back is against the bed frame. She was shaking, and she clasped a hand over her mouth to soften the sob that broke free.

Later, when the police had asked her who the man in her home was, she couldn’t answer them. She couldn’t remember ever seeing the man before. 

But after that night, he would haunt her dreams. The face of a snake.

The face of…

Of _Alpha Andrew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, thank you! I hope you have an amazing day. :)


	3. Her Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Okay. I can do this. I WILL do this._ She wouldn’t waste her only chance.
> 
> And then she waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit boring--the real action starts in the next chapter. 
> 
> This chapter doesn't need any warnings that I can tell! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Later, when the police had asked her who the man in her home was, she couldn’t answer them. She couldn’t remember ever seeing the man before. 

But after that night, he would haunt her dreams. The face of a snake.

The face of…

Of _Alpha Andrew_.

<<<<<>>>>>

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. Olivia tried to calm down, tried to even out her breathing.

 _Why didn’t I notice when I was with him? Maybe I’m just paranoid. It can’t be the same person,_ she reasoned with herself. But she knew that wasn’t the case. Once she connected the dots, it was clear the man in her memories was the same man who she had sat beside just a short while before. 

She hadn’t been able to see him well that night so many years ago, smoke blurring and darkening her vision. But his eyes. His eyes were the same. She knew that for sure.

 _I guess I had a reason to be terrified after all_. If only that thought made her feel better. But she had to get herself together. There was very little time left to plan her escape.

She scooted towards the dresser once more and grabbed a couple more items. Her mind was a mess of worry and fear, but also determination. She packed the rest of her belongings in a duffel bag that would act as her replacement when she fled.

With her drawer clean, she threw both bags on her bed. Ms. Cora said she needed to talk to her before she left, so she headed out to find her. But before she could, she was pushed back into the room, falling hard on her back. 

“Where do you think you’re going, brat?” Oh. Jessica. She really didn’t have time to deal with her antics at the moment. Behind her were two of her other roommates. 

“Ms. Cora said she wanted to talk to me,” she mumbled as she got up and continued to head for the door.

“What were you doing with that alpha earlier?” Her words were ice, filled with hatred but also with a hint of jealousy. 

Olivia didn’t say anything. She knew Jessica and the others must already know, whether they had been specifically told or not. There were very few occasions where an omega would meet with an alpha unless they were a potential match and word travels fast in such a small space. She didn’t want to talk about any of this. She had better, more important things to do, but Jessica and the other girls were blocking the doorway and there was no other way out.

“There is no way that that alpha was here for you. You’re not even old enough yet! You’re 16! Why the fuck would he want you out of all the people here?” Olivia again declined to speak. Maybe if she ignored her, she would just give up and go away. Not likely, but worth a try.

“I’m fucking talking to you, you little brat!” Jessica nearly yelled, putting her hands on Olivia’s shoulders and pushing her backwards. The other two girls did nothing but glare. “You don’t deserve him—look at you, you’re nothing! You’re going to be a horrible omega to him, and you know it. Why would he choose you when he could have someone like me? You know, I talked to him earlier today and he seemed really into me. Maybe he’s just buying you to use as a sex toy and he’ll come back for a _real_ omega once he gets tired of you.”

“IF YOU WANT HIM, YOU TAKE HIM THEN! BE MY GUEST!” Olivia yelled. She was seething with anger. She hadn’t asked for any of this. If she could pass him away to someone else, she would do so in a heartbeat.

All three of the girls looked shocked. Olivia couldn’t remember ever yelling at any of them before. She was always the quiet-rage type of person. Confrontation was not her strong suit. But she didn’t have time to deal with such a trivial argument. Since it was going to be her last night at the omega house, she thought she might as well just let go and do as she pleased. It was now or never.

“Are we done here?” she asked. When Jessica didn’t answer, she took that as a yes. “Good, now get out of my way.” The girls regained their composure but did as they were told. They must have thought she had lost her mind to be speaking like that. 

Anger felt much better than fear, and she hoped that the feeling would stick around until she was far away from this place.

She needed to find Ms. Cora and then Emanuel. Hopefully she could convince him to help her. Although she knew her story likely wasn’t believable. She didn’t want to believe it herself. But Emanuel had omega siblings. He was sympathetic to what omegas go through, which is why he chose to work at an omega house in the first place.

In the stairwell she stopped to look out the window. Thank goodness, the alpha had left. She had no interest in running into him again. She hoped that the meeting earlier would be the last time she’d have to see the man.

Ms. Cora was probably still in her office, so she went there first and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

The room still smelled like him. Woodsy. She didn’t want to admit it, but it smelled so _good_. His smell was warm and safe, a haven for an omega. But she knew better than to believe that his pheromones were an accurate depiction of his personality. 

“Ms. Cora,” Olivia mumbled. 

“You’ve always had a bad habit of mumbling.” Olivia looked up, expecting to see disapproval on Ms. Cora’s face, but there was only a soft smile. “Please, sit.”

She felt sick. She knew there was nothing she could say that Ms. Cora would believe. And even if she did, the transaction was done. Ms. Cora no longer had any authority over what would happen to her.

“Look at me, Olivia. I know that this situation is scary. I know that it is all happening much sooner than you expected. I’m very sorry that it has to happen this way. But as I said earlier, we’ve done our homework on Mr. Moroii. He’s a good person. He’s a great philanthropist and has the means to provide for you and any children you will have. You have nothing to worry about.” There was that genuine smile again.

 _You have no idea what you’re talking about_. And what was she supposed to say? Thanks for screwing me over? Thanks for believing a stranger and pushing me into the lion’s den?

She was surprised when Ms. Cora got up to sit in the chair beside her. She grabbed Olivia’s hands and squeezed. “Olivia, I really am sorry. I will miss you. Everyone here will miss you.” _Sure, Jessica and her cronies will just be devastated. After all, they’ll be losing their personal punching bag._ “It will take a bit of time to adjust, but I just know that you will be happy with your new alpha. You haven’t been able to spend any time with him, but I assure you he is incredibly sweet, charming, and intelligent. You should consider yourself lucky to have found such a great alpha. Most omegas don’t get this opportunity. And, as he said, your heat will be coming soon. It might not seem like it right now but having an alpha for your first heat will be a blessing and you will thank him for it.”

There she goes with the heat thing again. Besides the fact that a murderer claims it will happen, she has seen no other evidence to suggest that it is even remotely true. But she supposed that didn’t matter much anymore.

She took a breath to calm her nerves. There was no use in arguing. Besides, if she was difficult, Ms. Cora might suspect that she was planning to run and that would make this night much harder.

She managed a small smile. “I understand. This is all happening so fast. I’m…really scared, but I trust you. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. I really appreciate it.” That wasn’t a lie. She had known Ms. Cora since she had arrived at the omega house. She was incredibly sweet and took good care of her in her early years. She would miss her. She had to fight back the tears that prickled at her eyes.

Ms. Cora leaned in and wrapped her in a tight hug. But then Olivia remembered something.

“Wait,” she said as she pulled away. “Devin.” Her guidance counselor, a beta. She would miss him more than anyone else. He had helped her through many rough times. If she was being quite honest with herself, she had a minor crush on him. Okay, maybe a major crush. But he was supposed to be gone for the rest of the week, visiting with his family.

She wouldn’t get to say goodbye. She felt as if her heart was being squeezed. She didn’t want to leave him. 

“I’m sorry. I know the two of you were close. It’s late now, but I will try to call him in the morning so that you can speak with him, but I doubt he could make it back in time. His family lives quite a ways from here. If he were able to, I know he would want to be here to say goodbye, too.”

No. She wasn’t able to stop the tears this time. She would never see him again. She would never get to joke around with him. She would never get to hear his laugh. She would never feel one of his warm hugs, ever again. It just wasn’t fair!

And once she ran away, she wouldn’t even get the chance to hear him over the phone.

Ms. Cora gave her another quick hug. “I’m sorry.” There was a long pause, only the sound of Olivia’s sniffling filling the room. And then, “you should probably head to sleep soon, shouldn’t you? You need a good night’s rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you. Have you finished your packing?”

She gave a jerky nod.

“Alright. Rest up, dear. I will see you first thing in the morning.”

So, this was it, then.

Tears were still falling when she left the office, but she knew what she had to do next: find Emanuel. The janitor’s closet was probably a good place to start, and that’s where she found him, getting ready for his shift.

“Oh god, what’s wrong, Olivia?” He asked, concern marking his face. She must have looked awful. This was the most she’d ever cried for a very long time. She could feel how puffy her eyes were and her head was beginning to hurt.

She didn’t hold back anymore. She sobbed and went to him, falling into him as he wrapped her in a hug.

After a while, she had regained her composure. Well, as much as she was able to given the circumstances. And then she told him. She told him everything; all about Mr. Rich Alpha, all about the night her family died, and finally why she was so scared of this man. He held her throughout and she gladly excepted the comfort he provided.

“Okay.”

Olivia finally pulled away and looked at him. “What?”

“Let’s get you out of here.”

She was taken aback. She hadn’t even told him her plan to escape. And she was expecting that she would need to convince him once she finally said something. He could lose his job, but more than that, he could be arrested for aiding a criminal. Suddenly, doubts flooded through her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt someone so important to her. Someone who was so sweet to her. Someone who listened and _believed_ her.

“But—,” she started.

“Nope. Don’t say a word.” He looked down into his lap, but she didn’t miss the sadness that clouded his expression. “I wasn’t able to help my little brother and sister get out of the system. They were sent away to omega houses and I have barely seen then since they were chosen by their alphas. And I just let it happen. I didn’t try to stop it. I didn’t try to help them, even though I wanted to. I’m not going to let that happen again,” he said, looking up. Now, instead of sadness, there was a look of defiance. “I’m not going to sit back again and do nothing.”

Well, she had already cried so much, a few more tears couldn’t hurt, right?

Through her sobs she was able to get out a few “thank yous”. To this man who was risking everything for her. To the man who would be able to change her life forever. Her _hero_.

Then they went through the plan. He would come to get her around 2am, when they were sure that everyone would be fast asleep. He would give two taps on the door with his knuckles to let her know the coast was clear. Once she had laid her duffel bag in her bed as a replacement for her, they would go downstairs together. He would put in the code and unlock the door. And then all she needed to do was run.

 _Okay. I can do this. I WILL do this._ She wouldn’t waste her only chance.

She slipped upstairs, took a quick detour into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bar of soap, then made her way to her bed. When she came in the room she was relieved to see that the lights were already off and everyone was in bed. Not everyone was sleeping, but they would be soon. She laid down, too.

And then she waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! And thank you for reading. :) Sorry it took me so long to update. Have a lovely day!


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finally makes it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe there are any warnings applicable in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_Okay. I can do this. I WILL do this._ She wouldn’t waste her only chance.

And then she waited.

<<<<<>>>>>

It felt like she’d been waiting for years rather than hours before she finally heard Emanuel _tap tap_ on the door. She got up as quietly as she could. She had the bottom bunk of her bed, so she was worried about shaking it, but once she got up she listened and heard that her bunk mate’s breathing was still even.

She quietly lifted her duffel bag and positioned it under her sheets. It wasn’t a perfect replica of a person, but it would have to do. She grabbed her other bag and tip toed to the door. The house was old, though, and each step caused creaks and groans underneath her.

The door squeaked when she opened it. It wasn’t unusual for someone to wake in the middle of the night to use the restroom, but if someone were to wake up now, the situation might become much more difficult. She prayed to whatever god was listening, _please let me get out of the house quickly and quietly without waking anyone up_. She wasn’t religious, but she thought she might as well try.

They snuck down the stairs quietly, but she worried on the stairway on the second floor, since Ms. Cora’s room was right next to it. She didn’t seem to hear, though. _Thank god_. There was no way this plan would work if she woke up to find them.

When they were safely at the front door, Olivia had tears in her eyes. She wanted to leave this place, but she didn’t want to leave Emanuel. And she especially didn’t want to leave Devin. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. She would miss Ms. Cora, too. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at Emanuel. The look on his face was somehow both happy and sad.

“ _Thank you_ ,” she whispered. He pulled her in for a hug and she was grateful for the comfort it provided. He told her to head south, which would lead her away from city. He wasn’t exactly sure where she should go, since he hadn’t had time to search out a safe haven, but he handed her a slip of paper with his cell phone number as well as the few dollars he had in his wallet.

She would never be able to thank this man enough for all he was doing for her. For risking his own safety and happiness for hers.

He pulled out the key that opened the box over the security keypad, then handed it to her. They figured that it would be easier to explain how she got out if his key suddenly went missing when they questioned everyone. They would likely think she was able to steal it and he might be in the clear. She hoped so, at least. 

He pulled her in close again. “ _Goodbye, Olivia. Be safe. Call me if you’re able to. And good luck._. 

He punched in the security code and she heard the lock click open. Once she was outside and the door closed behind her she took a deep breath. The air was chilly and she worried whether she brought enough clothes to keep her warm. Winter would be coming soon after all.

But that didn’t matter right now. The only thing that mattered was that she was free.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

He was getting his omega back today.

He had been waiting forever for this day. After they had been once again torn apart ten years ago, he had been searching. However, it had been incredibly difficult. He was only able to find out that she had been relocated to an omega house for her safety. But omega houses sealed their records to outsiders. He was used to getting his way. His wealth and influence were almost always enough to get him what he needed. But regardless of the number of employees he hired, there were just too many omega houses across the country.

But none of that mattered now. He was just glad he had gotten there in time. 

On the drive to the house from his hotel, his stomach was alive with butterflies. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt that way. All he wanted in this world was his omega, and today he would have her.

When they pulled up to the house, he could barely stop the smile that spread across his face. He got out and told his driver, Mark, to wait outside. It wouldn’t take long. Legally, she belonged to him. More importantly, she belonged _with_ him. Typically, he drove himself around with a bodyguard or two trailing behind him. There were plenty of people who would gladly rob him, kill him, what have you. 

But today he wanted all his attention to go towards Olivia. It would be a long drive to the airport and he didn’t want to spend a single second distracted by the road. He had waited too long.

As he reached the door, he got a sick feeling in his stomach, as if something was about to go wrong. His heart sped up. Before he could reach for the doorbell, the door swung open and there he found the house advisor Ms. Cora. She looked frantic, scared.

“What happened?” He just knew it was Olivia.

She was gone. Somehow, she had disappeared over night without leaving a trace. Apparently, the key to the security box was missing from the janitor’s key ring. He would make sure the man paid for his mistake. He wouldn’t deal with incompetence, especially when it came to the safety of his omega. 

“God DAMNIT. How the fuck do you lose a person? MY person? Is this house run by a bunch of fucking morons? FUCK.” He yelled, loud. His alpha voice had come out without him realizing and even though Ms. Cora was a beta, she still cowered with fear. He didn’t blame her, though. He had been ever so polite up to this point, a façade put up to ensure that he got his omega out with little trouble. If he had to kidnap her, he would have. But it was much easier to take her legally. His lawyers would thank him for that.

He cursed himself for not leaving someone on guard the evening before. He had thought about it but assumed the omega house was secure enough to prevent this. Apparently he was wrong. 

“Security cameras. Do you have cameras running? Which way did she go?” He tried to remain calm, but he knew that he wasn’t fooling anyone. Ms. Cora stuttered out that they had no working cameras. Poor funding, she said. “Do you have any idea where she might have gone? Which way?” She shook her head no. He fought back the urge to strangle the little woman in front of him. Useless, all of them.

Running back towards the rental car, Mark and his other bodyguard Arthur were already stepping out. They knew something was wrong. They could see the anger.

“She’s gone. Call in a favor for me. There’s a local man named Thomas about an hour away.” He reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a pen then grabbed the man’s hand and scribbled down a number. It was a good thing his memory was impeccable. He would never forget a number. “Tell him I’m calling and that he needs to bring his bloodhounds. If he questions it, remind him that it would be in his best interest to meet with me soon. Find her.” He used his alpha voice to ensure they knew this was a command, not a request. They would find her or they would find themselves six feet under.

They didn’t need further instruction. Even if they had asked for it, Andrew had nothing to give them, since the omega house seemed to know little more than he did.

Once they sped off, he returned to the omega house to ask more questions. He was dangerously close to losing it, so they’d better hope they didn’t anger him more.

The doors were locked at 9pm. Ms. Cora had been awake and in her office until midnight. It was 8:15am now. At most, she had a eight-hour head start. She couldn’t have gone too far. The night before had been dark, with clouds covering the moonlight, so it would have been too dark for her to travel much. The omega house was in a neighborhood with few streetlights. The sun had only rose an hour before. She would have had to stop somewhere close.

Good. The closer she was, the sooner he would have her. And he _would_ have her. She wouldn’t escape his grasp like she did so long ago.

“I need a pillowcase or a sheet, something with her smell on it for the dogs to catch the scent,” he told Ms. Cora.

She looked confused at the word ‘dog’. “R-right. I will be back in a moment,” she said meekly, standing to head to Olivia’s room. If she truly thought that he wouldn’t be following her up there, she was a fool. When she turned around with a questioning face, he gave her a look cold as ice. She didn’t argue. Just continued on.

The third floor smelled heavily of omegas. Had he been a weaker man, it would have made him dizzy. But it only made him sick to his stomach. He wanted his omega. The rest of these omegas could fall off the face of the earth as far as he was concerned. Once they neared her room, he could pick out the smell of her pheromones among the rest. Ms. Cora knocked, then entered. Andrew followed close behind.

“A-alpha!” a girl squeaked and jumped up from her bed, clearly not expecting an alpha to enter her room without warning. He ignored her and pushed aside Ms. Cora to reach the bed that he knew was his omega’s. Her smell was strong here. It was clear that she was a strong omega, although he had known that before. She was made for him, after all. All omegas left behind their scent, but only the strongest left behind this much. 

There was a duffel bag on the floor and the blankets were a mess. He sat and picked up her pillow. He pressed his face to it to smell deeply and her scent made his head spin. He felt a twitch inside his suit pants. _God,_ he couldn’t wait to have her. He would happily drown in the smell. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Moroii. I… I will make some calls to local places to watch out for her. You can… just take your time here. Please excuse me,” Ms. Cora said, not daring to make eye contact with him. He could smell the fear on her. Which is probably why she had let him stay unsupervised in a bedroom of omegas. If he were any other person, this likely wouldn’t be the case. But she knew the power he held, not only through his money and connections, but through the tone of his alpha voice. She wouldn’t question him. And if she did, she would surely regret it.

He wanted to stay here, in Olivia’s bed, until he was drunk off her scent.

But an annoying pest interrupted him.

“A-alpha,” she started out. She was blonde and objectively attractive. Her smell was strong, but not as strong as his omega’s. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. “I--.”

“What?” he asked, impatiently. He had no interest in speaking with her. She was a bug he would just as soon smash under his shoe.

“I… Why did you choose Olivia? She… I don’t think she will be able to satisfy you. She’s not even old enough to have had proper omega training. I…have. I think I can be a much better omega to you than she could ever be. She ran off the second she could. It’s clear she isn’t fit to call herself a good omega. …right? Alpha?”

A growl rolled deep in his chest, more anger swelling inside. She was a bold little bitch, he would give her that. She looked up then with a small, hopeful smile, but then recoiled in fear, taking a step back, when she saw the look in his eyes.

“You dare insult my omega? Who the fuck do you think you are?” He stood and towered over her. He was tall, 6’4”, and the girl couldn’t have been over 5’5”.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She was too scared to speak up. He was barely able to control his pheromones now, his anger overwhelming all other senses.

“Let me tell you something, whore. My omega is a purebred. She is worth more than all the omegas in this house combined, and much more than your trash genes. You are nothing. You are nothing but a little slut, leaking for any alpha who steps into your field of vision. You’ll be nothing more than a fuck hole for whichever alpha decides to take pity on you. You disgust me. If the aftermath wouldn’t be so troublesome, I’d rip your throat out right here, right now. Sluts make for the best meals, you know.” 

He released his claws and scraped one along her jaw, drawing the tiniest bit of blood. He knew his eyes were swimming with red now, a stark contrast to their normal green and gold. He wasn’t lying, though. Sluts really did make for the best meals. Clean blood was boring. Deviant blood was usually spicy. 

Her eyes were filled with tears now, threatening to spill. He gave an evil smile. “If I hear one more word coming out of your little cunt mouth, I’ll slice you up into a million pieces—so tiny that no one will ever find a trace. Well, after I feed on you, that is.” His smile turned into a frown and he stood up tall. Usually he enjoyed threatening humans, but now he was too worried for his omega. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

The bloodhounds would be arriving soon, and then he would find her.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

It had been over a day since she’d left the omega house. The sun was rising once more. Soon after she’d left, she’d started to feel ill. That hadn’t been unusual recently, but this time it seemed much worse. Her stomach was cramping, and her body was hot. The day-old hot ham and cheese sandwiches certainly didn’t help matters when she’d eaten them the day before. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with her but attributed it to her nerves. But she had to carry on.

After staying up the first night, she had been exhausted. She had fallen asleep the night before in the seating area of a park she stumbled across. There was no way of telling how far she had gone so far. The omega house and her school were basically the only places she was ever allowed to see. She didn’t know what to do or where to go.

She was so cold, but she also felt hot. Although happy with her choice, it was hard not to wonder what sort of conditions she would be in right now if she had stayed. Maybe Alpha Andrew would have taken her back to a nice warm home. Maybe she would be comfortable there. Maybe she would have a good breakfast and a warm tea.

She shook her head. _He killed your entire family, idiot. Doesn’t matter if his house is warm._

Her head spun and her stomach churned as she sat up. She had fastened her backpack around her ankle overnight to make sure it wasn’t stolen. When she reached to undo it, she felt an overwhelming urge to vomit. Fighting it off, she decided that it would be best to go through the wooded area to find her next destination.

Once she had walked for a while, she settled down by a tree. She was sweating, despite the chill in the air. Everything was awash of contradiction. Hot, but cold. Hungry, but nauseous. Relieved, but terrified. She wanted it to be over already. Her eyes threatened to spill tears when she thought about how her journey had only just started.

_What a horrible idea_ , she thought. No destination, no means to get there. No real plan. Just an omega on her own in a world unfamiliar to her. She was not even close to prepared enough to deal with life at that moment. _A stupid, ridiculous idea._

The dizziness was too much for her and when she tried to stand up, she just fell back down. Giving in to the urge, she lied down on her side. The cold ground felt nice under her skin.

Once she had finally fallen asleep, she woke up again to shouts and a man saying _her name_ from far away. The sickness and the grogginess of sleep had to be playing tricks on her, she reasoned. Why would someone be saying her name? She didn’t know anyone. No one knew her. 

If it were someone sent after her…no. No, they had no idea where she had gone because she herself hadn’t even known where she was going. She had avoided areas that looked like there were a lot of people. It was better to stay out of sight. She didn’t know who alpha Andrew knew or didn’t know, so everyone could potentially be a problem for her. 

She heard a dog howl and then the crunch of leaves, speeding up. Coming her direction.

Panicking, she attempted to rise again, but it took her a while to get her feet under her. She tried to be quiet but ran as fast as she could. The trees and bushes grew thicker and closer together. Branches and twigs caught on her clothes and skin, cutting and scraping as she went. 

No matter how fast she ran, it wasn’t enough. The footsteps, the crunching of leaves, were getting closer and closer. The world was spinning around her. She heard panting. A dog, she realized. And then something rushed into the back of her legs, causing her to fall. Balance was never her strong suit, and even less so at that moment. She was too slow to catch herself and her head hit the ground, hard. She yelped in pain.

She heard wet sniffling around her, then barking so loud it seemed her eardrums would burst. Then a man breathing heavily. He grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back. The world around her was spinning and her vision was fading in and out, so she could barely see him. But she could hear him.

“Yeah, we found her.”

_Well, shit_ , she thought. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. :) Have a great day!


	5. Game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is she here? Did they find her?” _Devin!_
> 
> She perks up as he rushes in the door of Ms. Cora’s office.
> 
> “Olivia,” he breathes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to delete this chapter originally. I made a mistake and I realized it as I was trying to fall asleep at 4am. Had to be up at 7am, so I didn't have time to fix it.
> 
> Anywho, this chapter is super short, but I wanted it to be it's own separate chapter rather than tacked on to a different one.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter. There haven't been any warnings at all yet for these first few chapters, but (sadly?) that will start to change next chapter (nothing to graphic for chapter 6, though).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Yeah, we found her.”

_Well, shit_ , she thought. Then everything went black.

<<<<<>>>>>

Olivia woke up when she heard a car door slam. Her head throbbed. Everything was too loud. When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying in the backseat of a car. It was too bright, so she closed them again.

The door near her head opened and someone pulled on her, then lifted her into their arms. She was sweaty and the close contact made her cringe. 

Where was she? Why was she here? What was going on?

But it all came back to her when she heard his voice.

“Olivia?!” Andrew yelled, distressed but hopeful. “Move!”

Her eyes jerked open and she looked around to find where the voice was coming from. Andrew was running towards her. She started to struggle, then, trying to push away from the man holding her. She moved around, trying to escape, but he tightened his hold on her. It was no use, he was much stronger.

Once Andrew reacheed them, he took her from the man and turned to walk back the way he had come. She looked around and found that she was back at the omega house. _Crap._

A wave of nausea hit, and she whined, tucking her face into Andrew’s bicep.

“ _Oh, you poor thing_ ,” he whispered.

She breathed in his scent. To her horror, it made her feel better. Much better. She wanted to push away from him, but she also never wanted to leave that spot. She wanted to smell this for the rest of her life. Relief washed through her body and she relaxed into his arms. 

“That’s right, little one. Everything’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

Ugh.

Once they were inside he lead them into Ms. Cora’s office and layed her down on the little couch in the corner. She whined when he pulled away. “ _Alpha_ ,” she plead. Then she whined again when she realized what she had just done.

Andrew kneeled down beside her and brushed his hand across her forehead, pushing aside the hair that was matted there with sweat. “Don’t worry. I’m not leaving.”

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. But she also wanted to lean in to the touch that seemed to rid her of the awful heat running through her body, her pounding head, and her cramping stomach. The conflicting emotions were too much for her and she began to cry.

“Oh sweetheart, look at you.” He ran his hands over the cuts and scrapes covering her face and arms that she had gotten running through the branches and brush. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. “We’re going to make you all better, okay? Everything is going to be okay.” She expected to see the ice in his eyes when she looked up, but instead only found sincerity and worry. That made her feel even worse.

_Don’t believe it. It’s all a lie_ , she reminded herself. But it was hard to listen to that thought when his hands felt like heaven running over her skin.

“Is…there anything I can do, Mr. Moroii?” She looked to the origin of the voice to find Ms. Cora standing behind Andrew. She hadn’t even realized that they weren’t alone. She looked around and found two men that she had never seen before, as well.

“A wet washcloth. She feels hot.” Ms. Cora nodded and left the room.

He began talking to the two men, but she wasn’t paying attention to the words. She was lost in his hands, in his scent. 

But she looked out the door. There wasn’t much she could see from her viewpoint, but she did see Jessica standing there. Instead of her usual anger and hatred, she looked…sad. Scared. Not jealous. Not envious like the night before she had left. But sad. _Empathetic_. Almost sorry. It threw Olivia off. She didn’t think Jessica had ever looked at her that way. Jessica mouthed something to her, but she couldn’t understand.

She tried to sit up and Andrew fussed over her, but she couldn’t just lay there anymore. He relented and helped her sit up straight, moving to sit beside her, holding her close. She wanted to talk to Jessica, to see what she had said. But when she looked out again, Jessica was gone. 

Now that she was sitting up again, the nausea was back. If she had anything in her stomach, she was sure it would be coming up now. She sat there for a while, but then heard the back-door slam and someone running, coming closer.

“Is she here? Did they find her?” _Devin!_

She perked up as he rushed in the door of Ms. Cora’s office. He was out of breath and a bit sweaty. His hair was messy and he was wearing what looked like pajamas—an old t-shirt underneath his jacket and sweatpants. 

“Olivia,” he breathed out.

She was beyond happy to see him. She thought she would never be able to see him again, yet here he was. Right in front of her. Within reach.

Struggling, she tried to get up from the couch, but Andrew held onto her, tight. He only reluctantly let go when she looked back at him and whispered, “ _please_.”

She stumbled over to Devin and fell into his open arms. He held her tight and she did the same in return. This was where she belonged. The tears were back, and she sobbed into his t-shirt.

“Shh,” he shushed her, stroking her hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Why are you--,” she managed to choke out between sobs. 

“Shh. Ms. Cora called me yesterday morning and told me you had disappeared. I drove all day to get back here. I was worried sick. Then they called just a bit ago to let me know they found you. Thank god you’re here. _Thank god you’re safe_.” He squeezed her a bit tighter. She never wanted to let him go. Why couldn’t she be with him? He wasn’t an alpha, but that didn’t matter to her. He would help her through her heats as best as he could, she knew. She wanted only him, now and forever. 

But she felt Andrew walk up behind her, his presence heavy, radiating anger that she could nearly feel herself. He grabbed onto her and pulled her back against his chest. Devin reluctantly let go. She looked up to find fear in his eyes.

“Devin, was it? We’ve met before.” His words were back to ice, the way she was used to. But now, she could almost feel venom seeping through his words. _Oh, right. A snake._ “Thank you _so_ much for taking care of my omega all these years.” His words were heavy with sarcasm. “But I assume I don’t need to remind you how insulting it is to hug a claimed omega, particularly when their alpha is standing in the room. For her sake, I will spare you. But I will warn you that other alphas won’t be so generous in the future. You’d do well to remember that.”

She pulled away as much as he would let her and twisted her head around to look up at Andrew. She could have sworn that she saw…red? Red, swirling in his eyes, but it was quickly gone. A terrified shiver ran through her body.

She felt the sick feeling come back with a vengeance and a cramp ripped through her abdomen, causing her to double over, moaning in pain. After a few moments, she looked up to see Ms. Cora and Devin staring at her in horror. What? What were they looking at?

“It’s time to go,” Andrew said, insistent. 

“Wait, but—”

“ _Olivia_ ,” he growled.

“I…I’m so glad I was able to see you off. Olivia. Thank you. For everything. My life has forever changed after being your guidance counselor.” Devin’s voice was trembling, like he was holding back tears. But all the while he tried to give her a smile. “Goodbye, Olivia. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I hope that your life is filled with nothing but love and happiness. You deserve it more than anyone.”

Oh no. This was really goodbye. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to speak much without sobbing, so she whispered, “ _Thank you. For everything. You mean more to me than you know_.” There was so much more she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him what she meant when she said he meant more to her than he knew. She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him. Wanted to beg him to save her. But Andrew tightened his grip on her arms and forced her towards the door. She knew it would leave bruises if he continued.

When she looked back, the look in Devin’s eyes was more than she could handle. She had seen that sadness and that pain before. Chris…her brother Chris had looked that way when he begged her to run, to get out of the house ten years ago. It broke her heart all over again. She knew that she would never again find someone like Devin. She was stuck with a monster. A monster who killed her family. And maybe would kill her, too.

She wasn’t able to fight anymore. She was tired and sick. Her body ached and she was so, so hot. She was weak. And she knew that it was all over. 

She had lost.

All the while, she hated herself for finding comfort in Andrew’s touch; in his scent.

She let herself be led outside and into the backseat of a car. Andrew slid in next to her and held her hand, so tight that it hurt. She whimpered and tried to pull away, but he didn’t let go. 

“Time to get you home, my little omega.”

As the car pulled away from the omega house, she looked back. One last time. Devin was in front, staring back at her. She looked back until he disappeared into the background, until her neck began to ache from being turned for so long.

_Goodbye_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Olivia. Will she and Devin find their way back to each other? Is Andrew really the monster that she thinks he is? Or is it all a misunderstanding? Find out in the next episode of... haha
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day! :)


	6. Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She fleetingly wondered if this was her new life—fading in and out of consciousness. She had certainly done enough of it over the past couple days. She didn’t try to fight it. She just let it pull her under, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small WARNING like I promised last time: Needles and forced injection. Nothing too bad, but please be aware.

As the car pulled away from the omega house, she looked back. One last time. Devin was in front, staring back at her. She looked back until he disappeared into the background, until her neck began to ache from being turned for so long.

 _Goodbye_.

<<<<<>>>>>

When she turned back around, she found Andrew looking at her. His expression was strange. Almost scared? Nervous? Anxious? She couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He finally let go of her hand and she clenched it, trying to bring back feeling. With his other hand he twisted over to wipe her forehead off with the wet washcloth he must have grabbed from Ms. Cora on their way out. It felt so nice, even if it only took a tiny bit of the heat away.

Andrew wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close, tilting her head to rest on him, keeping the washcloth on her forehead with his other hand. She didn’t fight it. It felt good and it made her body ache a little less. She was so tired. She gratefully allowed sleep to pull her under. Maybe, just maybe, when she woke up she would find it was all a dream.

<<<<<>>>>>

As it turned out, that was too much to wish for.

She wasn’t she how long she had been asleep, but when she woke up she was lying in a bed somewhere. Looking around, she wondered if it was a motel room? She had never stayed in one, but it looked like the generic rooms she’d seen in movies.

She felt a bit of panic set in as she realized that she had no idea where she was going with this man. She didn’t know where he lived. 

To add on to that, she had no idea what he did for a living. Only that he had “considerable means” and that his background check was clean, according to Ms. Cora. 

She knew next to nothing about the man. She knew his name. She knew he was in her house the night her family died. She knew that he now owned her.

But that was it.

The bed sank down as Andrew sat down beside her. “How are you feeling?”

She wanted to answer him. But she knew it wouldn’t end well for her. _Oh just peachy! The man who killed my family just took me away from everything I have ever known. Took me away from the love of my life! And my body feels like it’s burning up and I’m close to barfing all over you! So I’m just feeling great. Never felt better. Thanks for asking._. That would earn her a slap, she was sure.

He sighed. “Here, could you lean up a bit? I brought you some ice chips. It might help cool you down a bit.” Honestly, she would try anything at this point to get rid of the heat. There was a sheen of sweat all over her body. She tried to lean up, but it seemed like the hardest thing in the world at that moment. Her body was so weak. So, he helped her lean up and put some pillows underneath her.

There was a knock on the door. He handed her the cup and went to answer it. She wondered if she could also have him bring her food. She was starving despite the nausea. She hadn’t eaten anything since the evening before.

“Please come in. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Who was it? She didn’t like being kept in the dark about everything. And she didn’t particularly feel like seeing anyone right now. Including Andrew.

The man who came in was short and wide with an angry face. He carried a small suitcase in one hand. Walking over to the side of the bed, he gave her an appraising look. She suddenly felt so small, so exposed. He reached over to put his hand on her forehead and she tried to flinch away, but Andrew was now on her other side, holding her still.

“It’s more than likely that you’re correct. I brought what you need to delay it. Depending on how far she has progressed, it should last a day or two,” he said to Andrew. Delay what? He walked to the end of the bed and opened his suitcase.

A cold chill ran down her spine and fear flooded through her veins. In the case were a variety of bottles of different liquids, some gauze, but more importantly: needles and syringes. Every nerve in her body was telling her to run, but Andrew was still holding her arm. There was no way out, but that didn’t stop her from trying. She wiggled and struggled, but Andrew nearly got on top of her and held her down by both arms.

“Shh. Don’t worry, little omega. Your heat has started. He’s just going to give you some medicine to make it easier for you until we get home.”

Wait, _what_? No, she wasn’t in heat. She was sick. She had been out in the cold for too long, that was all. She had caught the flu or something. Nothing more.

She began to struggle more when the man walked over with a vial of liquid and a syringe.

“Olivia,” Andrew said sternly. She froze. Something in the voice told her to stay still. He had used his alpha voice, she realized. Meeting alphas was a rare occurrence in her life. The population was roughly 50% beta, 25% omega and 25% alpha. Most of her teachers were betas and all of the staff at the omega house were either omegas or betas. So she had never experienced the ‘alpha voice’ before, only heard about it. She wanted to kick and run, but her body wouldn’t listen to her. She whimpered, and tears pooled in her eyes. She was scared.

The man drew some liquid up into the syringe. “This will hurt just a pinch,” he warned. He pulled up her sleeve and came closer with the needle.

She couldn’t look away. Her breathing was shallow, and she felt like she might pass out. She was never a big fan of shots. Who is? But the fact that she had no idea what was in the shot made it that much worse. The man held her arm down and Andrew took the chance to remove his own, bringing his hand to her cheek, forcing her to look at him instead. _Shhh_ , he cooed, putting his forehead to hers. “Look at me. Everything is going to be okay. This will make you feel better.”

His scent, so close, washed over her and made her feel a little better. But not by much. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the needle pierce her skin but opened them again when a new wave of nausea ripped through her. She tried to jerk up, but was pinned down, so instead she turned her head and gagged, dry-heaving. She had nothing in her stomach to throw up. 

“That’s a normal response. I’m following up with something to relax her.”

It wouldn’t stop. The room was spinning around her. Andrew pulled back and brushed her hair away, out of her face. She didn’t even feel the second prick of a needle, but she could feel something warm rushing through her veins. On top of the heat in her body already, it felt awful. Within a couple minutes, she started to feel its intended effects. Her body felt like lead and her eyelids became too heavy to keep open. She fleetingly wondered if this was her new life—fading in and out of consciousness. She had certainly done enough of it over the past couple days. She didn’t try to fight it. She just let it pull her under, once again.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**.

“Right, okay. Well, call me. I want to be back by this evening,” Andrew hung up the phone. He wanted to get out of here as soon as he could. He couldn’t wait to get his omega home with him.

He could barely believe that she was finally here. Right in front of him, sleeping peacefully.

He hadn’t been able to stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. Everything he had ever imagined. She smelled heavenly. Like lilac and fresh air. It was weaker now, after the shot to suppress her heat, but it still hung heavily in the room.

It couldn’t be helped. They had a three-hour flight and then an hour drive before they would be home. He needed her to be comfortable until then. He was just glad he was able to call in a favor to find a doctor who could help. 

First heats are particularly hard. They are intense and often disorienting for the omega. They are painful, as well, at times. They also last longer, up to a week, while a typical heat lasts about three days. And that’s only when the _full_ heat hits. The lead up can last days or even weeks. He knew she was close, however. Back at the omega house, when she doubled over when a cramp struck her, her pheromones surged and nearly exploded in the room. It had set him on edge with so many people surrounding them. He needed to get his omega to a safe place. Far away from everyone else. 

Far away from _Devin_. He had been daydreaming since that moment of how he would eventually get rid of him. He didn’t need anyone threatening the safety of his omega. She was _his_. She belonged with him. He wouldn’t hesitate to slaughter anyone who got in their way. 

If he was being honest, he hoped this heat was a long one. He couldn’t wait to be locked inside her. To _claim_ her. He had waited far too long and didn’t mind in the slightest if he had to spend the next week listening to her beg for his knot. In fact, he welcomed it.

Ah. He was getting hard just thinking about it. He reached down and adjusted himself, fidgeting in his chair. Jesus christ, he would need a miracle to keep himself away from her until then. 

He had always been able to control his instincts and urges. He was the head alpha of his clan, after all. He’d been born destined for the role. It was easier for him than it was for others. But there was just something about her. Something that overrode every single rational thought.

And maybe she deserved a long heat, too. He would need to punish her for running away from him. Maybe the pain over the next week would be punishment enough. If her parents had never tried to hide her, none of this would have happened. She would have been living with him all this time. She wouldn’t have tried to run away from him. She wouldn’t have been able to.

But she had been away from him all her life. She would need to be re-trained. And he’d need the patience of a saint to deal with her attitude. The next few weeks or even months would not be fun for her, he knew. She was too strong-willed. And he didn’t mind that, but she needed to learn her place as _his_ omega. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t necessarily _want_ to hurt her. But he wasn’t against it, either. He might even have fun with it. He’d always been a bit of a sadist.

Okay, maybe more than ‘a bit’.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang. Everything was ready to go.

They were going home.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Olivia**.

Olivia tried to open her eyes, but she was groggy. Although she was awake, her limbs were heavy and she couldn’t move. Why was she so tired? There was a horrible pressure in her ears and she tried to open and close her jaw to alleviate it, but it wasn’t working.

“Are you awake, little love?” Andrew asked.

“Mmn,” she answered, too tired to say anything else. 

“How are you feeling?”

She felt…better. She wasn’t burning up and her headache and nausea seemed to have passed. She gave a relieved sigh. There were a million things she’d rather do than go through that again.

Again, she could only answer, “mmn.”

He stroked her hair and told her that they would be landing soon. Within a couple hours they would be home. 

Landing? What did he mean by landing? She slowly let her body catch up to her mind, then opened her eyes to find that she was lying her head in Andrew’s lap. When she sat up to look around, she looked out the window.

 _Holy crap!!_ They were in an airplane! Her heart sped up. As it turned out, she was afraid of heights. She had just never been high enough to find out. She wasn’t proud of this, but she immediately grabbed onto Andrew’s wrist to ground her. She meant to let go after she realized what she had done, but he put his arm around her back and pulled her close, leaving a kiss at her temple.

“Your heart is fluttering like crazy. You’ve never been in a plane? There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m here.”

He kept saying that, “ _I’m here_ ”. As if those were the most comforting words she would ever hear. It was starting to annoy her. She didn’t care that he was there. She didn’t want him there. She wanted Devin. She wanted her own bed back at the house. She wanted her life to go back to how it was before she ever met Andrew. 

But she couldn’t say any of that, so she just let him hold her. Besides, it’s not as if she could run away. A plane is only so big. She wouldn’t be able to hide.

Might as well take the comfort he’s offering while he is still offering it. She knew this couldn’t be his real personality. She had a knot in her stomach, anticipating the moment where he would switch back to the snake he was before. 

He was a pretty good actor, though, she had to admit. Almost good enough that she could believe it. Almost.

She grabbed her stomach when it growled loudly. How long had it been since she’d eaten?

Andrew pulls back. “Oh, right! You’re probably starving. I’m not sure how much food we have on here. Probably just snacks. Heather,” he turned around, motioning to someone. “Bring some food for my omega.”

There were only granola bars and different kinds of chips, as well as bottled drinks, but she dug in. They had Cheetos! She hadn’t had Cheetos in a long time and she nearly inhaled them. She didn’t have time to be embarrassed—just needed food and needed it now. And soda was a rare treat at the omega house.

After finishing two mini bags of Cheetos and a soda, the pilot came over the intercom to let them know they were descending. Her ears began to pop and ache and she felt sick. She decided she never wanted to step foot on a plane again. The ground was more than enough for her, thank you very much. 

She was expecting to land at an airport, but instead they walked straight from the plane to the ground. Andrew held his hand out and she took it, hesitantly. The nicer he was to her, the wearier she felt. 

She stopped walking when she saw the car they were walking towards. No, not a car. _A limo_. She knew Andrew was rich, but she didn’t know he was _this_ rich. He gave a questioning look, then tugged on her hand to get her moving again.

She knew he was tall, but she hadn’t realized _how_ tall he was. She had so many other things to think about that she didn’t even notice. He was much taller than her. She stood at 5’4” and he had to be at least a foot taller than her, she guessed. His hands were big, too. His skin was cold, but not in a bad way. She preferred cold to hot. And the last couple days had only reaffirmed this preference. 

Once they reached the limo, a man had stepped out and held the back door open for them. “Mr. Moroii, Miss Olivia,” he greeted them. The same way it happened in movies.

Limos are big on the inside, even bigger than she imagined. There was enough room for three or four people to lay down comfortably. 

A sharp twist of guilt squeezed her when she realized that she was actually enjoying all these new experiences. Enjoying these new experiences while her parents and brother were under ground. Enjoying these new experiences _with_ the man that she assumed put them there. She scooted as far away as he would allow her to. 

The ride was quiet. She tried not to look at Andrew, but she could feel him staring holes into her. He only spoke a few words. She thought it would be better not to speak to him, but the silence left her alone with her thoughts and that was just as bad.

The longer they drove, the more anxious she got. In just a while, she would see her new home. She would begin her new life.

Not that she intended to stay long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already started on Chapter 7. The real REAL warnings start now. Poor Olivia.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day, everyone!


	7. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She felt something wet and sticky between her legs, thicker than sweat. Her heart sped up and she removed the rest of the blankets and looked down.
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh no. Oh no, oh shit, oh no. This can’t be happening!_
> 
>  
> 
> She knew that this couldn’t be anything other than slick. And if that was true, that means Andrew and that doctor were right: her heat was here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day?? Yes, because I couldn't stop writing. lol Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: Heavy rape/non-con in this chapter. Also a bit of mind-manipulation related to alpha-omega dynamics. PLEASE BE AWARE. Please please don't read if you think that might trigger something. Stay safe. <3

The longer they drove, the more anxious she got. In just a while, she would see her new home. She would begin her new life. 

<<<<<>>>>>

The house was enormous, bigger than any house she had ever seen. It might have even been bigger than her school! Although, to be fair, her school was pretty small. 

It was all stone. The windows on the ground floor were taller than an entire floor back at the omega house. Surrounding the house were large trees, theirs leaves already turning colors and falling, and well-manicured bushes. In the setting sun, it looked beautiful.

Her eyes must have been as wide as an owl’s. She heard Andrew chuckle. “Welcome home, my little omega.”

“It’s…beautiful,” she remarked. She could never have imagined that this would be a house she would even see, let alone live in.

“It’s your home now. _It’s our home_ ,” Andrew said, smiling at her.

The driver opened the door for them when the car stopped, and Andrew offered his hand to her. The front door of the house opened before they got there. A tall and beautiful woman stood there and welcomed them both home.

The house seemed somehow bigger inside. The ceilings were so tall. Everything was in soft shades of white and cream, with beautiful paintings hung on the wall. She was afraid to touch anything, for fear of breaking it. 

Andrew took her on a tour through several rooms—a sitting area, a family room, a kitchen and dining room, then upstairs through another sitting area. Then he led them to a door at the end of a hallway. “We’ll be sleeping in the same bedroom, of course, but _this_ will be your private room where you can do anything you’d like. Go ahead, open it.”

When she did, she couldn’t contain the small gasp. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The wall ahead of her was lined with bookshelves, filled to the brim with books. It was almost like a library. It would take her years upon years to read them all. There was a desk facing them and soft living chairs in front of that. A very comfy looking day-bed sat along one wall. The room was a barrage of soft blues, creams, and rich, dark, mahogany wood. 

“This… is mine?” she asked, incredulous. It was bigger than the entire dining area in the omega house and much bigger than the room she had shared with five other girls. She looked over at Andrew and he was beaming.

“All yours,” he said. “Talking with Ms. Cora over the past month, I’ve tried to learn as much about you as I could. Your favorite things, activities, colors. I had this room designed for you. If there is anything else you need, please let me know and you’ll have it. My omega will have everything.”

This had to be a dream. She was tempted to pinch herself to see. The last time she’d had anything to herself was when she lived with her family. She had her own room there, though not anywhere near this large. But since then, everything was shared. Even her bed was part of a bunk bed, rather than a standalone just for her.

She had no words. She couldn’t have imagined that anyone would do such a thing for her. A smile came unbidden to her face. She didn’t want to like it all so much, but she couldn’t help it. Complaining had never been something she did a lot of. She learned to live with what she had. She was never given a choice, after all. But she had secretly dreamed of this—of having a whole place to herself. A whole area where no one would bother her, where she could be all alone.

“Come on, let me show you our room,” he beckoned to her.

That part she wasn’t as excited about. She felt a lump in her throat when she thought about having to sleep next to this man every night. Having to touch him all the time. But she went with him, anyways.

The bedroom was beautiful as well. The bed was large and there were two walk-in closets—one for him and one for her. There was also a large bathroom connected. It had a large walk-in shower and even a jacuzzi bath.

“They should have brought your bags in downstairs. I’ll leave you alone for a while to take a shower. You have had a rough couple of days. Sometime soon we’ll buy you new clothes as well, if you want. But I didn’t know what kind of you liked, so I haven’t prepared anything. Why don’t you go on in? I’ll bring your bags and lay them outside the door. I’ll be waiting for you out there,” he gestured to the small sitting area outside the room by the stairs. He walked in and showed her where the towels and soap were, among other things she might need like a brush and comb, then he closed the door behind him and left.

With the promise of a shower in sight, she suddenly realized just how dirty she was. She had been outside for too long and still had a few scratches all over. She was wearing the same dress, too, and it was filthy with dirt where she’d hit the ground. When she looked in the mirror she found her hair was greasy and unkempt. She had spent the past two days sweating from the fever.

She didn’t even care where she was at that moment or that Andrew was right outside. She had never felt more gross and she immediately stripped off her clothes and turned on the water in the shower, adjusting it so it was slightly warm, but not hot. She was so sick of hot.

Stepping in was like a dream. She stood there for a while, just letting the water wash over her before grabbing the shampoo Andrew had left for her and washing her hair. It smelled nice, like caramel and vanilla.

She couldn’t believe this was all happening to her. In the span of a few days her entire life had been turned upside down. She was now the property of the man who she believed may have killed her family. She would never see Devin again, which made her heart ache like crazy. She was living in a mansion and she had an entire room that was all hers. There were good things and bad things and Andrew’s personality hadn’t been what she expected. It was all tossing and tumbling in her mind and she started to doubt herself.

What if she had been wrong? Maybe Andrew really wasn’t the man in her home that night so long ago. I mean, lots of people around the world must share the same eyes. After all, there were a limited amount of shapes and sizes they could possibly be. And her eyes had been so marred with smoke. Maybe she hadn’t seen well. Maybe she had just overreacted because she was scared of an alpha claiming her, especially years before she expected it to happen. And then finding the box of mementos at the bottom of the drawer had just made everything worse. He had been so kind to her so far, always concerned when she would have expected him to be angry. He was not what she had been expecting at all.

It was all so confusing. Her head was beginning to hurt. She _wanted_ to be wrong about him. She wanted him to be the man that he had shown her in the past few days. She wanted to believe that her life would be safe and happy from here on.

She continued drowning in her thoughts until the water grew cold. She stepped out, toweled off, then opened the door a crack. She was afraid Andrew would be in the room, but he wasn’t: just her bags that he had promised to leave. 

The problem was, she didn’t know what to wear. She didn’t have any fancy clothing. She barely had any ‘nice’ clothing at all. And he was always dressed up so well. None of the clothes she owned seemed good enough to match him or this house. 

She hated herself for that. A week ago she didn’t think she would have cared about looks so much, but she just felt so out of place here. Like she didn’t belong. It was all much too nice, and she just…wasn’t enough. 

Oh well. Nothing she could do about it right now. She went with a dress and cardigan. They weren’t the nicest and they were quite old, but at least it wasn’t jeans and a t-shirt.

She took her toothbrush and brushed her teeth-- _thank god_ , her mouth had felt so gross. And she couldn’t imagine that Cheetos breath smelled very good. Then she decided it was time to face Andrew again. Walking into the hallway, she looked to her right and nearly jumped out of her skin. There was a young boy sticking his head out of one of the rooms she hadn’t been shown. He immediately disappeared back into the room and slammed the door. _Who in the world was that_ , she wondered. 

In front of her, she found Andrew. He was sitting in one of the accent chairs and had fallen asleep. He looked a lot less intimidating like this—unguarded. She had an urge to run but thought better of it. There was the woman downstairs that greeted them who might see her, and they had driven a very long way into the country to get here. She would have no idea where to go and she hadn’t seen another house or person for a while.

If she were going to run away, she’d need a better plan.

And _maybe_ , she thought, _he won’t be such a bad person after all._ Then she wouldn’t need to run. She really hoped that was true.

She didn’t know if she should wake him up or just let him sleep, but he made the decision for her, jerking awake quickly when she had stepped closer to him. He looked almost scared for a second, but just as quickly the emotion vanished.

“Ah, Olivia. Sorry. I was too worried about you last night to get much sleep. I was more tired than I thought.” She nodded in response. “Now, you’re probably still hungry, right? We should get you a proper meal and then maybe get you to bed.”

A proper meal was right. There were so many things to choose from. It seemed the house was fully stocked with everything she would ever need. But she decided on something easy: eggs and bacon. She loved a good sunny-side-up egg. The greeter woman from earlier—Ashley, she learned—prepared it for her and also for Andrew, who decided that sounded good as well.

She decided to muster up some courage once she’d had a few bites of food. “Alpha Andrew,” she started, hesitating for a moment. “Would it be okay if I ask you questions? About you? And about here?”

“Ask me anything, little one.”

Well, ‘ask me anything’ might be a bit more than he was ready for. She _wanted_ to ask him about that night, whether he was in her home and why, but decided that that conversation would be better left for a different time.

“Where are we?” A genuine question. She had no idea where they were now. She had been on a plane and then driven for at least an hour after that, so it had to be far away.

“On the coast of Oregon. Most of my business is conducted elsewhere, but I prefer to live in solitude. Besides, this property has been in my family a very long time. I grew up here, but in a different house. That house is gone now and this one took it’s place fifteen years ago.” 

Oregon. They had come to the coast of Oregon from Wyoming, where she was before. And she had originally grown up in New York state. He said he grew up here and lives here now. Why would he have been in her home in New York if he was from Oregon? The thought made her feel a tiny bit bitter, although not by much. She logged that away for future reference. 

“How…old are you?” She hoped that wasn’t rude and looked up meekly to see his reaction. She was relieved to see him smiling.

“34. Quite a bit older than you.” She wouldn’t have guessed he was 34. She knew he was older, but she would have guessed he was in his middle twenties at most.

“Oh,” she said. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to mate with much older alphas. She had never expected any different. “And…do you have any family? I saw a little boy upstairs.”

“That would be my nephew, Cristian. He lives here with me, although the house is quite big and he mostly stays in his room. You’ll rarely see him. He’s 11. His parents, my brother and his wife, passed away just after he was born, and I’ve had him ever since. My sister Mara also technically lives here, but she rarely ever comes home. She deals with a lot of our international business.”

“What sort of business are you in?”

“Banking. My family owns one of the largest banks in the country. We also deal with some other things on the side, but banking is the main thing.”

That would explain the wealth.

She took her last bite of egg.

“Full? Are you feeling tired? We have all the time in the world to get to know each other now, so no rush. I know you’ve been sleeping a lot today, but there have been a lot of big changes. Rest is probably the best thing for you right now.”

She nodded and pushed away from the table. She was nervous. What if he tried to touch her and cuddle with her? She just wanted to sleep by herself.

However, she was surprised when she laid down alone on their bed after changing into a nightgown. Andrew came over and pulled up the covers before kissing her forehead. It made her feel more like his kid than his mate.

“Goodnight, little omega. I have some things I need to take care of for now. Sleep well.”

And with that, he turned off the lights and left her to fall asleep.

<<<<<>>>>>

The fever was back when she woke up. She looked around for a clock to check the time, but didn’t see one. She was sweating and tried to push the covers off of her, but then stopped. She felt something wet and sticky between her legs, thicker than sweat. Her heart sped up and she removed the rest of the blankets and looked down.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh shit, oh no. This can’t be happening!_

She knew that this couldn’t be anything other than slick. And if that was true, that means Andrew and that doctor were right: her heat was here. A small cramp made her whine.

 _No, no, no. It isn’t supposed to be here yet! I’m only 16!_ The wetness felt uncomfortable and she got up to go to the restroom, but when she stood she felt more slick slide down her thighs. She felt…achy, down there. Like she needed something.

 _A knot, idiot_ , her brain so helpfully supplied. She didn’t want this! Not yet! Panic set in and she wondered how long she’d be able to hide this from Andrew.

Turns out, not long. He rushed through the door, breathing heavily. His eyes were glazed over with something she’d never seen. Want? Desperation? No, more like lust. “Olivia,” he whispered. “Oh, my sweet little omega, come here. I could smell you all the way down the hall. Alpha is going to take such good care of you.”

She was scared. She didn’t want to. A sob escaped her lips before she could cover her mouth.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Andrew cooed, shutting the door behind him. He was wearing pajamas now, a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms. Damnit, he even made those look elegant.

“Please don’t,” she pleaded with him as he got closer to her. _I’m scared_.

But he ignored her and wrapped his arms around her when he was close enough. She took a shaky breath and felt relief spread all over her body. He smelled so good. So strong, stronger than he had ever smelled before that moment. She didn’t want to, but she returned his hug. It was too much. The scent was making her dizzy, making her desperate for something. 

As they pressed closer, she gasped. Something hard was pressing against her stomach. He rolled his hips against her and let out a quiet moan. She tried to pull back, but he held on tighter.

“ _Please, alpha_ ,” she begged. By which she meant _please let me go_. But that isn’t how he interpreted it.

“I know. Want you so bad. Can’t wait to feel you around me.” He inhaled deep. “Oh, fuck, my sweet omega, you smell so good. Been waiting so long.”

He pushed her back onto the bed and his eyes roamed up and down her body. “Look at you. So beautiful.” The looks he gave her were terrifying, but she didn’t have long to think about it before another cramp shot through her, this time stronger than the last. She curled up on her side. “Shhh. Okay, little one. As soon as I knot you you’ll feel so much better,” he said, turning her so she was lying on her back again.

Tears were threatening to spill now. Not only from the pain, but because of the fear. Her eyes darted to the bathroom, then she was up, sprinting as fast as she could. But not faster than him. He tackled her to the ground and she cried out as he fell on top of her, pinning her down.

He tsked. “If you fight me, this won’t go well for you. You will obey me. I am your alpha.” He was nearly growling out each word. “I don’t have the patience to be nice. You will do as I tell you, do you understand?”

And she would. Not because she wanted to, but because he had used his alpha voice and her omega was responding. Her omega wanted this more than anything. Wanted to obey the alpha, wanted to make him happy.

Once she stopped struggling, he lifted himself and pulled her up with him, then carried her back to bed. Once he threw all the blankets to the edge, he laid her gently down in the middle. 

His hands ran up and down her body before stopping at the edge of her nightgown to bring it up past her hips. He groaned and leaned down, kissing and licking her through her underwear. She squirmed. The pleasant feeling was too much. She didn’t want it, but her body did. So so much.

By the time he finally pulled down her underwear, she was nearly shaking. It was becoming hard to think straight. She needed something. Needed _him_. This time when she pleaded, “ _alpha_ ,” there was no mistaking her intent. She was asking him to take her, whether the logical part of her brain wanted it or not.

He spent what felt like ages between her legs, teasing her with his lips and tongue before finally slipping two fingers inside of her. It pushed her over the edge and she clamped down on him, moaning as the pleasure surged through her body.

But it wasn’t enough. _More_. It hadn’t given her the relief she needed—the pressure was still there. _More, more_!

He growled and raised himself over her, looking down. His mouth was covered in slick. He looked crazed, out of control. 

“Up,” he commanded, then slipped her nightgown over her head to reveal her nakedness underneath. His head tipped back as he moaned. “So fucking pretty for me, omega.” He dipped back down to lick and play with her nipples, her breasts, biting down ever-so-softly. Pain and pleasure swirled and intertwined in her brain. The logical part of her was so faint now. Her omega overtook her. She needed it. More than she had ever needed anything before. Her body ached and there was a constant cramping sensation in her belly.

“Alpha! Please,” she gasped, slipping her fingers through his raven locks.

“How could I say no to my omega when she begs so pretty?” He rose up and off of her and she whined. The absence of his skin on hers was excruciating. “So eager. What a greedy little thing you are.” He slipped his shirt and pajama pants off. 

She couldn’t look away. _Perfect_ was the only word that came to mind. He was absolutely perfect.

She looked up and saw him smirking. “Like what you see, little one?” It was a sarcastic question, but her brain was too far gone to understand, and she nodded. He chuckled. “Get on the ground, on your knees, in front of me,” he ordered in his alpha voice. She nearly fell off the bed in her eagerness to comply.

On her knees, she was at eye level with his cock. He ran the tip over her lips. “Open,” he commanded, then slapped it on her tongue, pre-cum already leaking. With the first taste, her eyes glazed over. Somewhere in the far corners of her brain she remembered learning that alpha fluids worked to control omegas, but she didn’t realize that it worked _this_ well. She may as well have been a rag-doll—pliant and waiting for her alpha to give her more. She whined and closed her mouth around the tip, causing Andrew to groan above her, running his fingers through her auburn hair. This only served to encourage her and she took him in further, deeper, until she choked and coughed when it hit the back of her throat. 

He pulled away and leaned down, kissing her, first gently, then more urgent. They broke away, gasping. “As much as I would love to keep my cock stuffed in this pretty little mouth of yours, there is something else I want more.” She whimpered and felt more slick run down her thighs. “On the bed. Present,” he commanded.

She knew what that meant, but even if she hadn’t, it wouldn’t have mattered. Her body moved on it’s own, hips raised, head and shoulders down.

She was an omega.

She was meant for this.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**. 

“Look at this pretty little pussy. All mine. Isn’t that right, little love?” Olivia nodded and hummed in agreement. He ran his fingers between her folds, stopping to tease her clit, before moving back up and slipping one inside of her. “That’s right. Mine. My omega. _Mine_. Are you ready, little one?” But his patience was long gone. He didn’t give her a chance to answer before he breached her.

He had fucked other people in the past. Even other omegas. But fuck, he had never felt anything as good as his omega. Her walls were smooth as velvet and when she clenched down, he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

It must have stung. She had never had anything inside of her and he was _big_ , as most alphas were. She was whimpering under him, shaking. “ _Shhh_ ,” he cooed. “It will feel so good soon. Just a little more.” He huffed, pushing into her with small strokes, getting deeper each time. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he wanted to just shove into her all at once. When he was finally settled deep inside her, he moaned and fell over the top of her, inhaling the beautiful smell at her scent glands.

God, this was where he belonged. He never wanted to leave. Never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay here inside his beautiful omega, inhaling her pheromones forever. 

_His_ omega. All his.

He knew that her pain would only ease with practice, so he slowly pulled out of her, then pushed back in. Again, and again. Soon enough her whimpers of pain turned to pleasure, and she was moaning and gasping underneath him. 

He couldn’t control himself any longer. He rose up, grabbed on to her hips and thrust inside her, quick and hard. And didn’t stop. The slap of skin against skin soon overpowered everything else. He could feel a twitch in the base of his cock and knew he was in a race for the finish line.

She was twitching around him, all hot and warm. His knot was rising and each time it nearly caught inside her, she screamed. When she started begging, he knew it was over. He couldn’t deny her this.

“ _Please, alpha! Please! Give it to me, please. Need it. Need it so bad._ ”

 _Fuck_.

He slammed in one, two, three times more before his knot fully expanded, locking him inside. He held on to her hips with a bruising grip as his abdomen grew tight. Pleasure flooded through him and his vision went dark as he shot his seed inside her. She moaned and came apart underneath him then, her pussy clamping down around his knot, milking him.

 _Fuck_ , he thought again. _She’ll be the death of me_.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Olivia**.

Finally, the pressure that had built inside of her released all at once and she nearly screamed, tightening around Andrew’s knot locked inside of her. She panted, gasping for air. Her vision was nothing but white stars. It was too much. _Too too much_.

Soon after, he put his arm beneath her and pulled her up to his chest before repositioning them so they were lying on their sides. It jostled the knot inside of her and she yelped.

“ _Shhh_ , so sorry, little love. So sorry. _Shhh_ ,” he said, wrapping around her and hugging her tightly. 

Now that the pressure inside her had eased and the pleasure was subsiding, her mind slowly came back to her.

“Such a good little omega for me. So good. Going to stay locked inside of you all week. Rest a bit, love. Once my knot goes down, your body will need more, and you’ll need your energy.”

She whimpered and swallowed the lump in her throat, tears coming to her eyes. She didn’t try to fight them, just let them fall onto the pillow beneath her.

 _Oh no. Please don’t let it happen anymore. Please let it be over,_ she silently begged.

She hated it. She lost herself completely, felt herself became a slave to her omega instincts. Her own body betrayed her. She had _begged_ for him. She couldn’t hold back the sob that broke loose.

She didn’t want to do it anymore. She didn’t want to lose herself again. She wanted to run away and never come back.

“ _Please let me go_ ,” she whispered, but Andrew couldn’t hear her. His breathing was even behind her; he had fallen asleep.

A week? She couldn’t do a week. She didn’t even want to do another hour. She didn’t think she’d survive it. She was already exhausted, her insides still clenching and unclenching on the knot inside her, milking it, taking everything that it was given.

But there was nothing she could do. He was locked inside her. It could be ten more minutes or another hour. There was no way of knowing. She was powerless. She couldn’t do anything.

So she just cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooooo. :( And it's only just started. I am quite attached to her and even though she's my own character, I still find it hard to put her in these difficult situations. Even though I already have the rest of the story in my head, so I know the ending and the general outline of what she'll go through. Still hard to subject her to it. Weird. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading this far! Hope you all have a great day/night!


	8. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She had known it would come at some point, but that didn’t make it any easier to stomach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> WARNING: This whoooooole chapter is rape/non-con with heavy themes of sadism. This will absolutely not be a happy-go-lucky chapter. (Although, let's be honest, none of this has been happy-go-lucky for our poor Olivia. But this chapter is the worst so far, by leaps and bounds). Please be aware before you read and stay safe! <3

But there was nothing she could do. He was locked inside her. It could be ten more minutes or another hour. There was no way of knowing. She was powerless. She couldn’t do anything.

So she just cried.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**. 

He woke up again when his knot had deflated and fallen out of her, along with a river of cum and slick.

 _Fuck_. His cock hadn’t even gone soft before it twitched to life once again. His refractory period had never been so short. Her scent was overwhelming him, and he would happily drown in it.

He squeezed his arms around her tighter, rubbing his cock against her back. Her skin was hot to the touch. She began to sniffle and cry softly. He wanted to feel bad for her, but his dick wanted something else entirely. His poor little omega.

He hadn’t planned to introduce her to this, yet. Wanted her first heat to be nice, maybe even vanilla. He didn’t want to scare her…yet. But he was a fool to think that’s how this would end up.

He didn’t want vanilla. He wanted more tears.

When he pulled away from her, she curled in on herself, face down on the pillow.

She had liked it, though. She had. Or at least the omega side of her liked it. Her moans and begging were sweeter than any sounds he’d ever heard. _What would be even sweeter_ , he thought, _would be her begging him to stop_.

Omegas had a shitty lot in life, that he would admit. Always at the mercy of someone else. Whether it be their family, the state, or their mate. But that wasn’t his problem. He was an alpha, after all.

He got up, went into his closet, and smiled. He had called up an old friend of his to prepare some things before they got home. Ropes, toys, plugs, whips. He wanted to do much more with his omega, but this would be a good start.

He grabbed two strands of rope and one of his ties off a hanger. He would start with something simple. When he left the closet, he found her still sniffling, curled in on herself tightly. Her body was so small. Well, compared to him. She was average height for an omega. Around the same height her mother had been. _That bitch_. But he didn’t want to think about her right now. Wouldn’t let her ruin anything else for him.

Thinking about Olivia’s tiny body underneath him made his cock throb. He needed more. And he had days of this to look forward to.

When he sat down on the edge of the bed, she whimpered.

“ _Shhh_ , little omega,” he said, stroking her hair. “Hey, look at me.”

He thought she would resist, but she didn’t. Once she looked up, excitement surged through his body. Her nose and eyes were red, skin a bit swollen. She looked so fucking beautiful. Just how he wanted her.

He groaned and cupped her cheek with his hand. “Such a pretty little thing.”

He smirked when he saw the anger in her eyes. The poor thing. She had no idea that those dirty looks would make everything much worse for her. But she would learn. He’d make sure of it.

“Lay down, on your stomach,” he said. He didn’t use his alpha voice—not yet. He wanted to see how well she would follow him without it. She moved as if she would comply, but then scrambled for the other side of the bed. He wasn’t sure where she thought she could run, but it didn’t matter. This is what he wanted.

He grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her back towards him. He quickly got on top of her and grabbed both arms, yanking them behind her back, making her yelp. He held them there as she struggled. “Listen, love. There are two ways that we can do this. The first will be much better for you. You can calm down and do as your told, and I will try to keep your pain to a minimum. The second, though, will be much more fun for me. You can continue to fight me, try to get away, whatever you want. But you will be punished for it.”

She was sobbing now, and he couldn’t blame her. Everything she knew of him up until now couldn’t have prepared her for this. But if she had known beforehand, it wouldn’t be as much fun. The novelty of it was one of the best parts. 

He yanked her arms back again, ripping a pained scream out of her. “You will answer me, omega. Which will it be? Give in or try to get away?” When she still gave no answer, he grit his teeth and chuckled. He had hoped this would be the case. “Fine, have it your way. I did warn you, though.”

He took one of the ropes and tied her forearms together behind her back. He had played in the BDSM world before, so this was nothing new for him. He made it tight, but not too tight. Just enough to be uncomfortable. Then he got up and did the same with her ankles, but not before she tried to kick him. “—OFF! Get off of me!” she screamed.

He only laughed some more. He could smell her scent changing—it was full of fury and fear now, and he loved it. 

Once he was finished, he got up to admire his handy work. “So beautiful like this, Olivia. But you know what might look even better? Some marks on that pretty, pale skin of yours.”

He was overtaken by his sadist urges, now, only holding on to his self-control by a thread. His eyes were swimming with red, only small traces of their original color still visible. He wanted to hear more screams, wanted to taste her tears, wanted to watch as her skin turned red from abuse, wanted to _bite into her_ and taste her, leave his teeth marks all up and down her body. She was _his_. All his. 

Even tied up, she still attempted to shimmy away. He considered letting her try—letting her fall off the bed, push herself across the floor. But he had never been a man of patience. Instead, he got back on top of her, grabbed onto where her arms were tied and yanked. She screamed, louder than she had until now. That must have really hurt. 

“One last thing,” he said, grabbing the tie. It was a bit difficult to do with her struggling, but he managed to get the wider end around her eyes, wrapping it back around her head.

Before he could finish, she whispered, “ _please, alpha. Please don’t. Please_.” His breath rushed out of him all at once.

“Please what, little omega?”

“ _Please don’t hurt me_ ,” she begged.

“Well, it’s hard to say no to that. I was going to wrap this tie around again and use it as a gag, but if you promise to be good, I’ll leave your mouth alone.” He typically didn’t compromise. His station in life had never required that of him. However, her begging was more than he could handle. His omega was pleading with him to be gentle. He couldn’t promise that it wouldn’t hurt, but the least he could do was make it a little easier for her.

Besides, with her mouth free, he would hear more sobs and screams.

He chuckled quietly to himself. _God, what a sick bastard you are, Andrew_ , he thought.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Olivia**. 

“I…I’ll be good. _Please_.” She hated herself for begging like this. But when he had yanked her back by her arms, her shoulders felt as if they would rip from their sockets and they were still aching. It was too much. She was so hot, she felt sick, everything hurt. And still, deep inside her was a yearning so strong she wanted to scream.

Andrew leaned over her and licked a stripe up her neck, causing her to shudder, both in pleasure and disgust. “ _Good girl_ ,” he whispered, nibbling on her ear. “But, unfortunately, you have been very bad up to this point. Do you know how worried I was when you ran away? Your heat was so close, you could have been taken by some other alpha. You could have been taken slave. There are some bad people out there, little love. So, you need to be punished. I need to make sure you never do something like that again. Do you understand?”

No, she didn’t understand at all. Didn’t he just agree he wouldn’t hurt her? And if he wasn’t going to hurt her, what was the punishment he was referring to? 

‘ _There are some bad people out there_ ,’ he had said… _Yeah, no shit, sherlock. One of them has me tied me up on his bed._

She had just known that the man he had pretended to be up to this point wasn’t real. She had been right all along. She wished that made her feel better, but it didn’t. In fact, it made her feel worse. She had had real hope when she got to the house and when he showed her that she had her very own area to be alone in. When he hadn’t just taken her first thing that night, she felt hope.

But all that was gone now. Replaced with fear and anger.

“Come on, up you go,” he said, grabbing onto her hips and pulling them up, positioning her knees underneath her. “Alright, love. Here we go. Bite onto the blanket if you need to.”

Before she had time to wonder what he meant, there was a sharp _smack_ across her behind and she yelped, trying to pull away. But he held her in place by the nape of her neck and hit her again, this time on the other cheek. Again, and again he hit her, until she was nothing but a sobbing mess, hiccupping and gasping each time his hand met her skin. She wanted to beg him to stop, but the sobs made it hard to breath and she was getting dizzy. It hurt so much. 

When he finally stopped after what felt like hours, she got her sobs under control and took a few deep breaths. She felt sick to her stomach. She hissed when his hand returned, but this time it was soft as he massaged where he had surely left marks across her. 

“ _Please, please, please,_ ” she begged him. She wanted his hands off of her. He was doing nothing but aggravating her already raw skin.

To her surprise, he listened to her. But then he moved up behind her and she felt something pushing against her entrance. She wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. Because it felt good. Something inside of her was nearly vibrating in anticipation. Her body had done a good job of betraying her, lately, and she resented it.

He kissed up her back and then licked at her scent glands, causing her to moan and squirm. She felt him smile against her skin and it made her sick. But her body needed more. Right now. She felt slick sliding down her legs as he rubbed his cock up and down against her, teasing her.

He slammed into her in one stroke and his hips met her sore skin. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. But he gave her no time to adjust, just pistoned in and out of her, each time making sure their bodies met with a slap.

He grunted and groaned above her as she cried, pain and pleasure beating against each other in her brain. She hated it. She wanted it. She wanted to run. She wanted more. The back and forth was making her dizzy.

It was different this time, though. Her omega hadn’t taken over. She didn’t lose herself. She was here, and she could feel everything, both the physical sensations and the emotions. She wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

When his knot finally slid in and inflated, he nearly collapsed on top of her. Then she felt a sharp pain at her scent glands. He had bitten her, hard. She could feel blood pooling at the mark. A sudden jolt ran though her entire body, freezing her on the spot.

 _Mate_. He had bitten her, and their bond had sealed. He had officially claimed her. One part of her felt pleasure, and she moaned. The other part of her felt horror, and she screamed. She had known it would come at some point, the bite, but that didn’t make it any easier to stomach.

Her body shook with the intense sensations and her vision began to go white.

She felt like she was falling, falling, falling.

And then she was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew mentioned that he was involved in the BDSM world. But I would like to emphasize that the 'BDSM' depicted in this chapter/work is INCREDIBLY UNHEALTHY and non-consensual. This is not how the BDSM community works and should not be taken as an example of what BDSM should be.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading. I really really appreciate it. Have a wonderful day!


	9. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she gasped.
> 
> Bruises in various stages of healing painted her body. She looked down and saw her legs in the same condition. It seemed her face was the only part of her untouched. Her wrists, forearms, and ankles were red and raw from the ropes that had dug into her skin.
> 
> She whimpered. Somehow seeing the damage made it hurt all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all are well.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter doesn't contain any abuse, but there are tiny descriptions of past abuse as well as the aftermath left on her mind and body. Please be aware.

Her body shook with the intense sensations and her vision began to go white.

She felt like she was falling, falling, falling.

And then she was out.

<<<<<>>>>>

On the sixth day, her heat broke. The past few days had been a whirlwind of pain and pleasure. Anger and fear and disgust. She had been tied up more often than not and was only untied when they were eating or using the restroom. And he had pondered whether he should keep her tied up for those, too. He seemed to like the idea of feeding her. After a lot of begging, he let the idea go. For now. She wouldn’t put it past him to bring it up again in the future. She shuddered at the thought. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Andrew squeezed her tighter, spooning her from behind. She wanted to get away from him. His hands on her felt gross, wrong. The pain he inflicted on her had been more than she’d ever felt in the past.

Biting, slapping, spanking, scratching. She had endured five days of it. She was so glad to wake up without that horrible heat weighing her down and clouding her mind. It was finally over. But she was terrified of what would come next in her new life. Because Andrew had finally showed his true colors. 

She knew he was bad person before. But now she really _knew_. More than a strong hunch or feeling like she was right. No, now she had seen it. She had felt it. She could _feel it_. Her entire body ached. She ached in places she didn’t even know existed. She was in so much pain. She wondered if he would allow her to take some pain medicine, but she was afraid to ask.

He nuzzled into her, laying soft kisses on her scent glands—on her bond mark. He had bitten it over and over, so even these soft kisses felt like scraping over an open wound. She knew the skin was swollen, but when she had a chance to feel it over the past few days, there were never any indentions. There wasn’t a mark, no bite mark, as if he hadn’t bitten her at all. It confused her, because she could feel his teeth each time, digging into the delicate skin. She felt when the bond had sealed between them. Bonding required her blood and his saliva to mix—so he had to have broken the skin. But it was strangely absent. She had never heard of a bond mark healing so quickly.

To be fair, though, she didn’t know many alphas or omegas who were bonded. Most of the people she knew were young omegas like herself or betas, who couldn’t bond.

“ _Good morning, little omega_ ,” he whispered in her ear, voice still gravelly from sleep. 

She had learned that he didn’t like to be ignored, and she had learned that punishment came when she did so. So she responded with, “Mmn.” Her go-to response, now. He accepted it and she wouldn’t have to talk to him. A win-win.

“Your heat broke, huh? That’s too bad. We’ve had so much fun.” _Fun? For me it’s been a living hell._ “So,” he continued. He spread his hand over her belly. “Do you think it took?”

Her stomach dropped and her heart sped up, pounding in her ears. She hadn’t even thought about it. There was so much on her mind, but she had forgotten the most important thing. How could she have forgotten? _What if she was pregnant_? She began to panic. She didn’t want to be pregnant. She was too young. She couldn’t have a _baby_. Especially not _his_ baby. She felt like she would be sick.

“ _Shhh_ ,”he comforted her, now stroking her belly with his hand. “Nothing to be afraid of, little love. You’re still young, but this is what you were made for. Everything will be okay. And I’ll be right there beside you every step of the way.”

As if that made her feel any better!

“I can’t wait to feel my babies moving inside you. Can’t wait until your stomach grows until you can barely walk. And I’ll wait on you, hand and foot. Anything my omega needs. We’ll make such beautiful babies, you and me.”

The nausea and panic were overwhelming. She didn’t want any of that. She just wanted to go home. And not this home. Home to the omega house. Home to Devin.

The thought made it feel as if her heart was being squeezed in her chest. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted kids, but if she was going to have kids at all, she would want them to be his. Tears prickled at her eyes, but she willed them away.

Andrew continued to coo ‘ _shhh_ ’ in her ear. Eventually, it lured her back to sleep.

<<<<<>>>>>

When she woke up again, Andrew wasn’t lying behind her anymore. She rolled over, groaning in pain from the soreness that spread through her whole body. But he was nowhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to be alone. She had been attached to him, often literally, for five days and his face was last on her list of things she wanted to see.

She felt disgusting. Dirty. Inside and out. Despite her body protesting, she was able to drag herself out of bed and into the bathroom for a very thorough shower.

When she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she gasped.

Bruises in various stages of healing painted her body. She looked down and saw her legs in the same condition. It seemed her face was the only part of her untouched. Her wrists, forearms, and ankles were red and raw from the ropes that had dug into her skin. In some places, it had even broken the skin. In several places there were teeth imprints, although they hadn’t seemed to have broken the skin. They marred her breasts and arms. She turned around and saw that her behind was red as a tomato, with large bruises across each cheek.

She whimpered. Somehow seeing the damage made it hurt all the more. She wondered how she’d been able to endure all of that. Perhaps her heat had saved her from some of the pain. She rubbed at her wrists and winced at the pain left behind.

When she finally stepped in the shower, even the water hurt as it washed over her. She felt weak, so she sat, but yelped when her butt touched the floor, pain shooting through her. She began to cry. Or rather, she bawled. Each sob racked her body and she whined as she scrubbed over every inch of skin. It hurt, but she needed to get _him_ off of her. She tried to clean inside, too. It was so sore. But no matter how much she scrubbed, it didn’t seem to help. She felt so dirty. Broken. _Ruined_.

Once she had done all she could do, she laid down on her side, water still falling. Somewhere behind the pain, she was thankful this shower was big enough to lay in.

She laid there long after the water grew cold, until she was shivering and her teeth were chattering.

She was confused when the water turned off, and a blanket was laid over her.

“Oh, sweetheart, what did you do? Your skin is nearly raw. You poor thing.” A woman’s voice. Opening her eyes, she saw Ashley, the woman who had greeted her on the first day, with a worried look on her face. She laid her hand on her forehead and it felt so nice. So warm. She leaned into it. “Oh, you’re freezing. Come on, sweetheart, we have to get you up and out of the water. I’ll help you dry off and we’ll get you nice and warm.”

She didn’t fight it. Although she had just woken up a while before, all the pain and all the scrubbing on top of it had exhausted her. She whimpered as Ashley helped her sit up, then stand. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry. I’m trying not to hurt you.” Olivia nodded. Something in the woman’s voice was genuine and caring. She believed her. It almost brought tears to her eyes. She hadn’t felt such a kind presence in a while.

The woman dried her off as gently as she could, then led her back into the bedroom towards the bed. But Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. It was filthy. She didn’t want to go back there. It would ruin all of her efforts to expunge herself of him. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I just changed all the sheets and blankets. It’s all clean.” Relieved, she let Ashley help her lie down, then cover her with warm blankets. Despite the pain of fabric against her raw skin, it felt nice after being so cold.

“Oh, you poor dear,” she said, pushing some of the still-wet hair out of Olivia’s face. “Sleep, now. Don’t worry about a thing. When you wake up I’ll make you some warm tea. I’ll see if I can get Mr. Moroii to get you some medicine for the pain and ointment for the scratches and…your wrists.” Ashley looked down in her lap, almost as if embarrassed for saying that.

“Mmn,” Olivia replied. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart. I’ll be back up to check on you soon. Rest.”

And she did.

<<<<<>>>>>

She spent most of the next week in bed. She decided that she really liked Ashley. The woman would come in and keep her company several times throughout the day. She would bring warm drinks, juices, and a variety of snacks, some healthy and some not, between meals. The woman left every day at three and Olivia missed her company in the evenings.

Andrew was there, too. He had come up the day she had showered and asked her what she had done to herself as he fussed over her. This sent anger rushing through her veins. _What did_ I _do to myself? Look what_ YOU _did to me! None of this would have happened without you!_ But she didn’t argue. She didn’t reply with sarcasm, no matter how much she wanted to. She just said that she didn’t know.

Afterwards, he apologized profusely. He explained that he had lost control over himself because of her heat pheromones. He said he was so so sorry, and he would never hurt her like that again.

She didn’t believe a word of it.

But she pretended to accept it anyway.

After trying to touch her and cuddle with her a few times, he stopped. She would groan in pain each time. Sometimes she would exaggerate it just to make him go away. He apologized every day, over and over.

Each day was a little better than the last. There was still pain, but it was much better than that first day. After a few days, she was back up and walking around. She decided to spend most of her time in her room, going through the shelves of all kinds of books she’d never read before. There must have been hundreds. Maybe even thousands. She couldn’t decide on one—she wanted to read them all at the same time. Andrew rarely bothered her if she was in that room. So, he kept his promise in that respect. This was _her_ room to do whatever she wanted in, he had said. And he let her.

One morning a week later, she had walked out of their bedroom door to hear Andrew shouting downstairs. He was very angry, nearly screaming.

“I swear you’re all a bunch of incompetent morons! You know that? I specifically left you in charge to deal with things while I was gone. I am spending time with my omega. You can understand that! You have an omega yourself! For fuck’s sake!” After a pause he continued, “god damnit! Alright. Yes, I’ll head that way. I suggest you get things ready for me. If I’m there past five, heads will roll.” The anger in his voice scared her, and she tried to quickly head to her room. She didn’t want to see him.

But she wasn’t quick enough. She heard Andrew running up the stairs. “Olivia,” he greeted her when he reached her. “I’m so sorry, little love. I’ve got some things I need to take care of. I should be home later this evening. No later than seven, but hopefully much earlier than that.” He took her face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “I don’t like the thought of leaving you, little one. But I don’t have a choice. So sorry.”

Olivia nodded. “It’s okay. I…appreciate you letting me know. Have a good day.” She had always been a good liar, and she knew it seemed that she was being genuine when that was far from the truth. He kissed her on the mouth then, something he had been doing increasingly more often, then said goodbye. When he got that close to her, his scent would swirl and wrap around her. She still didn’t like to admit to herself that he smelled so _good_. It worked to calm her down a bit, despite how she felt about him.

Olivia turned to head to her room. Her brain was running wild. He was leaving. He would be gone until tonight. Ashley would leave at three. After that, she would run. She didn’t know where, but she knew eventually she’d find a town or something. And even if she didn’t, it would be better than staying here. She still had Emanuel’s number in the bottom of her bag. She would find a phone. Maybe he could help her. Or maybe she’d be able to talk to Devin and he would help her. It didn’t really matter either way. She wouldn’t stay here any longer. She wasn’t interested in gaining any new bruises.

This was it. She would do it. She silently thanked whoever might be listening for giving her this opportunity for escape. She promised she wouldn’t waste it.

“And Olivia,” Andrew said behind her. The voice was stern and full of ice, and it stopped her dead in her tracks. She was afraid to turn around. “I would suggest that you not try anything stupid. It won’t end well for you.” And with that, she heard him walk down the stairs. 

The sentence played over and over in her head. What in the world did he mean? Once everyone was gone, what could he do to her? He had sent dogs after her the first time, but she hadn’t been able to get too far that time. This time, if she left early enough, she would keep running. Even when the sun went down, she would keep going. Maybe the dogs wouldn’t catch up with her.

Cristian would still be in the house by the time she would leave, but she rarely ever saw him. She hadn’t even spoken a word to him yet and she’d been there for two weeks. Of course, she wasn’t able to the first week since she was locked up and in heat, but still. She hadn’t ever heard him speak. She doubted that he cared whether she stayed or went.

And besides, even if he did care, he was only 11. And from what she’d seen, he wasn’t too terribly big. Perhaps her size or even smaller. Andrew said he’s a beta, so she wouldn’t need to worry about alpha strength overpowering her if he tried to stop her. Honestly, how much trouble could he be?

While Andrew’s words scared her more than anything had so far, she knew that this might be her only chance. Or at least the best chance she would get for a while.

She would be better prepared to leave here than she had been at the omega house. The kitchen was filled with food that would be easy to pack in a bag—things that would last a long time, so she wouldn’t have to worry about them expiring. 

Andrew had said they could get her new clothes when she got here, but they hadn’t done that yet. It was getting quite chilly out, especially at night, and she wasn’t sure that the clothes she had would be enough to keep her warm. But she was sure she could steal a couple sweaters or coats from Andrew’s closet. 

Okay. She could do this. It would all be easier this time. She would make it out, call Emanuel and Devin. They would find her a safe place.

It was probably the stupidest thing she had ever decided to do. But everything would be okay.

All she needed to do was wait until Ashley left for the day. Then it would be smooth sailing.

She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, Olivia. The poor thing doesn't have many options if she wants to live a happy life. She's doing the best she can with what she has. Will she be able to get out?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Hope you all have a lovely day!


	10. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tries to fight him off. She pushes at him, but he’s too strong. She severely underestimated him. Finally, she finds her voice and screams for help.
> 
> But there is no one there to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day where I upload two chapters. Sometimes when I start I just can't stop. I'm already started on chapter 11 even... lol
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> WARNING: There is some mild violence and blood in this chapter. Please be aware and stay safe. <3

It was probably the stupidest thing she had ever decided to do. But everything would be okay.

All she needed to do was wait until Ashley left for the day. Then it would be smooth sailing.

She hoped.

<<<<<>>>>>

She had to be careful about packing. Ashley came up to talk with her throughout the day, and she didn’t want her to see what she’s doing. She hoped she was right about the woman and that she wouldn’t tell on her. She had seemed very sympathetic after seeing her bruises—but she hadn’t known Ashley long enough to know for sure. She wouldn’t take any chances.

Her closet was still so empty and the fact that the room was so large didn’t help much. Rummaging in her bag, she found the piece of paper with Emanuel’s number on it and sighed with relief before putting it back. She packed pretty much the same clothes she did the last time, minus a few items. She would need space for more food. She wouldn’t go down to get it until Ashley left for the day, though. It would be hard to explain why she needed so much food right at that very moment.

All that was left was a sweater or coat. She was sure she could steal one or two from Andrew’s closet.

That was a mistake.

Inside, she found a variety of things that turned her stomach. There were ropes—just like the ones he had used to tie her up. Then there were several phallic shaped objects and ‘toys’—some rubber, some glass. She didn’t want to know where he had planned to stick the glass ones. It made her ache down there just thinking about it, and she squeezed her legs together tight. There was also…a whip? Like the ones horse jockeys used. She shuddered. She knew that in the future, he would replace his hand with this whip. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. His hand had been too much already.

She regretted ever walking in there. If she had any doubts about running before, they were gone now. She didn’t want to find out what he planned to do with these things. 

Quickly, she went through a few drawers until she found two sweatshirts, then left and closed the closet door behind her, leaning against it before sliding down and sitting on the floor.

Her breathing was heavy. Fear grew inside of her. What if she got caught? What would he do to her with these things, then? Maybe it was better to stay… But he already had all of these items. If she stayed, it was likely he’d use them on her anyways. 

Was it worth the risk? She had no idea, but she set her jaw and decided that she would do it anyways. _If it’s going to happen either way, might as well at least try to get out of it._

Still, nerves and doubts consumed her mind.

A knock on the bedroom door made her jump.

“Olivia?” Good. It was only Ashley. She threw the sweaters into her own closet, then shut it before opening the door to let Ashley in. “Is everything okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Oh? I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Did you need something?”

Ashley frowned. She clearly didn’t believe that. “I was wondering if you wanted some lunch? Sorry, it’s nearly 1o’clock. I should have come up earlier to ask but I got busy with laundry.”

It was already 1? The day was moving quickly. Thank goodness.

“That’s okay. Sure, I’d love some lunch,” she said and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

Just a few more hours.

<<<<<>>>>>

Once Ashley left, she decided to wait a while before making any moves. She was worried that Ashley might come back for some reason—maybe she left something there, or whatever.

Really, she was just scared and needed some time to calm down.

There was a tv underneath one of the kitchen cabinets and she turned it on. Maybe it would drown out the sound of her own thoughts. There was a news station on and she couldn’t find the remote control, so she left it there.

She looked around the kitchen to find the food she wanted to take. Granola bars, poptarts, fruit snacks, among other things. In the fridge she was delighted to find strawberries and apples. Most of the fruit she was served at the omega house and at school had been from a can or in a mini cup. Always bathed in sugar and rarely anything fresh. 

These would rot quicker than other things, but she decided to take the risk. And she decided to get some for herself right now, while she waited until the coast was clear. She wasn’t able to find any paring knives, so she grabbed a larger one and set to work peeling and cutting.

The news continued on in the background. “ _Thank you, Annie. I’m here in Grover Park, where officers responded to reports of a dead body found early this morning. This is the third body found in this area in recent weeks. While the causes of death are unknown at this time, witness reports have stated that the bodies appear to be void of blood—pale and stiff. Officers believe that all three deaths are connected, but identities of the victims have not been revealed. Police say that they are interested in talking to anyone who may know more. Back to you guys at the studio._ ”

_How horrible_ , Olivia thought. Void of blood? Almost sounds like it’s a vampire or something. The thought made her shiver. Not that she believed in vampires, but still. And it’s the third body found so far. _Hopefully there won’t be any more_. While consumed with her thoughts, the knife slipped, and she sliced open her thumb. She hissed and threw the knife down. Thankfully, the wound wasn’t deep, but it was bleeding quite a bit. _Damnit, just what I need right now_.

There were no paper towels, so she grabbed a thin dish towel off the counter and wrapped it around her finger, but it quickly soaked through, blood dripping down her hand and to the floor.

She didn’t have any idea where band-aids or gauze might be, but she assumed their bathroom might be a good place to start. When she turned around, she jumped. Cristian was standing there. She hadn’t even heard him come in the room.

“Ah. You scared me. Uh… I’m Olivia. Nice to meet you. I cut my finger. Do you know where… I can find… band…” She trailed off. Her eyes opened wide. Something was wrong with him. He looked crazed, a look that she’d seen in Andrew’s eyes, too.

His eyes were red—but not the same dark red that sometimes shows up in Andrew’s. No, his were bright red. So bright they almost seemed like they were glowing. A cold chill ran down her spine. His breathing was heavy. Black veins begin to grow and expand, bulging underneath his skin. He bared his teeth and… are those fangs?!

No, no. She had to be imagining this. She just heard about that news story, so her mind must be playing tricks on her. She closed her eyes tight and then opened them again. Nope, still there. She wanted to scream for help, but she couldn’t seem to remember how.

He was closer to her now and growing closer each second. He reached his hand towards her and she saw long black claws where his fingernails should be. She slowly moved backwards but lost her balance and fell hard on the ground. Before she could do anything else, Cristian lunged at her, snarling.

She tried to fight him off. She pushed at him, but he was too strong. She severely underestimated him. He was no bigger than her but seemed to be just as strong as Andrew. Finally, she found her voice and screamed for help.

But there was no one there to hear it.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**. 

The world is full of idiots. Andrew knew that better than anyone. After all, he worked with the smartest idiots of all. People with degrees in business and finance.

But that did him no good. They were all useless.

He was still fuming about having to go in and take care of things that they should have been able to do without his help. For years now, he had prepared so that he could take leave as soon as he found his omega. He was always ahead of schedule, just in case.

And then he found her. But apparently his preparations were no good if the follow-up was done by morons and good-for-nothings.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. At least he had only been there a few hours. He chuckled to himself thinking of their terrified faces when he walked in the room. They knew that they were walking on thin ice and any tiny movement could cause them to fall through.

_God_ , he almost hoped that they would mess up. He would love to watch them drown. But alas, all was well. He was in and out much earlier than he expected.

He couldn’t wait to get back to his omega. He was anxious being away from her.

_There is no way she’d be stupid enough to run, right? Not when her body is only just healing._ Well, even if she did, he had fail-safes in place. She didn’t know the code to the outer gate, so she wouldn’t be able to leave that way and it was too tall to climb. Plus, he had an electric fence set up around the entire property, which set him back a pretty penny. Of course, it was out of sight of the house. She wouldn’t run if she knew it was there. And if she was going to run, he wanted to know about it. He thought she’d had enough punishment, but maybe he was wrong. She was a stubborn little thing. But if she ran, the outside cameras would catch her every move.

Oh well. A little more punishment wouldn’t hurt. Well…wouldn’t hurt him, at least. He chuckled again.

Finally, he got back to the house and stepped out of his car, throwing his suit jacket over his arm. He sighed in relief. She was safest when he was around. If anything ever happened to her, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Have mercy on the world that would take her away from him again.

He needed to see her, now. Needed to know she was safe. 

Then he heard it. A scream from inside the house.

_His omega’s scream_.

All of his senses kicked into overdrive. He dropped his suit jacket and sprinted into the house. When he opened the door, he could smell it. _Blood._ Olivia’s blood. 

_Oh fuck_ , how could he have been so stupid? _Cristian was home_. 

He ran to the source of the screams. In the kitchen he found his little omega on the floor, fighting against Cristian as hard as she could. He had his teeth sunk deep into her arm.

The world slowed down around him.

His fury overwhelmed him. Seeing someone hurt his omega was a new experience for him. He had never felt like this before. His teeth and claws released immediately. The smell of blood was so much stronger in this room, and he wanted nothing more than to lick up every single drop. During her heat when he had bitten her, over and over, she had tasted like heaven. He wouldn’t mind having more of that.

But none of that mattered. Because she was in danger.

He sprang into action, running over and grabbing Cristian by the neck, digging his nails into the skin. Cristian grunted from the pain and let go of her arm. When Andrew tried to pull him away, though, he heard Olivia scream in pain once again. The little shit still had his claws in her skin.

He squeezed harder until Cristian finally let go and dragged him by the neck into the dining room, away from his precious omega. Once he let go, Cristian jumped up and aimed to attack him, but Andrew was much smarter. He’d been around much longer. He was expecting it. He stepped to the side when Cristian lunged, then turned around and threw himself over the boy, pinning him to the ground on his stomach. 

As Cristian tried to struggle away, snarling, kicking, and scratching, Andrew sank his teeth deep into the boy’s neck. He screeched in pain. He tried in vain to get away, but he soon drooped to the floor, unable to fight any longer.

The boy wasn’t unconscious. Not really. He was still aware. He could see and hear everything around him, but the alpha bite would immobilize him for some time. Since Cristian’s a beta, he would be useless for a good few hours.

Andrew was breathing heavy, now. He threw the boy over his back, heading outside. There was a small basement underneath the house. The only door was outside, and its only purpose is to keep people from getting out.

This wasn’t Andrew’s first time having to use it. And it wouldn’t be the last. He leaned down and entered the code and heard the cellar door click. He opened it, stood up, and threw the boy down the stairs. He landed in a heap on the floor.

Ouch. That had to hurt. But it wouldn’t matter. Vampires are resilient. He would be good as new in a couple days. Well, he would be, but Andrew planned on punishing him before that. The next few weeks wouldn’t be fun for Cristian in the slightest. But the boy would learn what it means to mess with his omega. 

He slammed the door shut and it locked back into place. He spit and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Vampire blood is bitter.

_Olivia_. He needed to make sure she was okay. He ran back in the house.

He planned to run right back to her but realized that his shirt and vest were sticky in places with Cristian’s blood. “ _Damnit,_ ” he muttered, loosening his tie and ripping them off. He didn’t want to scare her any more than he needed to.

_Shit_. He hadn’t planned on telling her what he was until later. At least until she was pregnant. But that was ruined now.

He took a few deep breaths, gaining control and allowing his fangs and claws to subside. Vampires weren’t the beautiful creatures that Twilight makes them out to be. He didn’t want her to run at the first sight of his face, with circles around his eyes and black veins webbing across his forehead and cheeks.

When he was calm enough, he ran back into the kitchen. His fangs twitched again when he smelled the blood, still hanging heavy in the air. Small drops of it were scattered across the cutting board and the floor. _Fuck_ , his omega’s blood smelled so good.

It was a good thing he was an alpha, or he would have lost control again.

His omega was nowhere to be found.

He saw a trail of blood leading out of the kitchen and followed it.

_Don’t worry, little omega. You’re safe now_.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**. 

Olivia ran upstairs into their bathroom and locked the door.

Her bruises that were healing now ached all over again from trying to fight Cristian off. Her finger was still bleeding, but less now. Deep scratches covered her arms from where he had held onto her. 

The mark where he had bitten her was stinging and…hissing? She looked in awe and horror as the wound seemed to heal before her eyes, emitting steam. 

Her entire body was shaking. The adrenaline was wearing off and the terror was catching up with her. 

She clutched her chest as it constricted. She couldn’t breathe, and it felt tight, so tight. She gasped for air and wondered _what the fuck just happened_. She played it all over in her head—what he looked like before, how he had bitten her.

He really did look like a vampire. But that was ridiculous. Vampires aren’t real.

And she thought it was Andrew who had pulled Cristian off of her. But why was he home so early? It was only a little after three.

Nothing was making sense anymore.

She heard a knock on the door and whimpered. She was terrified. What if something happened and Cristian killed Andrew and he was coming back for her?

She whimpered some more. Tears that had evaded her so far came to her eyes.

“Olivia, it’s me.” Andrew. She didn’t know that his voice could bring her such relief. He jimmied the door. “Olivia, my sweet little omega, everything is okay now. Please let me in. I need to see where he bit you and check to make sure you’re not hurt anywhere else.”

_That’s rich_ , she thinks. He hadn’t seemed to care when it was him who was destroying her body. Besides, some of the bruises and scratches were still left over from her heat. It might be hard to tell who made each wound at this point.

After a while, he rattled the door again. “ _Please go away_ ,” she begged. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. Maybe he would punish her for that and add some more pain in her life. She began to cry in earnest, pulling her knees to her chest and folding in on herself as much as she could.

She just wanted it all to be over. All of it. Everything. _Please_.

“Olivia,” he growled out. She could hear him getting angry. “I need to make sure you’re okay. I need you to open the door. If you don’t, I’ll break it in.”

She didn’t doubt he was telling the truth, so she relented and crawled to the door, unlocking it. 

When he came in, she saw his eyes had hints of red still visible. She pushed herself back across the floor, creating as much distance as she could.

But it didn’t make a difference. It never stopped him. He continued moving towards her, then kneeled down in front of her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

After everything that had happened, she just gave up and leaned in. She put her arms around him and squeezed, her nails finding purchase in his skin, crying all the while.

His scent flooded through her and suddenly she felt… safe. She had been terrified of Andrew and what he could do to her, but maybe Cristian was the one she should really worry about.

He continued to hold her and stroked her hair. He whispered soft and reassuring words to her. Eventually, he stood up and she went with him, never letting go. He carried her into the bedroom and laid them both down.

At that moment, he was the most comforting presence in the world. He would keep her safe. Even if he hurt her later, she felt that right at this very moment she was safe.

And after the day she had, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O We're finally getting in to some of the mysteries surrounding Alpha Andrew. Yay! Soon we'll find out more about their past and what the hell Andrew was talking about ten years ago when he said that Olivia had belonged to him from the day she was born...
> 
> Ohh, and do you feel that stockholm syndrome setting in? :( I do. Poor Olivia. Resist! Resist!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. :) Have an awesome day!


	11. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shuffled through some more stuff and pulled out an envelope containing a few more pictures.
> 
> When he opened it, Olivia saw a small smile come to his face. “This,” he put the photo on top of the others in her hands, “is you and I, little love.” He was younger in the photo, holding a baby—supposedly her. He was looking down at her in awe. She could see the absolute love and adoration in him. A stark contrast to the man who had tied her up for days, raping and beating her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope all is well with everyone. Ooooh boy, there is a lot to unpack in these next few chapters.
> 
> No warnings apply for this chapter. :)

At that moment, he was the most comforting presence in the world. He would keep her safe. Even if he hurt her later, she felt that right at this moment she was safe.

And after the day she had, that was enough.

<<<<<>>>>>

“What…,” Olivia started, but stopped. How was she supposed to ask him? _Oh hey, does your nephew happen to be a vampire, which up until an hour ago I believed were the stuff of fairy tales?_ Yeah, she didn’t know how that would go. If she was wrong, he would probably just think she had gone insane. On second thought, though, maybe she had.

Andrew kissed at her bond mark and it felt…good. Better than she wanted it to, anyway. The cognitive dissonance was making her head spin. Her omega wanted the praise, her rational mind screamed at her to run away because he was an abusive asshole. It was a constant back and forth. “What is it, little love?” There was genuine concern in his voice. For the past hour he had done nothing but hold her, cradling her to his chest, and softly whispered that _everything is okay now_. She wasn’t sure if it was true, but she needed to hear it. Needed to believe it.

“Where is Cristian now?” He tensed up and hugged her a bit tighter.

“He’s locked in the basement for now. He won’t be able to get out, don’t worry.”

“What… Why did he bite me? And why did it heal so fast?” She bit her lip, wondering what to say next. “I think he was--,” she cut off as a shiver ran through her spine. “Please don’t think I’m crazy, but _I think he wanted to drink my blood of something_ ,” she whispered.

For a long while, she got no reply, which only made her more nervous than she had been to start out with. And she had started this conversation pretty nervous already. Then, “Olivia, love. There are some things I need to talk to you about.” He pulled away from her and she looked up at his face. Her heart was pounding. The way he said it didn’t make it sound like it would be a nice talk.

She almost wished that she hadn’t started the conversation. But it was too late now. Her curiosity wasn’t going to go away. She wanted to know what the _hell_ was going on.

He rose out of the bed and walked around to her side, holding his hand out for her to do the same. She took it but winced in pain. The bite was almost gone, but the scratches were still burning and itching up and down her arms.

She wondered if there would ever be a single day in this house where she wasn’t in pain. From what she had seen so far, it wasn’t likely.

He went into his closet and came out with a small key, then took her down the hall to a room she hadn’t been in before. Not for lack of trying. When she was free to roam the house, she had tried to peak in every room, but this one had been locked. 

Despite the house being modern, this room seemed old. Even the air smelled stale. The furniture looked very old, and it was so dark in there, even with the light on. It almost had a Victorian feel to it. Everything was bathed in shades of dark colors—reds, blacks, browns.

He motioned for her to sit on one of the two sofas and then went over to a bookshelf and a cabinet. He pulled out several things, laying them beside him. When he was all finished, he carried it all over to the coffee table and sat down beside her, sighing heavily.

Whatever he was about to tell her, he clearly didn’t want to. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear it, either.

He took the lid off a box and began to rummage through. The first thing he brought out was a photo. He handed it to her. It was a couple holding a small baby in their arms, smiling for the camera. She was confused—was this supposed to mean something to her?

“Olivia, do you know the two adults in that photo?” She stared at the photo, racking her brain, but she had no idea. She shook her head. “Well, the baby is you.”

She continued to stare at the photo, incredulous. “And those two people smiling—those are your parents.” 

She turned her head and gave him a dumb look. “These aren’t my parents—they look nothing like them.”

He sighed again. “No, you’re right. The parents that you knew don’t look anything like these people. But I can assure you, these two are your true biological parents. I waited outside the delivery room the day you were born.”

_What the hell is going on_ , she wondered. This was all ridiculous. Of course her parents were her real parents. She had never seen the people in this photo or even heard of them. Granted, she last saw her family when she was six, but still. The omega house had her records. No one had ever said anything about her being adopted or anything like that.

But she paused for a moment, thinking about his words the last night she saw them. ‘ _From the day she was born she belonged to me_ ,’ he had said. She could remember it now after all those years because it seemed so strange to her that night. Her breathing came faster as the memory brought her back to that time.

“That--,” she looked into his eyes. “You’re lying.” She saw the anger flash through him, but just as quickly it went away. But she didn’t care. She didn’t like liars, and she wouldn’t be taken for an idiot. Punishment or not, she would defend her family. These people were not her parents.

He leaned forward and shuffled through some more photos and documents. The next photo he handed her was of the same two people who had held the baby—but her parents were there, too. They were so young, much different from the few photos that were saved from the fire that she had looked at over and over again through the years. Much different than she could remember them. She figured that they were probably teenagers in the photo, but there was no mistaking that it was them. They looked so happy, caught mid-laugh. A few tears came to her eyes before she blinked them away. She wished that she could have laughed with them like that, too. Her life could have been so much different—so much happier—if they were still here to take care of her.

“Your real parents and the parents you grew up with were good friends. From what I know, they grew up together. I knew your biological parents quite well, but only met the others a few times.”

“You’re wrong. I don’t know those people. These two,” she pointed to the parents she knew, “are my parents.”

She could hear him grit his teeth, so close beside her. He growled out, “ _Olivia_ ,” and it sent fear through every bone in her body. “I had no intention of showing you any of this for quite a while. I had hoped to wait until you were good and pregnant, unable to even think about running away. But _Cristian_ ruined all of that for both of us. So here we are. Blame him if you want to be angry. I’ll be sure to punish him myself, later. But I am telling you the truth.”

She wanted to cover her ears as if she was a little child again, shutting out his voice. Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to lie to her and ruin what she had known her whole life? It didn’t make any sense. She couldn’t fathom what he stood to gain from this.

He shuffled through some more stuff and pulled out an envelope containing a few more pictures.

When he opened it, Olivia saw a small smile come to his face. “This,” he put the photo on top of the others in her hands, “is you and I, little love.” He was younger in the photo, holding a baby—supposedly her. He was looking down at her in awe. She could see the absolute love and adoration in him. A stark contrast to the man who had tied her up for days, raping and beating her.

She was getting frustrated. “Why are you showing me this? Where did you even get those pictures of my parents? What is your point?” She knew she was toeing the line. He hadn’t hurt her since her heat, but she expected that she would have more bruises before the night ended. He was easy to anger, and she wasn’t even trying to hide her true feelings.

“ _My point_ ,” he spit out, ripping the photos from her hands, “is that everything you have ever known is a lie. If you would have some fucking _patience_ , I can tell you the truth. But right now, you’re getting on my last nerve. If you want to know anymore, I suggest you play along and quit it with the attitude.”

She was taken aback. She had heard him curse many times, but she had never heard him curse _at her_ with such malice behind it. Not even in the throes of heat when he was hurting her. Or at least not that she could remember.

She didn’t want to hear anymore. But another part of her wanted to hear everything. Wanted to know what kind of lies he would spout next. Her parents had been in that photo with the other couple. There was some connection there, whether all the rest of the story was a lie. She wanted to hear his explanation.

As always, with him, her thoughts contradicted themselves. She was getting real tired of it.

She took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. She would hear more of this story. “ _Sorry, alpha_.”

“Good little omega. See, was that so hard?” She knew his condescending tone was meant to aggravate her even further, but she didn’t take the bait. She did have to bite down on her tongue, though, to keep from lashing out. _God_ , she wanted nothing more than to scream at the man, consequences be damned. But she couldn’t. Not today, at least.

“Alright, I’m just going to be straight with you. I didn’t have a chance to plan out this conversation, so I’m not sure how to tell you without a negative reaction on your part. Well, you probably wouldn’t react well anyways, but that’s not my point. So, here it goes. Olivia, my little Omega, I am a vampire. So is Cristian. Everyone in my family is, or rather _was_ a vampire. Most of them are dead now.”

She didn’t know what to think about that ‘confession’. She didn’t know why he would lie about something so stupid. And he was confirming her worst fears about Cristian attacking her. But still, she had always been told that vampires were fake. They didn’t exist. Honestly, the more reasonable explanation was that she was stuck in some sort of nightmare that she couldn’t wake up from. She hoped that was true.

He sighed again. He was doing that a lot today. “Look at me, Olivia. I would tell you not to freak out, but that would be asking too much in this situation. I’m going to show you something. I swear on everything that I won’t hurt you. I’m an alpha-- _THE alpha_ of my clan. I can control myself in my shift.” He closed his eyes, as if he was thinking about what he would do next. “And listen—vampires aren’t sparkly gods like in Twilight and other stupid movies like that. They’re quite ugly, I will admit. So, be prepared for that.”

He moved away from her a bit before staring her down. She wanted to look away, but she also wanted to see what he was talking about.

His eyes went to the milky swirl of dark red that she had seen, but this time there was no remnants of green or gold. It was solid red. Just like with Cristian, black veins appeared, spreading from his temples and through his cheeks and forehead. His eyes began to look sunken, his skin turning black around them. She looked down to see that his fingernails were growing into black claws. Everything about it was surreal.

Her entire life was surreal these days. 

At the same time, though, he released his pheromones into the air, filling the entire room and her body relaxed, unable to move. Damn those strong alpha genes of his. They calmed her down when she knew that she should be screaming and running away. 

The scent made her dizzy and she fell towards him. He caught her. She was glad he had told her this while she was sitting rather than standing. She noticed that his claws had now retracted for the most part, so he didn’t scratch her.

He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and planted a kiss there. “Sorry, little omega. I had to make sure you couldn’t run away. Again, I had no time to plan this conversation, so I couldn’t think of a better way to tell you than a visual aid. Probably wasn’t the best idea, but I figured you’d already seen Cristian that way, so…”

As soon as she was able, she moved herself as far away from his as possible. But the couch was only so big. He didn’t follow her—just let her have her space.

They sat there for a very long time, neither of them saying a word. She tried to make sense of her thoughts and what had just happened.

_Okay. So, I’m living with a couple of vampires. One of them owns me. The other attacked me. Somehow Andrew is connected with my parents, but claims that they aren’t actually my parents._

No matter how hard she tried, nothing made sense. But she had just seen a person evolve into another creature before her very eyes. In fact, she had seen _two_ people transform that day. So she wasn’t even sure why she was expecting any logical sense in the world.

Well, she figured that the only way to sort everything out was to listen to what he had to say.

“So,” she said, finally breaking the silence. “About the people you claim are my _real_ parents—Where are they now? Why did they give me to someone else?”

“Your real parents are dead. And they gave you to their good friends in order to hide you from me.”

There were so many questions running through her mind, but she had to get one suspicion off her mind. She hoped it wasn’t true, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach. “How did they die?”

He smirked, his signature ice hardening his eyes. “I ripped them to shreds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is going on? Is this guy for real?! What a nutty bastard...
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos. I really really appreciate it. :) Have an awesome day!


	12. Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What will you call her, alpha?” a nurse in the room asked him.
> 
> Looking down in her beautiful big eyes, he whispered, “ _Olivia_.”
> 
> Olivia, his perfect little omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long and it jumps around a bit, but there is just so much I needed to unpack and felt it was better told from Andrew's point of view and in real-time (like not just talking about a memory, but living it. Because a chapter full of quotations as he tells her the story would have been quite boring). So this goes back in time seventeen years and ends seven years after that, the day before the fire that killed Olivia's parents.
> 
> Reminder, since it might be a bit confusing: Andrew told Olivia in chapter 1 that his real name was Andrei, but to call him Andrew. So in most of this chapter, he is referred to as Andrei, since it is set in the past. He only began using the name Andrew after she's taken from him the first time as a baby.
> 
> Hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as more of the truth comes out.

There were so many questions running through her mind, but she had to get one suspicion off her mind. She hoped it wasn’t true, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach. “How did they die?”

He smirked, his signature ice hardening his eyes. “I ripped them to shreds.”

<<<<<>>>>>

**_17 years before_ ; Andrew**.

“Andrei,” he heard his mother calling from outside his door. He laid his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He just wished everyone would leave him alone.

“Yes, mother.” She came in and sat beside him on his bed.

She patted his back. “I’m so sorry, Andrei. If there was a way I could get you out of this, I would. But this is the station that you were born into. You will be the head alpha someday, when your father is gone. You will need to produce strong heirs so that they can take your place after you.”

“Nicu is an alpha, and he actually wants it! Let him be the alpha. I’m not interested.”

“Andrei, love, you are the eldest. It is your responsibility, whether you want it or not.”

He knew that. He couldn’t count how many times people had told him that over the years. Problem was, he _didn’t care_. He could care less whether his clan thrived or perished—he just didn’t want to be in charge of it. His little brother Nicu and little sister Mara had always been allowed to play and mess around while he was inside being taught this or that or shadowing his father in his daily duties, sitting through the most boring board room meetings and listening to the most petty complaints. His childhood had been nonexistent. He had always been excited to become an adult. As an adult, he could do whatever he wanted, and no one could tell him what to do.

But here he was, nearly an adult, and none of that was true. In fact, it was worse than it had ever been. He resented his little brother. Nicu would whine and complain and say that _he_ would be a better leader, that _he_ deserved to be the head alpha. Maybe that was true. He didn’t particularly care. But Nicu had been able to be a child. Nicu had been coddled and held and loved. But Father would yell at Mother if she tried to do any of that for Andrei. “He’s the future head. This world is meant to harden him, not soften him. You are doing nothing but hurting his future,” his father would say. 

The poor boy was touch starved. All he wanted was a fucking hug.

He sighed and let his shoulders droop before sitting back up. “Okay,” he said, preparing himself, “let’s do this.”

<<<<<>>>>>

This batch of omegas was just as rotten as the last. They smelled wrong, all of them. His father noticed the look of boredom and disgust on his face. “Excuse us,” he said, grabbing Andrei’s arm hard and pulling him into the hallway. “Listen to me. Andrei, look at me! You will make a decision within the month. If you refuse, I will do it for you. And that is the end of the discussion. You said you didn’t want a vampire, I said fine. But you have rejected every single human, as well. You are running out of options. You can’t be with a _regular_ human, and there are only so many human omegas with the correct blood. You don’t have to pick one of these today. And regardless of who you choose, you won’t need to marry them right away. But you _will_ choose one.”

His father’s voice never failed to frighten him, even after all these years of being yelled at by him. Every word he said made Andrei want to obey. Too bad Andrei was his son, though. They shared the same superior blood. He could resist it just as well as his father could dish it out. That had always pissed his father off.

He shook him and Andrei winced at the pain where his father’s nails were now digging into his upper arms. “ _You will answer me when I speak to you_ ,” he growled.

He had to push down all of his anger and sarcasm in order to spit out, “ _yes, alpha_.”

He ended up dismissing this group, even with the dirty glares coming from his father. He had a plan in motion, he just needed a bit more time. Garreth was supposed to meet him right after this, then he would know for sure. 

He rushed home and found Garreth already waiting for him in the study. He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, which was likely a good sign.

“Took you long enough. What, did our little prince get scolded again?”

“Fuck off,” Andrei replied, but smiled back anyway. This is how they always were with each other. He’d known the boy since they were in diapers. Andrei was destined to become the head alpha, just like his father. Garreth was destined to become his right-hand man, just like _his_ father was to Andrei’s father. The two families had been together for centuries. Garreth wasn’t a vampire. In fact, his entire bloodline was immune to vampire bites, which is why they were so useful to have around. No matter how out of control a vampire got, the bite would do nothing to them. Unfortunately for them, their blood also tasted delicious, so they were often reduced to feeding toys. But not Garreth’s family. No, they were protected underneath his father’s authority. No one dared mess with any of them.

“So,” Andrei started, “what did you find out?”

“Oh, my friend, you are in for a treat. But before I give you that information, I think _I_ deserve a treat for all of my hard work. Right?”

Andrei rolled his eyes. “You can have all the treats you want. But only after you tell me what you know.”

“You drive a hard bargain. Hmm,” he said, pretending to think, “I suppose that’ll work. But I’m holding you to that, by the way! You said _all_ the treats I want. Hold on to your wallet, Andrei, because it’s about to get a whole lot emptier.”

What Garreth had found was worth more than all the treats in the world. A year ago, he had come across a paper in his dad’s room about previous alpha heads _making_ their omegas. The practice hadn’t been done in centuries as far as they could tell, but Andrew was immediately interested. If he could make his omega, he could mold her the way he wanted her.

“Alright, so here’s what I’ve got,” Garreth started. After they found that paper, they had started looking into it more. Apparently, witches used to be able to mate a living alpha with an omega still in the womb, ensuring that they were tied together from the very beginning. The problem was, they had no idea where to find a witch who knew how to do it. Or if such a witch existed. Witches were sparse anyways. But Garreth had gone on the hunt, and he had finally found something. “Her name is Eleanor, but she lives on the other side of the country. I’ve already spoken to her and she has assured me that she can do it. Background check came back clean and she’s done successful work for others. So, buddy, looks like you’re going to have a little omega to take care of soon.”

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He wanted an omega. He really did. But he didn’t want just any omega. If he were able to create an omega specifically for him, that would be even better. He already had a couple picked out to carry the child for him.

The only issue was his father.

So he and Garreth set up a plan to convince him.

<<<<<>>>>>

His father had thought the idea was the stupidest he’d ever heard. It took hours of him screaming at them before they got anywhere. Eventually, he agreed. Only after Andrei reminded him that _he_ would be the alpha someday and has every right to choose his omega-- _the future mother of his children_ \--however he pleases. But he only agreed on one condition: He would need to approve the parents of the child.

Andrei was in. 

At first, his father refused his idea of allowing the couple their freedom in exchange for a child. But the couple was basically free already—they weren’t working for the family or anything like that. They were just under their charge, meaning that all major decisions needed to go through his father first. They were small things though, like marriage and divorce approvals, things like that. And he once again eventually agreed. Andrei had never had this much luck in convincing his father, but he wasn’t going to question it now. He just hoped his lucky streak continued.

So, Andrei and his father met with the couple. They were quite young, in their early twenties. The woman was a beauty with auburn hair and fair skin. The man was strong and lively. He had been watching them for some time and had done his research. The couple didn’t want children, which everyone around them thought was strange. No, instead, they wanted to travel. They wanted to get out. But previous requests had been denied.

So, here was their chance. They were told that they were to stay in the Moroii home with Olivia until she was weaned. And then they were free to go wherever they pleased.

And after just a day’s consideration, they accepted.

All that was left was the conception and a witch named Eleanor.

He would soon have his omega. And he couldn’t wait.

<<<<<>>>>>

_11 months later_.

Andrei paced outside the room, listening to the screams and moans of pain on the other side. No one had come out to update him for an hour now. He was nervous, palms sweating. _What if something was wrong_?

He had such a strong attachment to the little thing. Eleanor had done her job well. The little one who would enter the world soon was his mate. He felt it in his bones. All that would be left would be a bond mark when she had her first heat. But until then, he was perfectly fine waiting. He had never felt such love for someone before. Sometimes, it shocked him how strong it was. He hadn’t even met her. But he knew that she was all his. And that filled his heart with joy.

Some time later, he heard the sound of a baby screaming and he actually cried. _Him_. Andrei Moroii, future head alpha, shed tears. His father had said tears were for the weak, so he had never let himself cry. But today was special. He had no problem shedding tears for her.

They let him in moments later and the first time he held her it was like he had finally found his home. Anywhere she was, that was where he belonged. His perfect little girl. So beautiful already, with a head full of thick auburn hair and wide eyes. He couldn’t wait to spend every moment with her. They even had a hard time convincing him to hand his omega back to the mother to breastfeed. But, if that was what would keep his little one happy, so be it. 

“What will you call her, alpha?” a nurse in the room asked him.

Looking down in her beautiful little eyes, he whispered, “ _Olivia_.”

Olivia, his perfect little omega.

<<<<<>>>>>

_8 months later_.

Olivia would always perk up when he entered the room. She was such a happy little thing and had made his miserable life so much easier to deal with. He would take her everywhere. Even to important meetings. But his father didn’t seem to care—she had both the men wrapped around her little finger. Which meant she got away with absolutely everything and always had her way.

And that was perfectly fine with Andrei. 

She was crawling a bit, now. It was the cutest thing to watch her scoot around on the floor. Her worldview had reached a whole new level. She could now go where she wanted. It made his heart light up to see her so excited about new things.

Like new foods. She _loved_ food. He would give her a spoonful of something and before he’d had a chance to get another spoonful, she would already be holding out her hands making grabby motions, mouth still full of the last bite. _More, more_! He liked to tease her and pretend that he hadn’t seen her or that he was busy looking at something else. Eventually she would start babbling and then pouting. He couldn’t get enough.

Word had traveled to a few of the higher-ups that this little one was being raised as his omega and it didn’t go over well. They were outraged— _’she’s only a baby’_ , they said! _’You’re sexualizing a child’_! _’These aren’t the dark ages, you know!!’_

But it wasn’t anything like that. He didn’t see her as anything other than a precious little one that he was lucky enough to take care of. He even worried that he wouldn’t be able to see her as a sexual being once she was of age. Which was the whole purpose of her existence.

But that was okay. As long as he got to be by her side in some capacity.

He was head over heels.

<<<<<>>>>>

_1 month later_.

Andrei ran as fast as he possibly could to little Olivia’s room. Something was happening. Everything was burning. Everyone was screaming. He needed to keep her safe. 

But when he got there, she was gone. His entire world came crashing down around him. He had never felt so much panic. Up to that point, he had pretty good control of his shift. But at that moment, all control went out the window. 

Once he shifted, everything was sharper—the sights, the smells, the _instincts_.

He ran in the direction where her smell was the strongest. Her parents’ room. _Oh thank god, they’ll be keeping her safe_. But when he got there, he only found the parents. No Olivia.

“Where is she? I have to get her out of here,” he screamed at them, but got dead looks in return. It infuriated him. Something was off. “ _Where the fuck is she_?”

Olivia’s mother smiled. “She’s somewhere where you’ll never find her. Somewhere you can’t hurt her. My baby is not an object for you to own. And of all people, I wouldn’t let a _vampire_ keep hold of her.” She had spat the word out like poison.

He was seconds away from losing control but gave them another chance. Not for their sake, but for Olivia’s. Again, they answered that she was ‘safe’ now and that he would never see her again. 

And something snapped inside of him. Olivia was his entire world. And these people had put her in danger. If she wasn’t with him, she wasn’t safe. She would never be safe.

The entire world turned a beautiful shade of red. Once he gained back a bit of his control, he thought that it was the light of the fire shining in through the windows. But on second glance, or rather second _smell_ he realized it was blood. Their blood. Everywhere. They were hardly human bodies anymore. They were torn beyond recognition. He had slaughtered them. And now he lay among the carnage.

Without Olivia.

He would find her, no matter the cost.

<<<<<>>>>>

_Five years later_.

Garreth burst into the room, breathing heavy and eyes wild. “Andrew,” he gasped out. “Found her. They found her!”

And the world that had been so dark since that night grew a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that it wasn't a typical chapter, but it's all important information for the back story.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading. I really appreciate it and all the kudos. We'll be back to present day with Olivia next chapter. :)
> 
> Also, I literally just created the Garreth character today, but I love him. I wish I could have written more of him. Hmm.
> 
> Edit: I edited one sentence to explain that Olivia's parents were to stay in the Moroii home until Olivia was weaned. I didn't make that clear before. Sorry!


	13. Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at her and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes, nearly flowing over. “ _Thank you, little love_ ,” he whispered. “ _I’m so happy to have you home. You have no idea how much I missed you_.”
> 
> And now, she knew he was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when we were starting to feel some empathy for the man... Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Descriptions of past violence and then physical violence towards the end. Please be aware and stay safe!

“I’m…sorry. That that happened to you.” She frowned, looking down at some of the other photos Andrew had given to her as he told his story. There were so many of them. And in every single picture he looked over the moon to be with that little baby girl. _Her_. Olivia truly felt sorry for Andrew. For the first time, she saw him as vulnerable. If what he had said was true, she couldn’t imagine how much that must have hurt him.

She was still confused, though. If he had been such a good person and had treated her well, why would those people—her parents—have sent her away to someone else? Her head was pounding trying to make sense of it all.

But there was one important question she needed to ask. “You said that that woman bonded us before I was born and that you knew…or, I guess, you _know_ that I am your mate.” She wasn’t sure if she should even say the next part. She felt bad. “Why can’t I feel it?”

He gave her the saddest smile she had ever seen on someone’s face. “I don’t know. I have no idea why you can’t feel it.”

She nodded and thought some more. “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but…where are your parents? And that friend you mentioned, Garreth?” She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. She wasn’t sure how he would react to the question. If something bad had happened to them, the question might make him angry.

But his face was blank and while his eyes were open, he was staring at nothing. He looked broken, defeated. “I’m really sorry. You don’t have to answer,” she assured him. None of his actions up to this point were excused, but hearing him talk about the past had changed her view of him, if only a little bit. She didn’t want to hurt him right now any more than he was hurting already. It was clear he was struggling. 

His voice was flat and quiet when he spoke. “They’re all gone. Mara and I are the only ones left. Well, there used to be others that survived too. But they’re gone now, too. Your parents got involved with a group of people who wanted to rid the world of vampires. The night they sent you away was the night the group attacked. They hired hunters. People who hunt werewolves and vampires and all things supernatural. From all over the country. And without warning, they came.” He furrowed his brows. “They killed my parents first. I watched as my mother’s head was blown off, right in front of me. I was able to run. I tried to save you, but…well, you know that part.” He paused for a long while before continuing. “I was able to get out. I was determined to find you. Mara and Nicu got out, too, as well as several other vampires from different families. Garreth made it, too.”

The tone in his voice was so defeated and broken. He said that he and his sister were the only ones left, but that others had survived originally, too. Which meant something must have happened to them, too. What an awful world.

“Most of the vampires in this area were killed. What we didn’t know was that this group had a much larger reach. All over the country, all over the _world_ , this group planned attacks. By the end, vampires were an endangered species. They still are. But most of the hunters died, too, during their plans. But some remained, and they never stopped hunting. Our family was too public. Our business was well known and well connected. We couldn’t hide. They got Nicu and his wife a few years later, after Cristian was born. He was going to have a little sister, soon. And when they finally came for me a few years after that, I had stepped out for a couple hours. When I came back, they were already there. But they had found Garreth first. They killed him as a ‘traitor to the human race’. They slit his fucking throat, right there in my office. That was the end of them, though. I made sure of that. Vampire clans don’t typically work together, but for the sake of our species, several of our groups joined together to find the last of the hunters and eliminate them. _But that doesn’t bring back the ones who are already gone_.”

Her heart ached for him. She wanted to say ‘sorry’, but that didn’t seem to be an appropriate response. She was more than sorry, but nothing she said was going to bring them back. She scooted closer to him on the couch. Cautiously, she grabbed one of his hands that he had on his lap. She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, but if it helped him, she would do it. She just couldn’t stand to see someone in so much pain. 

He jerked and tensed up when she touched him, and she almost pulled away, scared that she had angered him. But then he relaxed, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. 

He looked at her and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes, nearly flowing over. “ _Thank you, little love_ ,” he whispered. “ _I’m so happy to have you home. You have no idea how much I missed you_.”

And now, she knew he was telling the truth. 

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**.

She had touched him first this time. He wasn’t expecting it and it had put him on edge before he realized what was happening. She had never touched him first. He was always the one initiating any physical contact they had. Recounting his horror stories had done a number on him. He tried to block those memories out as much as he could. Of his mother dying in front of him, of watching Garreth shake in fear as the hunters brought a knife to his throat. He never wanted to think about these things, but she had asked him, and she deserved to know the truth that had been kept from her.

By the time he finished, it was already very late. He was exhausted after all of it and he just wanted to collapse in his bed and sleep for days.

“You look tired,” Olivia said. The concern in her voice made his heart sing. She was worried about him. _Actually worried_. He couldn’t even find the words to describe how much that meant to him. His beautiful, sweet, _kind_ omega. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Mmn. I am. I think I’m going to head to bed. I would like you to come with me, but you don’t have to.” He wanted to hold her as he fell asleep. Wanted to let her scent wrap around him. But she might need some time to think about everything she was just told.

“Oh…yeah, I can do that. But I’m a little hungry. Would it be okay if I eat first?”

“Oh! That’s right, you’re probably starving. You were making something earlier—” he cut himself off, not wanting to bring up what had happened. His gaze flickered down to her arms and the deep scratches there from Cristian’s nails. Anger washed over him. He wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to take Cristian and beat him within an inch of his life.

Her eyes opened wide with a sudden realization. “The blood!”

He was confused. “The blood?”

“Yes, my arm was bleeding and it’s probably all over the place! I need to clean everything up. Where can I find the cleaning stuff?” She paused as if questioning whether or not she wanted to say anything else. She looked down in her lap, avoiding his eyes. “Do you have…bleach? Because…the smell…I don’t know if… if it will bother you, or something.” She was too cute. He wanted to hug her and never let go. So considerate.

“Leave it,” he said. “Ashley can get it in the morning. You don’t need to worry about it. Just grab something to eat and you can come back up. And don’t worry about me—I’ll be fine.” He smiled to let her know that he meant it. 

“O-okay. Are you sure, though? I mean, it might stain everything and it will be harder to—“

He cut her off. “I’m sure. You don’t need to worry about a thing. It will be taken care of.”

“Okay.” She stood up, heading for the door, before turning back. “Do you want me to bring you anything to eat while I’m down there?”

“No, thanks. I’m not feeling very well.” He stood up, then, too and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. He breathed her in and felt like all his troubles were melting away, whether that was true or not. When she actually hugged him back, he was so happy he wanted to scream. He laid a quick kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

Once she was gone, he sighed and cleaned up the pictures and documents that he’d gotten out and put them back in their places. He left the room and locked it up behind him. That room held so many important memories for him, and he didn’t want to risk losing them.

He took the key back into his closet and was going to grab pajamas when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked down to see a piece of fabric of fabric sticking out of a bottom drawer. Which wouldn’t really be all that unusual, but he hadn’t been in any of the bottom drawers for a while. They were all winter clothes and it was only just now beginning to grow chilly outside. He couldn’t remember seeing it when he’d walked in earlier, though. But maybe he just wasn’t paying attention.

He frowned and opened the drawer to push the fabric back in, but he found something even more unusual. It was clear that at least a couple things were missing. He had no idea what clothes he had in there, but he knew something must be gone. His drawers were always quite full, but there was an empty space in this one.

He thought, maybe, that Olivia had taken a sweater from him for some reason? He couldn’t imagine why she would, but he didn’t know who else would have done it. _Maybe she was just cold_ , he thought. Ashley cleaned and organized the closets every once in a while, but she wouldn’t have any reason to take things out. 

He decided to look in Olivia’s closet. 

But he wished he hadn’t. 

**Olivia**.

Andrew said not to clean up, but she couldn’t just ignore the mess. She had to at least wipe up what she could. She didn’t want Ashley to have to clean dried blood stains. It certainly wouldn’t be a fun job. But she also didn’t want to ruin any of the bright white kitchen towels in order to do so. She began looking in different cabinets, hoping to find a towel that was a darker color, but didn’t have any luck.

“Ah!” She screamed, a little in pain but mostly in surprise, when something hit her. She was on her knees bent down looking in a bottom drawer and whatever it was had hit her full on in her side. When she looked up to find the source, her blood ran cold.

She was terrified. Laying there was her bag—the one packed and ready for her to run away. The only space left in the bag was for the food that she had planned to bring from the kitchen. But she hadn’t had the chance.

She was too afraid to look up. “Olivia,” he said, voice cold and hard. It was the complete opposite of the warm and soft voice he had used with her just a moment ago upstairs. “What is this?”

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute, but nowhere in those thoughts could she find a response to get her out of the shit storm she was surely going to be in. She couldn’t find an excuse. Only fear for what was to come.

“ _OLIVIA!_ ” He screamed and her entire body started to shake. Her breathing became quick and shallow. “ _Olivia_. I will give you one more chance to answer. What. The fuck. _Is this_?”

Still no explanation would come to her. So, she thought the next best thing would be an apology. She really hoped that would work. “ _Alpha, please, I’m so sorry, I—_ ” She yelped and screamed when he walked over and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out of the kitchen. She tried to find purchase with her feet, but he was moving too fast. She reached up and grabbed onto his arm, digging her nails in and trying to pull herself up. If she didn’t, she felt her hair was going to be ripped out of her head.

She screamed again when he let go, tossing her towards the staircase. She hit hard and her ribs connected with the bottom stair. “Ah!” she cried out. She tried to scurry away, but he grabbed her hair again, this time using it to force her to look up at him.

“ _Upstairs. Now_.”

 _Oh no._ She was in so much trouble. She tried to get up so that she could walk upstairs but he kicked her back down.

“ _Crawl_ ,” he commanded.

She began to sob. As she crawled up, she started begging, words coming fast and frantic. “ _Please alpha, I’m so sorry. Please. Please don’t hurt me. Please. I’m sorry_.” She choked on a sob when she heard him chuckle behind her.

“Oh, little one. The more you beg, the more I want to make it hurt.” He was a completely different person than the one he had been a few hours before. And the polar opposite of the pictures she had been shown where he was so happy and excited to be around her.

No, now he was the portrait of evil.

And she would soon find out just how _evil_ he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I really appreciate them all so much! Have a great day!


	14. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She whimpered and begged, “ _Please alpha, please don’t. Please, I swear I’ll never do it again. I’m sorry, please_.”
> 
> He leaned down and kissed her bite mark, making her shudder. “I know you won’t, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope all is well. This chapter is a tiny bit longer than most of the others.
> 
> WARNING (very important for this chapter): This chapter contains graphic rape/non-con. Worse than anything in this story so far. Please read the tags and be aware! Stay safe. <3

No, now he was the portrait of evil.

And she would soon find out just how _evil_ he could be. 

<<<<<>>>>>

She couldn’t stop her sobs. She was so scared. She didn’t want him to hurt her like he had the first week she was there. Another round of that was something she didn’t think she could survive. Or rather didn’t _want_ to survive. She was _still_ recovering from it.

He made her crawl all the way into their room before turning around and closing the door behind them.

She decided to beg him once more. It would only cause her more trouble, but she had to try. “ _Alpha, please. I’m so sorry. When I packed the bag I…I didn’t know about…everything. I didn’t know about what you told me. If I had, I wouldn’t have tried to leave. Please_.” She was lying, of course. She probably would have still tried to leave regardless of what he told her. Sure, she had sympathy for his situation, but that didn’t erase what he had done to her up to that point. And what he was about to do now.

He smiled softly at her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. At first, she had hope that maybe he had listened—that maybe he would have mercy on her. “Be that as it may, all actions have consequences, little omega. You need to learn that you are only safe if you are here with me. I’m only doing this because I love you, you know. And sometimes love is painful. _Undress, then sit back down on your knees_.” He had used his alpha voice and she felt helpless. She tried to resist it, but it was too much. She complied. Just like that. Her omega was powerless to his alpha. Every time he used it on her it infuriated her, and she wanted to scream.

She closed her eyes and got her shaky breath and tears under control. Tears would only give him satisfaction. She furrowed her brows and looked down at the floor, clenching her fists where they lay on her knees. _I have never in my life heard of someone showing love through pain and bruises. What a crock,_ she thought.

He disappeared into his closet and came back with rope and she trembled remembering the last time he’d used it. “This time, little love, we’re going to do things a little differently. Put your hands out.” He crouched down in front of her and she did as she was told, too scared to do otherwise. “Good girl. I’m going to tie you in front this time and leave your legs free. I want to see how well you will behave.” He hadn’t tied her too tightly and she much preferred this than having her forearms tied behind her. It was much more comfortable this way and she’d be able to move around. Her standards for ‘acceptable’ and ‘comfortable’ had dropped significantly since she met this man.

He stood back up and looked down at her, grabbing her under the chin to force her to look back at him. It was strange. The harsh look he usually had was absent. He just looked…blank. His face was void of any emotion. It put her on edge. It was easier to predict his actions when he frowned or glared or smiled or smirked. Somehow this was much scarier.

He unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down a bit along with his underwear, freeing himself. He stroked himself a couple times before he said, “open up, little omega.”

But she didn’t. She knew she’d be punished, but she didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of this. _Why me_ , she wondered.

He grabbed her by the jaw and _squeezed_ and she was sure he was going to break it. But it did what he intended it to do. She opened her mouth to try to pull away from the pain. Once she did, he shoved himself inside her. She gagged as it hit her throat and continued to gag as it just kept going. His hands went to either side of her head before he began to slam into her. First slow, then fast and hard.

Her eyes grew wide and she tried to pull away, but he only held her tighter. Every time he pulled out and then thrusted back in, it hurt. She couldn’t breathe. She didn’t have time to take a breath before her mouth had been stuffed full. 

Eventually, she began to fight. Not only because she wanted to, but because her body had been starved for air too long and was doing anything it could to get away. Since he had tied her in front this time, she was able to attempt to shove him away. When that didn’t work, she clawed at his skin, but that only seemed to make him push in faster, harder.

Soon, she felt like all strength was leaving her and her hands dropped to her lap. Her entire body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The noises around her started to disappear until she could only hear the sound of her quick and panicked heartbeat. Her vision began to blur and whiteout.

And she was grateful. If she passed out, she would get away from the pain and fear devouring her. She leaned into the feeling, hoping it would take her under quick.

But she was clearly a fool, she thought, for thinking he would make things so easy for her.

All at once he pulled out of her mouth and she gasped for air, coughing and choking on her own spit. Her throat felt raw. She tried to swallow, but it felt like swallowing rocks. She started to cry, which only made it harder to breathe again.

 _Please make it stop. Make him go away,_ she begged God, Buddha, Zeus, whoever would listen. _Please_. She would become a devout believer right then and there for whoever listened.

But her prayers went unanswered. 

She didn’t even have the energy to pull away when he got down on his knees in front of her and started to ‘ _comfort_ ’ her. _Comfort her_ after he caused the problem. If she wasn’t so exhausted, she would have laughed at the irony. 

Her hair had fallen into her face and had been plastered there with sweat. He pushed it out of the way and _shhh’d_ her, then pulled her up and onto the bed. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear. “It’s not over yet, sweet girl. I haven’t even cum yet.” She curled in on herself and sobbed.

He moved her so she was laying on her stomach with her hands over her head. They hadn’t had sex since her heat, and she was terrified of the unknown. Would it hurt? Would it feel _good_? Would he beat her like last time?

But…he hadn’t made her present for him as an omega does for an alpha. He hadn’t moved her into that position. What were his plans? 

He released his pheromones into the air. It made her dizzy.

She heard him removing his clothing and then felt him climb over the top of her. She trembled in fear and anticipation when she felt his dick slide between her cheeks. He groaned. She felt wetness between her legs and was horrified to realize it was her own.

 _It’s not fair_ , she thought in vain. It had never been fair for omegas, but there was nothing she could do about it. To be born an omega in this world meant being owned by and _submitting to_ someone else.

“ _Okay little love,_ ” he said, his voice nearly whisper-quiet. “Just breathe. And remember, _I am punishing you because I love you._ ” 

Fear poured through her veins as she tried to comb through what that phrase meant. He had confirmed that this part, too, was a punishment, meaning it would hurt. She braced herself for it, but then gasped when she felt something _different_.

She whimpered and begged, “ _Please alpha, please don’t. Please, I swear I’ll never do it again. I’m sorry, please_.”

He leaned down and kissed her bite mark, making her shudder. “I know you won’t, love.”

And then he began to push himself inside of the wrong hole.

She tried to wiggle away from him, but he was too heavy, and he put a hand on her lower back, keeping her in place.

She was being torn in half. She cried out and dug her nails into the bed spread. The stretch was unbearable. It hurt worse than any of the pain he had inflicted on her before. Worse than the bite she had gotten from Cristian. Worse than _anything_.

She buried her face in the mattress as her cries became sobs. But each sob made her body tighten and made the pain that much worse. “ _Please, alpha_ ,” she screamed, her voice muffled in the fabric. 

“ _Shhh. It’s okay. It will be over soon, little omega. And then I’ll never hurt you like this again because you will never try to run away._ ”

If he shushed her one more time, she felt she was going to explode in a rage. 

She tried to grit her teeth and bare the pain, but she had never felt anything like this. Every time he pushed in, she felt like she was being ripped apart and every time he pulled out, she felt he was pulling her insides along with him. “ _Please, I can’t_ ,” she whispered, so quiet she wasn’t even sure if he could hear her.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt him grow impossibly harder inside her. She was moaning in pain and yelping each time his body met hers. But she knew that meant it was almost over. He was almost done.

But then she felt something even bigger pressing against her. She screamed and tried once more to wiggle away, even though she knew it was useless. “ _Please alpha, don’t. You can’t! Please! I’ll die!_ ” His knot. She could feel his knot against her.

She was choking and sputtering with each sob and she only cried harder when she felt his full weight on her back.

She was going to die.

He kept getting faster, and she continued to beg. But then he slammed into her one, two, three times more and stopped, groaning and biting into her. She screamed from the pain, but felt relief run through her. He hadn’t knotted her. That didn’t lessen the pain she was in at that moment, but at least it wouldn’t get any _worse_. 

She could feel him releasing inside her. It was irritating her insides and she felt an overwhelming surge of nausea. She whined and whispered one last time, “ _please, alpha_.”

After a long while, she winced as he pulled out of her and moved to lay beside her, pulling her against him.

“I’m so sorry, little love. So sorry. _Don’t ever try to leave me again_.”

She whimpered. Her hole was burning, and her throat was still raw from before. And it had only gotten worse with each scream. 

She decided she wouldn’t try to leave again. Not if this was the punishment.

Maybe if she was good, he would be nice to her. He wouldn’t hurt her again. 

With that hope, she drifted off to sleep. 

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Devin**.

He tried to deny his feelings for the past couple years. He had tried hard to find someone or something else to occupy his time. _For fuck’s sake, she was underage_!

But he couldn’t. The second he laid eyes on Olivia he thought she was the most adorable little thing he’d ever seen. She was only 13. But that was fine—he didn’t speak more than a few words to her, so no harm, no foul. Until she turned 14 and he was assigned as her counselor.

And every single day that he talked to her, he fell harder for her. He met with her frequently—much more often than any of the other omegas assigned to him. She would come to his office to hang out when she didn’t have school. And on days where she did have school, he made sure to stay late after his appointments ended so that he could see her. He sometimes even made excuses to come in on Sundays when he didn’t work. He would ‘forget’ something so that he could just say hi to her. He had it bad.

He had even let himself go a bit too far. Admittedly, more than a few times. He would hug her. He hugged lots of omegas, of course. He was well liked as a counselor, so hugs came with the job. But he hugged her _more_ and _much closer_. Every single chance he got, he would press himself against her. Eventually he started kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her hair. If anyone knew, he would have been fired immediately. But he couldn’t stop—he always wanted more. Wanted to kiss her lips, touch her. Love her.

He was disgusted with himself. Sure, he was only 24 at the time he started working there—he wasn’t an old man. But she was a little girl. He had considered quitting more than a few times—he didn’t want to make an even _bigger_ mistake with her. He knew she had a crush on him, too, but it didn’t matter. She was too young, and that was the end of it. Besides, she hadn’t had her first heat, and when she did, she wouldn’t want him. He was a beta. She would need an alpha.

Sure, Omegas dated and married betas every now and then. But he knew their heats were a rough affair. Twice a year they would suffer for days without a knot. There were knotted toys to help omegas who were without an alpha. But from what he knew, it was never the same. No, for those few days, they were in hell.

He didn’t want that for her. He wanted her more than anything in the world, but he didn’t want her to suffer because she was with a beta when she should have been with an alpha.

The world just wasn’t fair. And if that thought made him seem like a whiny child, so be it. Omegas were not given a fair lot in life.

He didn’t want to let her go, but he wanted her to be happy. And for most omegas, that meant finding an alpha.

But not _that_ alpha.

The first time he spoke to him, he knew something was off. The man seemed cordial enough, but behind his words hid venom. His eyes were cold, even when he smiled and _acted_ polite. Yes, _acted_. Devin had no doubt that the man Andrew pretended to be was not the man he really was. But everyone around him was completely convinced. At times, he wondered if he was crazy or just jealous.

He didn’t even know how he knew the man was a snake. He had no evidence. But he just knew.

He had tried to stop it. Several times over he had tried. He had talked to Ms. Cora. Hell, he had even talked to the higher-ups, telling them that an alpha was trying to take an underage girl who wasn’t ready to leave and was nowhere near her heat. 

But none of that mattered, because the man was flushed with cash. He had heard that Andrew had paid three times the regular price of a top-notch omega by the end of things. The omega house wouldn’t have turned that down regardless of who the man was. Most omega houses, this one included, were run by the state. And the state was corrupt. If they smelled money, they would sink their teeth in and not let go until they had their fill. Omegas be damned.

He hated it. He hated everything about the system.

Olivia hadn’t even been gone a month, but each day felt worse than the last. He wanted to see her beautiful smile. He wanted to hear her laughing at one of his dumb jokes. He wanted her, period. Everything about her. He had never understood the term ‘heart break’. He thought it was just a phrase that people say. But now he knew. It was called heart break, because your heart literally _hurts_. And his heart hurt so bad he could hardly stand it.

As it turned out, he wasn’t the only one who felt that something was off with Andrew. Emanuel felt the same way. He confided in Devin that he had been the one to help Olivia leave. And for that he was truly thankful. 

When Ms. Cora called to tell him that Olivia had run away because her alpha was coming to take her, he felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t think the man would take her yet. He thought he had more time. 

He immediately jumped in his car and drove back all day. He didn’t even stop. He just needed to get there. He needed to find her and keep her safe.

All night he had looked. He had went around calling her name, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. He had finally gone home to get a couple hours sleep. And then Ms. Cora called and woke him up to tell him Olivia was safe.

A huge weight lifted off his shoulders and he breathed a sigh of relief.

But it didn’t last long.

Because now that she was found, she would leave with that man. He was terrified for her. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had a sick feeling in his gut that Andrew would hurt Olivia somehow. That Olivia’s life would become a living hell.

So, he was about to do the stupidest thing he’d ever done.

He was going to rescue her.

Of course, if he found out she was truly happy there, he would walk away. That’s all he wanted for her, after all. Love and happiness for the rest of her life. But if she was unhappy, if she was being treated roughly or abused, he would get her out of there if it was the last thing he ever did. And it very well might be.

His plan was to head north to Canada once he had her with him. Their laws were much more strict about ‘owning’ omegas and what their owners could do to them. Omegas had more rights there. He knew of several cases where they refused to extradite omegas to the U.S. if the omega claimed they had an abusive alpha waiting for them. He decided taking the chance would be better than not trying to help her at all.

 _Click_. His computer screen thanked him for purchasing an airline ticket.

He quietly rejoiced in the fact that counselors had access to all omega records, including the records of the alpha that claimed them. The man lived in Oregon. So that’s where he was going.

This was it. He was going to save her. And then he was going to take her away and give her everything she deserved. If she let him, he would marry her. He would marry her the first chance he got. It wasn’t even really a ‘want’ anymore. No, it was a _need_. He needed her. He just hoped that she needed him too.

He’d soon find out. His plane would leave in two weeks.

And then he would see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviiiiiiin. Will he come to Olivia's rescue? I sure hope so. Our poor little Olivia. :(
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! I appreciate it so much. Have a wonderful day!


	15. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew was thrilled.
> 
> Well, okay, maybe a mixture of heartbroken and thrilled.
> 
> Heartbroken because he had to punish Olivia for trying to leave after pouring his heart out to her. But thrilled because he was pretty sure of one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all are having a great day!
> 
> No warnings apply for this chapter.

Maybe if she was good, he would be nice to her. He wouldn’t hurt her again. 

With that hope, she drifted off to sleep. 

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Olivia**.

When Olivia woke up, it was early morning. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains. The night before she had fallen asleep without any blankets on and she was freezing, her arms covered with goose bumps.

She felt sore all over. Swollen down below, parched up above. She needed something to drink and she also needed a shower. She felt filthy from head to toe. To top everything off, she was dizzy and nauseous.

 _It’s going to be a great day_ , she thought, filled with sarcasm. 

When she moved to get out of bed, she froze when she realized that Andrew was still holding onto her, his arm over her waist. Slowly and carefully she attempted to move him so she could get up. She didn’t want to wake him and had no interest in speaking to him this early. Or late. Or ever. She just wanted to be alone for a while. But she also wasn’t sure if her ‘punishment’ was over yet and waking him might start everything all over again.

Finally, she was able to slip away from him and made her way to the bathroom, attempting to ignore the way the world spun around her. She saw herself in the mirror and was thankful that at least she didn’t have any new bruises. On the outside, anyway. Her throat might be a different story. Turning on the shower, she put her hand under the stream and drank from it. It felt like each and every muscle in her throat was protesting. When she was younger, she would often get strep throat. Sickness was always ripe at the omega house, and she seemed to get sick more often than most. That one tiny drink felt an awful lot like that. She would have much preferred strep throat to how she’d actually gotten in this state.

The memory made her shiver. She never _ever_ wanted that to happen again. Suffocation was not the way she wanted to go, but she had gotten a taste of it being without air that long. And she didn’t want to _hurt_ anymore. She was so done with pain in her life.

She decided that from today, or rather last night, she would do her best to be good. Or, what Andrew considers good, at least. Whether she liked it or not, this was her life. There was very little chance she would make it out of this place unscathed. Hell, there was very little chance she would make it out of this place, period. She was in over her head. 

Everything would be easier if she just gave in.

As she stepped into the shower, her nausea caught up with her. She dry-heaved for what felt like a lifetime, eventually settling down on her knees. She needed to get something out, but Andrew had come in fuming before she’d had anything to eat the night before, so there was nothing in her to throw up.

She laid her head down on the shower floor. It was so cold, it felt good. Somewhere the clean-freak part of her brain was yelling about how _dirty_ a shower floor must be, with all that bacteria and grime washing off of people. But she didn’t have the energy to listen to that voice, just laid there and tried not to think about throwing up.

Distantly, she heard a knock on the door, but didn’t respond. She felt too sick and all she wanted to do was cry. She had been feeling better, _why did she try to run away_? _What a stupid idea_ , she chastised herself.

She barely heard him come in the room and open the shower door. She only responded when Andrew turned the water off. And the only response she gave was a whine. The water had felt good washing over her.

“Oh, little omega. You poor thing. Hey, sit up a bit,” he said, kneeling down beside her. He tried to pick her head up, but another wave of nausea crashed through her and she groaned, gagging once more. He sat back and ran his hands over her wet hair and back. It felt nice.

And she was done feeling ashamed of that. Of feeling good when he touched her. She was just going to give in and accept it. _When in Rome_ , she thought.

“I think you should probably see a doctor. Do you feel well enough to go out or should I call someone to come here?” While she did want to go out, she wasn’t sure a ride in a car would help with her nausea. 

“ _Here, please_ ,” she whispered.

“Okay, hold tight, little love. You’ll feel better, soon.”

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**.

Andrew was thrilled.

Well, okay, maybe a mixture of heartbroken and thrilled.

Heartbroken because he had to punish Olivia for trying to leave after pouring his heart out to her. But thrilled because he was pretty sure of one thing: she was pregnant.

Her scent had been changing ever-so-slightly over the past week. At first, he didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he pushed the thought aside. It wasn’t rare for an omega not to conceive during their first heat. Sure, he had hoped. But hope had never got him very far.

But when he woke up and found her gagging on the shower floor, he got excited. _She_ didn’t look too excited about it, but she had no idea what was happening, yet. And even if she did know, he wasn’t sure how excited she would be. Probably not very.

This would lead to a whole new conversation they would need to have. _Regular_ human omegas typically didn’t survive a pregnancy with vampire babies. Well, not just ‘typically’. He had never heard of one surviving. Human omegas of her kind, though, could and did. But it would be a different pregnancy than what she would be expecting. And not in a good way.

But he would tell her all about that later. No need to alarm her now.

There were a few doctors still alive who Andrew had known his whole life—doctors who worked with vampires frequently. When there were frequent vampires to work with, that is. One such man was Dr. Ross and he was pulling up to the gate at that moment.

He had gotten Olivia out of the shower and back into bed and the poor thing was in bad shape. She was pale as a ghost and she looked miserable. He didn’t like seeing her like that, believe it or not. He wanted her to be happy and healthy. And he had lied to her in the shower about feeling better soon. He was dreading the moment he’d have to tell her this horrible feeling wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

Andrew typed in the security code and opened the gate, then waited for him at the door.

“So nice to see you again Andrei! You look more and more like your father every day. I have no doubt he would be proud of the man you’ve become.” The man reached out and shook Andrew’s hand with an iron grip. He was older, probably in his late 60s, but you wouldn’t have guessed him to be over 50. He looked the same now as he had when Andrew had known him as a teenager.

He wasn’t going to respond to the comment about his father. Whether his father would be proud of him or not was no concern of his.

“Thank you. It’s nice to see you, too, Dr. Ross.”

“So, where is your omega? I bet she’s a beauty. She was such an adorable little baby, so bright and happy.” He led the man up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

“I’m afraid she isn’t looking too bright and happy today. As I told you over the phone, I’m almost positive that she’s…well,” He knocked on the door and led the doctor in. 

“Olivia, love, this is Dr. Ross. He’s here to take a look at you and he’ll probably take some blood samples as well to make sure everything is okay.” She whimpered at that. From her reaction the first time he’d had someone put a needle in her, he expected it. She wasn’t the biggest fan.

“Olivia, dear, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve known Andrei—uh, Andrew, for a long time.”

The tests were typical. He took her temperature, listened to her heartbeat, etc., etc. Eventually he took a few vials of blood. Dr. Ross tried to make small talk, but Olivia did little more than whimper and groan. Andrew didn’t blame her, though. It occurred to him that her throat might be sore from the night before, which may account for the lack of talking. He wanted to feel bad about it, but it had felt too good. He’d do it again if he had the chance.

After everything was finished, Andrew thanked the man and sent him on his way. In just a couple hours, he would call Andrew with the results. He couldn’t wait.

<<<<<>>>>>

He spent the time sitting with Olivia, stroking her hair, whispering sweet things to her. It seemed to make her feel better, which made his heart swell with joy. She was responding to him more and more. Maybe his punishment would stick this time. The more likely reason was that she was a pregnant omega and her alpha was with her. Either way, he hoped it would continue.

When his phone rang, he hurried from the room to answer it. Whatever the doctor said, he didn’t want Olivia to hear it just yet.

Before he’d even had the chance to say “hello”, Dr. Ross was saying “Congratulations, Andrei. It seems you’ll be a dad soon.”

He couldn’t even speak at first. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled that big—smiled so big that it hurt his cheeks.

He was going to have a baby. He was going to start rebuilding his family. And it was all going to be with his beautiful little omega. The world had never felt so _right_. He felt he could have exploded with all the happiness swelling inside him. 

Just as he was about to speak, Dr. Ross interrupted. “But Andrei, listen to me. You and I both know how delicate this pregnancy will be. I am not here to tell you how to treat your omega. I don’t know where all those healing bruises and scratches came from. But I will warn you, if you want a healthy omega and healthy babies, that cannot continue to happen. Over the next six or so months, you need to treat her like a fragile flower. Too much stress, and you will surely lose the baby or babies. And you might lose her, too.”

His heart sank and he leaned against the wall. A growl built in his chest, but he kept it down. He wanted to tell the man to mind his own business. Olivia was his omega and he would do with her as he pleased. But he knew the man was right, so he bit his tongue. The thought of losing her again—this time for good—made his stomach lurch. He hated the thought more than anything.

“She’s young and seemingly healthy, so it’s likely she’ll produce more than one child. However, any more than one baby will exacerbate the risks. Remember that. She needs to be resting and you need to be supporting her. Whatever she needs.” After a pause he continued, “I’ll be calling to check in every week and will be back in a couple months. It will be safer and more convenient for her to stay at home rather than come to my office, so I’ll bring the proper equipment and we will do an ultrasound there when the time comes. If there are any concerns you have at all, don’t hesitate to call me. It’s very important that she stays healthy. She should start feeling a little bit better in a couple weeks. The first bit is always the most difficult. I’ll be sending over a list of over the counter items that will help her feel more comfortable. Again, I am just a call away. If you feel like something is wrong, call me immediately. Congratulations again, Andrei. I’m looking forward to meeting this little one or ones.”

He thanked the man and hung up, then slid down the wall and onto the floor. The man was right. This could be incredibly dangerous for her if even the slightest problem were to occur. Despite her bloodline, it was still risky. Vampire whelps took a lot out of their mothers, especially so with human mothers. A part of him hoped for twins or even triplets, which wasn’t uncommon. There was something about vampire-human pregnancies that produced more children than average. But another part of him hoped for only one. One wouldn’t be too much. She’d be able to handle one. It would be safer, and in the end they would have a baby and he would still have his omega. And they could always have more later.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. He decided then and there that he would treat her better. He would do everything he could to keep her happy and healthy and _here_.

She would never leave him again.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Olivia**.

She hadn’t gotten any better. She still felt nauseous and dizzy and now she felt tired, despite having slept for quite a while the night before. Plus, her stomach was cramping up, she still felt swollen, and her throat still hurt. She wondered if she would ever catch a break. 

Andrew left the room when his phone rang, and she was hoping that it was the doctor who visited them telling him that there was a very simple fix to whatever problem she was having. It was unlikely, but she could hope.

When he came back in, he had a smile on his face. A real one, radiating happiness. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but she hoped it would also make _her_ happy.

He came to sit down beside where she was laying on the bed and grabbed her hand. “Olivia, little love, I have some news to share with you.” He took a long pause and it made her nervous. “You’re pregnant.”

 _What_? She wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly. _Pregnant_? _No. Nope. No way_. She didn’t want to be pregnant. She wanted this to be a cold or maybe the flu. Not morning sickness.

Her heartbeat picked up and all of a sudden, she couldn’t breathe. She grabbed at her chest and she could hear Andrew faintly in the background asking her if she was okay. 

Of course she wasn’t okay.

Sure, she had decided not to run away anymore. But if she was pregnant, she _couldn’t_ run away. She wouldn’t even have the option. And she at least wanted that much.

No. She was stuck. She was stuck and tired and sick and in pain.

Her day just kept getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord. Poor Olivia. Sure, she decided to stay, but that was HER choice. As long as she still had a choice, she could deal with it. But the poor thing just can't catch a break.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for continuing to read and leave kudos and comments! I really appreciate it.
> 
> Have an awesome day. :)


	16. Pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he finally rang the bell, he waited. And waited. And waited. Every second felt like an eternity and his heart beat faster and faster until all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. After a long while, he wondered if the woman who had just left had been the only one in the house.
> 
> But then the door opened. And there she stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all well. Sorry this chapter took me so long--the second season of my favorite video game came out, so I've been busy playing that.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! It's a little boring because it's just a lead up to something, but I hope you like it anyways. :)
> 
> No warnings apply for this chapter.

Sure, she had decided not to run away anymore. But if she was pregnant, she _couldn’t_ run away. She wouldn’t even have the option. And she at least wanted that much.

No. She was stuck. She was stuck and tired and sick and in pain.

Her day just kept getting better and better.

<<<<<>>>>>

It took her a while to catch her breath and once she had, she felt worse than before.

“I’m sorry. That was pretty sudden to give such big news. Are you okay?” Andrew was holding her hand and looking at her with such a sweet and caring look in his eyes.

She didn’t like it one bit.

“Mmn,” she replied. She couldn’t think of much else to say. She had just found out she was pregnant with the child of her rapist. The person who killed her parents. Both the ones related by blood and the ones she had grown up believing were her real parents. She still hadn’t asked him about that night ten years ago. It just didn’t feel right to ask him after he’d spilled his guts about such sad things. And then of course she was ‘punished’, so she hadn’t had the chance. She would, though, later. She knew it was him that night, but she needed to hear him say it.

“There are a few things you should know about being pregnant with a vampire. And unfortunately, they’re not very nice things.” He squeezed her hand before continuing. “Humans aren’t the best suited for carrying vampire babies. Regular humans don’t survive. But those with your blood line do. Even vampires pregnant with vampire babies don’t have the best pregnancies. The babies require a lot from their mothers, so the mothers are more often than not sick and weak. Which is why you’ve felt so awful today.”

“Wait, isn’t it too early though? For me to get sick? I just had my heat a little over a week ago.” She was hoping against hope that somehow whatever tests that doctor did were false. It was way too early for her to be experiencing any symptoms of pregnancy, so surely it was wrong.

“Right, that’s another thing. Pregnancies with vampire babies progress much quicker than a regular pregnancy. Instead of nine months, they only last about six. So, everything will be happening much quicker than you’ve been taught. Which is one reason why the pregnancies are so difficult. They do about the same amount of growing as other babies, but they do it in two thirds of the time. They are a tiny bit smaller than your average baby, but not by much.”

Six months? Only six months. Six months and she would be a _mother_. She felt the panic start to take hold of her again, so she took a few deep breaths to ground herself. But she was terrified.

“Andrew,” she said. She needed somebody to tell her it was going to be okay. Since he was the only one in range, he’d have to do.

“What is it?”

Tears gathered in her eyes and she whispered, “ _I’m scared_.”

“Oh, little omega. There’s nothing to worry about. You’re going to be okay. Everything will be okay, I promise. What are you afraid of?”

All of her thoughts and fears came pouring out at once. “I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t want to give birth. It hurts, right? And I’m _scared_. What if I can’t do it? What if it’s too much? What if I _die_? I don’t want to, please,” she begged him. It wasn’t as if there was anything he could do about it now, but the fear was too much, and her brain was too scattered to worry about logic. “I…most of my life I didn’t have parents. What if I’m a bad mom? What if I screw the kid up and ruin their life?”

She began to cry in earnest then, sobs ripping from her body as she shook. It was a lot to take in. The past two days had been information overload and it was just too much to deal with. Andrew laid down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He ran his hands through her hair, and she could feel his scent relaxing her. She was grateful for whatever comfort he was able to give her.

“Olivia, love, you don’t need to worry. You’ll be a perfect mother. This is what omegas are made for—what they’re meant to do. And everything will feel worth it once you get to meet your beautiful little one. Someday, you’ll get to see our children running around and playing, and you’ll wonder why you were ever scared of such an amazing thing.”

She wasn’t entirely convinced, but it was good enough to calm her nerves. She suspected that most of it was due to his scent, but regardless of what it was, she felt a tiny bit better. Maybe he was right. She had heard that the first time you see your child, your whole world changes. For the better, she hoped.

In a way, she was glad she hadn’t been able to run away. How was she supposed to deal with a vampire pregnancy all alone? And before yesterday, she hadn’t even known vampires were a real thing. If she was being honest, if she hadn’t seen Cristian and Andrew transform right before her eyes, she wouldn’t have believed it at all. 

But she hadn’t been able to run. She was here. And Andrew knew what he was doing. He could help her through it.

Maybe it was going to be okay.

After a while, she stopped crying and just let him hold her. She couldn’t believe there was a time when she felt disgusted by his touch. Because right at that moment, it felt better than anything she’d experienced. It felt safe and warm. Like home. The thought scared her at first. But she had decided that morning not to feel ashamed of her feelings any longer, so she let the emotion pass and just enjoyed the moment.

Finally, he pulled away enough to look at her. “You should really have something to eat. Is there anything you want? Maybe soup or something?” She shook her head, but he wasn’t taking no for an answer. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so she was forced to look back at him. “If you want to stay healthy, you need to eat something. Eating might even make you feel better. You won’t know until you try.”

She gave in and he left the room to find Ashley. She had never seen him cook and she wondered if he even could. Even when Ashley would leave for the day, he would just heat up something that she’d prepared. It wasn’t so hard to put soup on the stove and she certainly wouldn’t have bothered Ashley to do it when she could have done it herself.

She thought for a moment ‘being rich must be amazing’ before realizing that _she_ was rich now, too. She went from poor to rich in sixty seconds, and it still hadn’t set in. Or maybe she just hadn’t let herself settle in to her new situation. If she settled in, it would have made it harder to leave.

_Well, I can’t leave now. Might as well make the most of it_ , she reasoned.

When Andrew came back he brought tomato soup, but also a grilled cheese sandwich. While she had no appetite, she did love grilled cheese sandwiches, so she decided to toughen up and try a few bites.

There were so many things running through her mind. She was beginning to wonder if a mind could get burnt out after thinking too much. She had done enough of it over the past couple weeks. If it could, she would surely find out soon.

When she moved to take the food from him, her arms were stinging from the scratches Cristian left there. Andrew was able to wrap her finger where she’d cut it, but the scratches were all over. There was no way to cover them all.

“Is… Cristian okay? I mean, he’s probably hungry, right? Maybe you should bring him some of this food instead of me.”

The look on his face was one of ice-cold anger. His voice was flat when he answered, “Cristian will be fine. A little hunger won’t kill him.”

She frowned and took a few bites of the sandwich and a spoonful of soup. Despite him attacking her and despite her fear of the boy, he was just that: a boy. He was only eleven. He was a kid. She still wasn’t 100% sure how vampires worked, but she was sure he had only attacked her because he couldn’t control himself. She had been the one to cut herself, so it was really her fault.

But she didn’t have time to think about it anymore before an overwhelming urge to vomit came over her. She quickly put the food aside and stumbled out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. She was dizzy before, but rising so suddenly had made it worse. Thankfully, she was able to make it to the toilet before purging the little bit of food she had just eaten.

She felt cold hands on her skin, pulling her hair back and wiping the sweat from her forehead. When she finished, he pulled her back against him and held her as her tears began to fall. She was miserable. Absolutely miserable. And he had said this was only the beginning. She had six more months left of this.

“ _Shhh_. Everything is okay. Just breathe.”

She didn’t want to be this vulnerable. She felt bad that he’d had to help her. All her life she’d been able to get by without relying too much on others, but here she was relying on him for everything. “ _Sorry. I’m sorry_ ,” she whispered.

“ _Shhh_. Nothing to be sorry for, love. I’ll always be here to help when you need it.” He held her a bit tighter and kissed the top of her head. “ _I’m right here. I love you so much, little omega. So much. More than you know_.”

Regardless of how he treated her, every time he said those words she could hear the truth in them.

Maybe someday she would be able to love him, too.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Devin**.

Once the plane touched the ground, his anxiety and anticipation sky-rocketed.

He couldn’t wait to see her. Couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms again. Couldn’t wait to take her away and give her the life she deserved.

But he had no idea how he was going to do it.

He had the address where the alpha lived but had nothing more than that. The guy was rich, so it was likely security would be tight. He didn’t know how he would get in, but he knew he would do whatever it took to get to Olivia and keep her safe.

If he failed, he would be ruining his life. And if he was going to ruin his life, he might as well go all out.

He rented a car and made his way to the house. It was far outside the city and it felt like he had been driving forever by the time he finally came upon the estate. He knew the man was rich, but the size of the house and the property still surprised him. He had never seen such a large place.

But there was a gate. A very large gate that he knew probably only opened with a code or a remote of some kind. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get past it, because he didn’t think that someone would let him in if he pressed the buzzer. Especially if that someone was Andrew. When Devin had hugged Olivia on the day she left, he could see the fury and hatred in Andrew’s eyes. He was just barely able to control himself, so Devin couldn’t imagine that the man would just let him walk on in if he was there.

He could see the front door of the house from where he was sitting in his car, and when it opened, a woman came out. He panicked and drove down the road, not wanting to be seen just yet.

But then he realized that she might be leaving. She was wearing a coat and carrying a bag, so maybe she was going out and she would need to open the gate. It was too good of a chance to pass up. He just hoped that Andrew wasn’t at the house at that moment. Devin doubted the man would welcome him with open arms if he walked up to the front door after sneaking onto the property.

He pulled his car off the road quickly into a thicket of trees, then exited, closed his door as quietly as he could, and ran as fast as he could to the gate. If the woman caught him, this plan wouldn’t work out. And if he was caught, he doubted he’d get another chance. Just as he heard the gate opening, he reached a few bushes planted outside the brick wall fence and crouched down, waiting for the car to exit so that he could enter.

Once the car had exited and pulled away from the drive, he darted in the gate and hoped and prayed that the woman hadn’t seen him in her rear-view mirror. He waited to hear any sign that she would be coming back before walking up the driveway.

Once he reached the doorway, he hesitated before ringing the doorbell.

He knew this was stupid. He had known it since the very moment the idea popped into his head. But if it meant getting Olivia back, he would gladly try any stupid plan he could think of. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. What if Andrew was the one to open the door? The man was rich and had an evil look in his eye. What if he killed Devin for trying to go after ‘his omega’? He hated how alphas talked about omegas as property, but that was the way the world worked, he knew.

Once he finally rang the bell, he waited. And waited. And waited. Every second felt like an eternity and his heart beat faster and faster until all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. After a long while, he wondered if the woman who had just left had been the only one in the house.

But then the door opened. And there she stood.

“…Devin?”

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

When Andrew’s phone buzzed, his heart dropped. He knew the tone. It was his security app alerting him that someone was on his property. This was only the second time he’d had to leave his omega alone. Ashley knew the security codes, so he was positive it wasn’t her setting off the notification. Who could it be? He felt sick when he picked up his phone to look. Olivia might be in danger. His omega. And also, his _child_ was in danger. The future of his family.

When he opened the app to look at the camera feed, he scowled, and anger flooded his veins. He quickly stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “ _FUCK_!” he screamed.

When he came out of his office, everyone stared at him, fear painted on their faces. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone held their breath, knowing that when Andrew was having a bad day, they would _all_ be having a bad day.

His assistant was the only one brave enough to speak, having worked with Andrew for many years now. “Is…Is everything okay, sir?”

Andrew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the boy. “No. It isn’t. I’ll be leaving for the day. It seems I have a pest problem I need to take care of.”

With that, he left, rushing to his car.

Oh, he had a pest problem alright. One disgusting and irritating pest.

And he was going to exterminate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's someone strange in front of your house...who you gonna call? Devin-busters! Please excuse my lame excuse of a joke, I just had to. lol 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I really really appreciate it. :) Have an awesome day.


	17. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Olivia,” his voice cracked. “You don’t have to stay here. I can take you away and we’ll never have to see him again. Please, give me a chance.” At this, Andrew laughed. He couldn’t believe the boy had the nerve to say this right here, in front of her alpha.
> 
> Andrew was actually holding his breath for her answer. He didn’t think she was so stupid as to go along with it—he’d made sure that the punishments were harsh enough for her to run for the hills at just the thought. But still. She was a tough and headstrong little thing. He could never quite tell which way she would lean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> No warnings apply!

Oh, Andrew had a pest problem alright. One disgusting and irritating pest.

And he was going to exterminate it.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Olivia**.

“…Devin?”

She had to be hallucinating. There was no way Devin was standing in front of her. It didn’t make any sense. Although nothing did, these days.

“Olivia,” he said, breath rushing out of him.

“You…Why are you here?” Not that she wasn’t happy to see him. She was. But she was positive Andrew wouldn’t be very happy he was here, and she had no idea when he would be coming home. Last time he left, he’d come home super early. For all she knew, he could be pulling up to the driveway any moment. 

There was worry in his eyes as he looked her over. She knew she didn’t look good. She was pale and she had lost a lot of weight already because she could barely keep any food down. She couldn’t imagine how tiny she would be by the end of the pregnancy. She absentmindedly put her hand over her stomach. There was already a little bump there and it was still unbelievable to her. When she did this, his eyes got wide.

“You’re…”

Pregnant. She looked down and away from his face. There was shock but also _hurt_ in his eyes and she couldn’t handle it. She didn’t want him to look at her that way.

“Olivia. I…love you.” Her head shot back up to look at him. She couldn’t have heard him right. She had to be dreaming. The man that she’d loved for years was saying that he loved her too? “I want you to come with me. I want to be with you, for the rest of our lives. And…if you’re pregnant, we can deal with that. Just, please. Please come with me.”

He was holding his hand out, but she couldn’t take it. Tears prickled at her eyes. “Devin, you have no idea.”

“No idea about what…?”

No idea about anything. No idea how in love with him she was. No idea how badly she wanted to say yes. No idea how badly she would be punished if she tried to leave again. No idea that they couldn’t possibly raise this baby together, because he had no idea this baby was a vampire. He just had no idea.

“You have to leave.” She didn’t want to say it, but she knew she had to. When it came to responding to people trying to take her away, Andrew didn’t have the best track record. He’d killed before, and she didn’t doubt he could do it again.

“What are you talking about? You’re clearly not happy. You look miserable! Come with me, please. I can help you. We can get through everything together. We can—” She cut him off before he could say anymore.

“ _Please_. Please get out of here.” Her heart ached when she realized that her brother Chris had said these exact words to her the last time she saw him. Well, the man she thought was her brother. But now she knew exactly what he felt like, telling her to leave not for his sake, but for her own safety. And she was parroting his words to Devin, needing him to leave not because she wanted him to, but because he _needed_ to.

He dropped the hand he’d been holding out to her. “He’s been hurting you, hasn’t he?” She was a bit shocked to hear him say this. Her bruises and scratches were mostly healed, so she wasn’t sure how he knew. “Don’t deny it. I could tell what kind of person he was from the first day I met him. He’s a snake, Olivia. And you deserve better.”

She needed him to leave, so she knew she had to lie. “He doesn’t hurt me. I’m very happy here. Please leave. If he comes home, I don’t know what he’ll do.” That part was true, at least. She wasn’t exactly sure what he would do to Devin, but she knew it wouldn’t be good.

“Come on. Let’s go pack up some clothes. We’re leaving together.” He pushed past her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the foyer. When she tried to pull away, he just tightened his grip.

“Devin, please! You don’t want to mess with him! You don’t know what he’s capable of!” She begged him, but he didn’t seem like he was listening. Because instead of letting her go and leaving, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

It felt like a dream. She had always loved his hugs. So warm and inviting. So _loving_. She melted into it and couldn’t help but hug him back. It took her back to when her life was so much simpler. When all she had to worry about were rude roommates and homework due dates. Tears fell down her face, both happy to see him again and sad knowing that he had to leave.

“I missed you so much, Olivia. So, so much. I think about you every second of every day. I can’t be without you anymore. Please. I’m begging you. You have to come with me. We’ll go somewhere he can’t find us.” The yearning in his voice felt like a knife cutting her apart. Hearing him beg like this physically hurt her. She didn’t want to say no.

But the past few weeks had changed everything. She was pregnant, and she didn’t know the first thing about raising a vampire child. Did they need blood? She had no idea. The child would likely die if she were to leave this place. And even if she didn’t want the child, she still didn’t think it was fair to subject it to a life without its father. And Devin would be a great dad, she knew. But Devin wasn’t a vampire. Devin didn’t even know vampires existed.

It just wouldn’t work.

She pulled away from him, ignoring how he tried to hold on to her. “Devin, it doesn’t matter how much you beg. It doesn’t matter if I want to leave with you or not. The fact is, Andrew owns me. He does. That’s the law, even if we don’t like it. And…this baby is his. It wouldn’t be fair to the baby or to Andrew if I were to leave. I just can’t do it. Please listen to me and understand. I need you to leave. Now. Before he comes back.”

He stared at her for a long time. And then he smiled, turned, and sat on a bench by the doorway. “I’m not leaving without you. So, either you leave with me, or we’ll see what _Andrew_ ,” he spat the word like venom, “is capable of.”

Her emotions were clashing inside her. On the one hand, she wanted to grab his hand and go and be happy somewhere far away. But on the other, Andrew had been so nice to her since they found out she was pregnant. He was sweet and caring, and he made sure she was comfortable. He hadn’t done anything she didn’t want to do. She didn’t want to risk that. Because if she got caught, she knew he would likely hurt her again. And this pregnancy already hurt enough. She didn’t know if she could handle any more.

The frustration and unease worked together to make her nauseous again, for about the thousandth time that day. Fighting the urge to vomit in the entryway, she ran to the nearest bathroom, emptying her stomach of the lunch that she had finally-- _finally_ \--kept down. It had been delicious, too, and Ashley had been working so hard to find something she could stomach. She was finally getting her appetite back, but here it was, being flushed down the toilet. Literally.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there. Internally, she still recoiled in disgust knowing her head was this close to a toilet seat. But if she was going to make it through this pregnancy, thoughts like that needed to be thrown out the window. She and the toilet seat were becoming well-acquainted.

Devin must have followed after her, because she felt his hands on her shoulders, massaging out the knots that had worked their way in over the past couple weeks. She enjoyed it for a moment before jerking away from him. _Oh no_. She hadn’t even thought about it, but even if Devin left, Andrew would know he’d been there. Betas didn’t have a strong scent like omegas and alphas, but they definitely had a scent of their own. And Andrew would noticed if she smelled of anything other than herself. She had hugged him, been pressed up against him. If he left right at that moment, the house itself might not smell like him, but it was too late for her.

“You need to leave, Devin. NOW.” She tried to sound intimidating, but Devin knew her better than almost anyone. She was a good liar, but not good enough to fool him.

“I’m not leaving here without you.” She stood up, but wobbled a little, still feeling ill. “Don’t push yourself,” he said, grabbing her to keep her stable.

“I swear to god, if you don’t leave, I’m going to hit you.” She was too frustrated to care. She probably wouldn’t really hit him, but if it meant preventing any punishments, she would say whatever she needed to.

“Olivia—,” Devin started, but was cut off. 

Olivia felt terror slice through her, and she began to shake. If it wasn’t so scary, she would have been amused at how fast he could make her fall apart. Just the sound of his voice was enough to send her into hysterics. 

“I believe my omega asked you to leave, beta.”

Andrew.

Shit.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**.

_Olivia doesn’t need this stress. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._

Easier said than done.

His poor little omega looked scared half to death. She was shaking and he could smell the fear radiating from her. Unfortunately, he could also smell _beta_ radiating from her. The scent was faint, not like it would be from an alpha, but it was still there. And it reeked.

“Andrew—Alpha, you remember Devin, right? He was my counselor. And he was just here to make sure I was doing okay. And he was just leaving, so—”

The poor thing’s voice was quivering. He cut her off. “Olivia, love, you don’t need to cover for him. You asked him to leave, yet here he stands.” He turned his attention to Devin. “And what’s this about you not leaving without my omega? My omega knows better than anyone what happens to people who try to break us apart. Did she not tell you?”

Not like he was complaining. He couldn’t wait to rip the man’s throat out. He just couldn’t do it _right now_.

Olivia was pregnant and unwell. She was so early in the pregnancy, he was afraid that any added trauma would cause her to lose the pregnancy altogether, so he was going to play nice until he was able to get the man alone. Rather, he was going to play _as nice as he possibly could_. Which wasn’t really all that nice.

“Olivia deserves someone far better than you,” Devin spit out.

“Devin! SHUT UP!” His omega was panicking.

Andrew grit his teeth and took a big breath, fighting back the urge to shift. He could feel his nails and teeth itching to grow. “Olivia. Go upstairs,” he commanded through his teeth.

“But! Alpha, please, he doesn’t understand. Please don’t hurt him. _Please, alpha_.” God, did he love her when she was begging. But not when she was begging on behalf of someone else. No, that just made him angrier.

“ _Olivia. Upstairs. Now_.” He used his alpha voice to make sure she obeyed. Although she had gotten surprisingly good at resisting it. But she was an omega. She’d never be able to resist it completely.

To his dismay, Devin put his arm out in front of her to stop her from leaving the room. She was trapped behind him with no way out. And unfortunately, the alpha voice can only go so far—it could convince omegas to do things, but it couldn’t demand the impossible. 

He clenched his fists and felt his nails bite into his skin before slamming one of them against the wall beside him, leaving a hole behind. Vampire strength was no joke, especially not when said vampire was angry. He heard his omega whimper and saw tears gather in her eyes.

She was just so fucking beautiful like this—scared and vulnerable.

She spoke, but only a whisper came out. “ _Devin, you have to get out of my way. You have to leave. You don’t understand what you’re doing, what you’re getting yourself into. Just leave, now. I am happy here with my alpha. If you truly cared about me, you’d listen to me. Please. Leave._ ”

‘I am happy here with my alpha.’ While he knew this wasn’t entirely true, he had actually started to see it since they’d found out she was pregnant. She was smiling and laughing. She let him hold her without complaint and without trying to wiggle away. Everything felt how it _should_ have felt if life had gone as he planned—if she was never taken from him.

But now this little rat was in their way.

He was surprised to see the beta start spilling tears at her words.

“Olivia,” his voice cracked. “You don’t have to stay here. I can take you away and we’ll never have to see him again.” At this, Andrew laughed. He couldn’t believe the boy had the nerve to say this right here, in front of her alpha. Devin flashed a glare and it only made Andrew chuckle more. As if Andrew was _oh so frightened_ by this little punk. “You’re not happy here. But I can make you happy. I swear I can. Please, give me a chance.”

Andrew was actually holding his breath for her answer. He didn’t think she was so stupid as to go along with it—he’d made sure that the punishments were harsh enough for her to run for the hills at just the thought. And being pregnant with his child had to make their bond stronger, which would make it harder for her to leave regardless of how much she wanted to. But still. She was a tough and headstrong little thing. He could never quite tell which way she would lean.

He was only able to let out his breath when she stepped around Devin and made her way to him. “I’m sorry, Devin. Thank you for all that you did for me. But Andrew is my alpha. And I am staying here with him.”

Such a good little omega.

“Alpha,” she pleaded, looking up at him, “please don’t hurt him. For me. Please.”

He smiled gently and bent down to lay a chaste kiss on her lips. “If it’s for you, I won’t touch him. I promise. Go wait for me upstairs.” 

“ _Thank you, alpha_. Goodbye, Devin.” And with a small smile sent in Devin’s direction, she went.

Andrew wasn’t lying. He wouldn’t touch him. Not yet, at least. But he didn’t promise that no one else would touch him. He smiled thinking of the boy’s lifeless body laying at his feet.

Soon. But right now, he needed to have patience.

Once his omega was safely upstairs, he went over and yanked the beta out of the house and to the front gate. And to Andrew’s surprise, he didn’t put up a fight. He was heartbroken, for sure. But Andrew didn’t have any sympathy to give.

“You won’t be back again.” It wasn’t a command. It was a statement of fact. Devin wouldn’t get far enough to even think about coming back. And soon, he wouldn’t have the ability to come back at all. Plus, his hungry little nephew would get to leave the basement and would have a play toy in the meantime.

Win-win. Well, a win-win for him. For Devin, it would be the ultimate ‘lose’. 

The beta didn’t say a word. Didn’t make eye contact. But it didn’t matter, anyways. Andrew didn’t need confirmation. He opened the gate and pushed him out, before closing the gate behind him and walking back inside.

He needed to make sure his omega was okay.

But first, he needed to make a phone call.

“Yeah, he’s gone. Make sure he doesn’t get far. Take him, but make sure he is alive and well. He and I are going to have a little fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. :) Sounds like Cristian will get a tasty snack and Andrew will have a lot of fun... lol But who knows? We'll see!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate all of them. It really means a lot. :)


	18. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, things seemed different. She felt like _his_ , too.
> 
> And she didn’t hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is roughly just a porn chapter...lol More notes on that at the end. If you're not into that, skip down to Andrew's part! I'll put a tl;dr in the end notes.
> 
> No warnings apply!

He needed to make sure his omega was okay.

But first, he needed to make a phone call.

“Yeah, he’s gone. Make sure he doesn’t get far. Take him, but make sure he is alive and well. He and I are going to have a little fun.”

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Olivia**.

For some reason, Olivia believed Andrew when he claimed he wouldn’t hurt Devin. Maybe it was how calmly he reacted to the situation, or how he had ‘promised’ not to when she asked him to do it for her. But whatever it was, she was convinced. And so far, she hadn’t heard any yelling or screaming from downstairs, so that was a good sign.

She heard footsteps outside their bedroom door and looked up to see Andrew walking in. “Are you okay?” He looked worried, but calm. Another good sign.

Olivia was fine as long as everyone else was fine. She just needed to make sure. “Mmn. I’m okay. Is Devin okay? Did he leave?”

She saw fire dance in his eyes, and she knew she’d made a mistake. Calm and worry were replaced with anger. The change was so fast it gave her whiplash.

“Do you think it’s wise to ask your alpha about another man? That should be common sense. What did they teach you at that house?”

He walked over to her and she started to apologize but didn’t get the chance before he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up and towards the bathroom. His grip was tight, and she yelled, “Ow! Alpha, please, I’m sorry!” She was terrified.

She was going to be hurt again. And this time it wasn’t even her fault! It’s not like she asked Devin to come and see her. And she had tried to make him leave. Andrew knew that—he heard her say it. She probably shouldn’t have asked if Devin was okay, but was that really enough to set him off?

He dragged her into the shower with him and turned on the water. It was freezing cold and she yelped, but either he didn’t hear her or he ignored her. He started to take off her shirt and she knew she shouldn’t, but she tried to pull away from him. It was too cold, and she was afraid of what he was going to do once the clothes were off.

But, of course, she wasn’t going to get away. He just pulled her back towards him and continued undressing her until she was completely nude, shivering under the icy water. He stepped out and brought back a washcloth. She expected him to hurt her in some way. Maybe he would try to tie her up with the cloth. Or stuff it in her mouth so she wasn’t able to scream. But then he turned and adjusted the water until it was warm, then sat down on the floor, pulling her with him until she was sitting in his lap. He was still in his clothes and he was soaking wet.

He had been so sweet to her since they found out she was pregnant. This was the first time he had acted like this since then. She wished that, just once, she would be able to predict his actions. He went from one extreme to the other, back and forth, all the time. She had no idea what to expect from him. He had been rough with her, pulling her into the shower and hurting her arm, but then he had turned the water temperature up so that it was warm. She wasn’t sure if he did that for her or for some other reason.

Behind her, he was moving around. She braced for the worst, but the worst never came.

Instead, he washed her hair, massaging her head as he did so. She’d never had someone do this for her, and it eased the tension, held so tight in her body from the sickness and the pain of her pregnancy. Then he took the washcloth and gently washed over her body. It wasn’t what she was expecting, but she wasn’t going to question it. 

Once she was rinsed off, he moved to take off his clothes as well. He toweled them both off, brushed through her hair, then grabbed her hand and pulled her to bed. He covered them up, pulled her tight against him, and scented her, letting his pheromones loose. It made her dizzy, just as it always did. She hated that at first, that he was able to control her moods through his scent. But now, she was getting used to it. She even _liked_ the feeling. 

“Such a good little omega. So proud of you for telling him to go away and leave you alone. For staying so loyal to your alpha. I’m sorry I was rough with you. I couldn’t stand his smell on you, needed to get it off. Needed you to smell like you and me, and no one else. You’re such a good omega. So good for me.” The words wrapped around her and whether she wanted it or not, her omega nearly melted for them. _She was a good omega_. Her alpha was proud of her.

She had no idea where it was coming from. His touch and his smell were intoxicating. And everything just felt _right_. This was the first time she had felt like this since the first day of her heat. And she only felt that way at the time _because_ of her heat. She wondered if maybe this was what Andrew felt like all the time. He had told her that she was _his_ long before she remembered he existed. He said she was his mate and he could feel it. But she’d never felt that way.

But at that moment, things seemed different. She felt like _his_ , too.

And she didn’t hate it.

Her breathing started coming heavier and she squirmed in his hold. She felt like she needed something, but she couldn’t put her finger on what at first. But she needed it so badly it hurt. It was an aching desire down below, and she could feel herself throbbing. The hot wet sensation made her squirm even more.

It felt like when she went into heat, but different. She felt the same need, but she felt more control over herself. Like she could make a conscious decision about what she wanted and didn’t want.

But god, did she _want_.

It felt like pressure was building and it was uncomfortable. She squirmed once again, and she felt him smile against her forehead. She felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

She was way out of her league here. She had never felt like this outside of her heat, before or after.

“Why…,” she started to ask, but then thought better of it and buried her face against his neck. She felt the heat of the embarrassment spread even further. Which, in turn, embarrassed her even more.

He chuckled, then rolled his hips against her and she could feel him, hard as a rock. The pulsating ache got even more intense and she whimpered. If it built any more, she was worried she would explode.

“ _Can I touch you more_?” His voice was little more than a whisper.

She thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. He had never asked for her permission before.

He ran his hands up and down her back, her sides. Olivia had always heard people talk about how omegas were soft and warm, but that alphas were _hard_ and _rough_ , but Andrew’s hands didn’t feel that way at that moment. His hands felt soft against her skin.

His kisses felt even softer. He started at her lips, but then moved his way down her body until he kissed… well, her other lips. She still felt uncomfortable talking about anything below the belt. The words felt strange in her mind and even more strange on her tongue.

He had done this before, but she was drunk on her heat. Now, she didn’t have that to fall back on, and it made her feel weird. It felt so good, but it also made her feel uncomfortable. Too much of the attention was on her, and she preferred to hide in the background.

“Wait,” she said, reaching down and touching his head. When he looked up, his mouth and chin were wet with her slick. “I…could I do you?”

He looked puzzled. “I want you to feel good.”

She wanted to feel good, too. And she was scared to take him in her mouth, afraid that it would turn out like the last time, but she didn’t want to be the center of attention. She knew she’d feel better giving _him_ pleasure rather than receiving it. 

He seemed to think about it for a while before nodding and moving away and scooting to sit at the edge of the bed.

He nodded his head, asking her to come closer. She got down on her knees in front of him. She’d never done this voluntarily or without commands. What if she was bad? What if he didn’t like it? What if he got angry because she didn’t know what she was doing? She got lost in her thoughts.

Andrew leaned over and kissed her forehead. “What’s wrong, little love?”

She decided to be honest. She’d already shown him her vulnerable side more than enough times, both willing and unwilling, so it wasn’t like she had any pride left to lose. “I’m afraid I won’t do it right. And that it won’t feel good,” she said, eyes on the floor.

“Anything you do will be amazing, little omega. I promise. Anything.”

She took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. She took it in her hands first and when she ran her thumb over the tip, Andrew hissed above her. Afraid she had hurt him, she went to pull back, but he stopped her. “Feels good. Keep going.”

She held him with one hand and licked the head, all while looking up for his reaction. He groaned and laced his hand through her hair, so she kept going until she put her mouth over him and took him in as far as she could without choking. She was spurred on by the pleasurable sounds he was making and kept going, sucking and rolling her tongue along the shaft.

He didn’t hurt her. He didn’t try to move, didn’t make her gag, didn’t shove it down her throat. His hand didn’t guide her movements. She was relieved. He let her do what she wanted, and she felt…proud, to be getting this kind of reaction from him. She was doing something right. And maybe if she kept doing good things, he would never have to hurt her again.

She would have continued, but he pushed her head away before pulling her up and laying her down on the bed.

He touched and kissed every inch of her before leaning down and whispering, “ _Can I put it in, little love_?”

Her breathing was heavy, and her body was flushed. She nodded and added, “ _please_.” Because she really did want it. Wanted him. More than anything at that moment.

When he finally entered her, she was throbbing with need. She threw her head back and moaned. Pleasure rushed through every nerve in her body. When he leaned over her to kiss her neck and bite mark, she put her arm around his neck and pulled him close, running her hand through his hair.

She was struck again by how right this felt. Like she shouldn’t be anywhere but here—this is where she belonged.

His strokes started out long and slow but got faster as time passed until he was roughly slamming into her. He panted against her neck. “ _Feels so good, little omega. So good. So fucking perfect._ ”

Suddenly, she felt bold. She felt empowered. And there was something she wanted to try.

Between heavy breaths she asked, “Alpha, can I try something new?” He pulled back and looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes. He hesitated, but said yes.

She pushed him off and away from her so that he was lying on his back, then straddled his waist. Until today, everything they had done was under his control. But she was going to flip the roles.

She got up on her knees, taking him in her hand before slowly sliding down onto him. And then instinct took over. She just _knew_ what to do. She put her hands on his chest and rolled her hips, back and forth. In this position, he hit all the right places and she felt like she was coming apart.

“Fuck, so good little omega,” Andrew praised her, gripping her thighs with bruising strength. Their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, so worked up. Her legs felt like jelly and her thighs were burning with the effort, but it felt too good to stop.

Suddenly he moved his hands to her hips, holding her still as he started fucking into her from below. The shock and pleasure was too much and she fell onto his chest, digging her nails into his skin. Even in her heat, nothing had felt this good. She was in ecstasy. She wanted to touch all of him. Needed to be pressed up against him.

She kissed over his chest and neck before getting to his scent glands. He had bitten her, but the bond wasn’t complete. She had never bitten him. But at that moment, her body was screaming for her to finish it—to bite him, claim him for herself. She kissed and licked over it first before biting down, sinking her teeth into the delicate skin.

At this, he yelled, “fuck!” It was so loud it nearly broke her ear drums. “Love you so much, little omega. _Olivia_. Need you. Love you. Fuck! I’m going to cum.” He pumped into her a few more times before moaning, his knot inflating and locking him inside her.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes, vision fading to black as she came, too.

Eventually her world faded back into color. The room was filled with the smell of their pheromones mixing together and the sounds of them trying to catch their breath. When his knot finally deflated and slipped out of her, she tried to roll off of him, to lay down beside him. But he wrapped his arms around her and held her in place.

“Stay. Want to feel your weight on top of me. _You’re such a good little omega. So perfect for me. Love you so much_.”

She had thought that she was living in hell since she got there. That everything was bad, that she wanted nothing more than to leave.

But right at that moment, she wondered if maybe life wasn’t so bad after all.

She could be happy with him. She could _love_ him.

She fell asleep, thinking about how nice it felt to be pressed up against his skin.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**.

Andrew woke up to find Olivia sleeping soundly on top of him. There was no light coming in through the windows, so it must have been sometime in the middle of the night. He absentmindedly ran his hands up and down her back.

Olivia had wanted him. He had asked her permission, and she had said yes. She had said _please_. And then _she_ took control. He was over the moon.

But better than anything else: she bit him. She gave him a bite mark. On her own. And he could feel the full bond running through him, masking everything else.

Everything was perfect.

Well, almost everything.

He called in to work the next day. He had just decided to go back regularly and had only made it one day. Of course, he was the CEO and majority shareholder, so he had the luxury of not being absolutely required to come in. But he should still to be there. A couple days a week and for a few hours, at the very least. 

But Devin had fucked everything up.

And he still had the Cristian situation to deal with. Once Olivia woke up, he slid out of bed and got ready for the day. He was finally going to let Cristian out of the basement. The kid had to be bored out of his mind. Most of his life was spent playing video games. So, being in a dark room with no form of entertainment for so long had to be torture.

When he finally went down, Cristian was awake and balled up in the corner. Andrew could almost smell the fear emanating from him. Not that he could blame him. His punishments had been long and painful. But Andrew had good news for him.

“Do you think you’ve had enough? Do you think you’ve learned your lesson never to touch my omega?”

Cristian was hesitant but nodded his head yes.

“Good. Well, punishment time is over. You and I are going to apologize to Olivia. Do you understand? And it better be sincere.” He knew that the boy was remorseful. And it wasn’t entirely his fault, after all. But the boy needed to learn, and Andrew knew that pain was one way to ingrain a lesson into someone. It wasn’t the only way, but it was his favorite way! Much better than lecturing. Boring.

“But before we do that, I have one more thing I need to talk to you about. This ‘vampire killer’ going around and terrorizing the locals. Do you know anything about that?” The question was rhetorical. Andrew knew that it was Cristian. From what he’d heard, the crime scenes left behind could be nothing but the work of a vampire. And they were the only vampires in the area, as far as he knew.

The boy put his head down in lieu of answering. “That’s what I thought. We’ll talk about that later. For now, you need a shower, then we’ll talk to Olivia.”

Once he was finished, Andrew took Cristian to find Olivia. They found her in the kitchen washing her hands. She looked unwell, but that was normal for her being pregnant. She had looked worse, so Andrew wasn’t immediately concerned. When she looked over at them, she froze.

 _Crap_ , of course she would be nervous to see Cristian here, in the kitchen, where he attacked her. _Should have planned this better_.

“It’s okay. Cristian just wanted to say something to you.” He pushed the kid forward.

“I’m…really sorry. For hurting you. It gets hard to control myself sometimes and…Sorry.”

Olivia was looking back and forth between Andrew and Cristian. “It’s okay. Thank you. For apologizing, I mean.”

“Young vampires can be pretty unpredictable, especially betas. Alphas and omegas have better control, but even they lose control as kids.” He wasn’t going to explain that in the past, they were much, _much_ easier to control. She didn’t need to know that the people who shared her bloodline had historically been used as ‘feeders’ for young vampires. As long as they had a feeder, young vampires typically stayed away from other humans. But times were different. “From now on, Cristian will be in the basement when I leave the house so that it won’t happen again.”

She looked concerned. “Wait, I don’t want him to have to be forced into the basement all the time. This was his house first! And I was the one who cut myself, so it’s not his fault.”

“This is your home, too. And while I’m home, I can protect you. But when I’m gone, I can’t,” Andrew explained, but then Cristian cut in.

“It’s better this way, though. Because I lose control, so if he isn’t here, I might…”

Olivia hesitated, but nodded her head. Andrew knew she wanted to argue, and this wouldn’t be the last conversation on the matter, but for now this was the best plan for everyone.

“Alright, Cristian. You can go upstairs,” Andrew said.

Before he could go, Olivia smiled at him gently. “Thank you for apologizing. I understand, so it’s okay. I look forward to getting to know you more.”

His nephew, being the shy and timid kid he was, mumbled, “ _sorry, again_ ,” then left the room.

Andrew thought about how lucky he was. His omega was so kind and caring. He walked over and kissed her and beamed when she leaned into him and kissed him back. It was hard not to feel bitter over the time they lost together. They could have been this way for far longer, but at least she was here, now. That was what was most important.

He wished he could have stayed there for longer, but his phone rang and interrupted them. He stepped into the hallway and saw it was an employee of his—Arthur. He hoped that the man had good news.

“Everything’s good over on this end. He’s got a mouth on him, but that hasn’t been a problem. You know how good I am at getting people to shut up,” Arthur joked.

“Don’t rough him up too much, I want to make sure he’s lively once I get to him. I’ll be over first thing in the morning,” Andrew replied.

“Got it. See you then.”

Andrew hung up the phone and grinned. He knew that Devin was in for a world of hurt with Arthur and Mark guarding him around the clock. The men were mean and damn-near heartless. Even more heartless than Andrew! Which was why they were so valuable to him. It wasn’t everyday that you’d find two men as ruthless as them.

But if Devin thought that was the worst he would get, he was a fool.

No, Devin didn’t even _know_ what suffering was.

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr (about Olivia's part): she thinks Andrew is going to hurt her, he doesn't. She gets turned on and voluntarily has sex with him. He is super sweet and asks for permission about everything. (He should have just done that in the first place, the crazy bastard...lol)
> 
> So...I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry if it was bad. As it turns out, it is much easier for me to write rape scenes than lovey-dovey romantic scenes. Which is much MUCH more difficult for me. Don't know what that says about me, but here we are. Again, sorry for the poor quality. I tried. :)
> 
> Next chapter will be fun! Well, fun for everyone but Devin. lol Poor Devin, though, seriously. But I'm certainly having a fun time writing more sadistic Andrew. On the one hand, I just want him to be a nice guy so that Olivia can find happiness. On the other, he's much more exciting as a sadist.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate every single one of them. :)


	19. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t know who the men were or what they wanted, but it was clear he needed to escape.
> 
> He stopped when the man holding him let out a barking laugh. “You must know the situation you’re in, pal. We’re nowhere close to any people. You could scream for days and no one would hear you. Andrew owns so many backwoods places that even I don’t know all of them and I’ve been working for the guy for a decade.”
> 
> Andrew. Of course it was Andrew. Why had he even questioned it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you are all well. :)
> 
> WARNING: Violence and abuse. Please take note and stay safe. <3

No, Devin didn’t even _know_ what suffering was.

Yet.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Devin**.

Devin jerked awake, wondering where he was and how he got there. In those few blissful moments of half-sleep, he was able to forget.

His wrists were swollen and the ropes attaching him to the wall cut into his skin, leaving them red and raw. He was trapped in what seemed to be a sick and twisted BDSM fantasy. Except it wasn’t a fantasy. He was really there.

He was so thirsty. They had refused to give him enough water and his mouth was dry and sticky. He was hungry, too, but the thirst won over. He had never wanted water so badly in his life. Just to mess with him, they had given him tiny sips out of water bottles, but they would pull them away after the tiniest drop. And then the two men would sit back and drink the entire bottle in front of his eyes and laugh.

It was torture. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been there , but he was sure he would die soon if he didn’t get a real drink.

The rest of his body ached, too. They hadn’t pulled any punches. Literally. He had been punched and kicked ruthlessly, for even the smallest transgressions. He wanted to give up, but he couldn’t stop worrying about Olivia. So whatever fight he had left stayed for her sake.

<<<<<>>>>>

_38 hours earlier_.

The walk back to where he had left his car felt like an eternity. Olivia had rejected him, told him to go away, told him that she loved her alpha and wanted to be with him. He was hard-pressed to believe it. He knew she had feelings for him. There was no question in his mind that she did. But she had pretended as if those feelings never existed.

It had hurt him more than he anticipated when she jerked away from his hold when he’d tried to comfort her after she had gotten sick. His heart was shattered and each time she told him to leave, it shattered a bit more. That might seem dramatic, but it really felt like it.

Andrew had a deadly evil look in his eyes when he’d found them together. Devin had tried to be brave and protect Olivia, but what was he supposed to do? He could feel the killing intent wafting from the man. And Olivia had gone around him and straight to Andrew, telling Devin goodbye before disappearing from his life again. 

_Again_. It made it hurt all the worse to have it happen a second time. But the first time wasn’t voluntary. This time she had flat out rejected him. Of course it was stupid to come here expecting a good result. He had admitted that from the beginning. And he had promised himself that if she said she was happy and safe with Andrew, he would back off.

But he wasn’t giving up quite yet. Because he could hear the lie in her voice when she said she was happy there. He had always been able to discern her lies from her truths. So, he would find a way, no matter the cost. And after feeling such hatred from Andrew, he wondered if that ‘cost’ included his life.

But if he got Olivia back, it would all be worth it. If he could protect her from that bastard, he would do whatever it took.

He got to his car and put his head down on the cold metal of his door. He didn’t want to leave. He worried Andrew would try to take her away from there and he wouldn’t have another chance. But again, what was he supposed to do?

He didn’t have time to ponder the question. Someone grabbed him from behind and put their hand over his nose and mouth. He tried to struggle, but he had no chance of beating this guy’s strength. He kicked behind him and tried to bite the hand on his face, but to no avail. A bag of some kind was put over his head, and he felt himself being pushed down and landed on a soft surface. The hand holding him was gone, but before he had the chance to scream, he was hit on the back of the head and the world faded away.

When he woke up again, his hands and ankles were tied. Someone was carrying him into what looked like a large garage or warehouse. There was nothing stopping him from screaming, though, so he took the chance. He didn’t know who the men were or what they wanted, but it was clear he needed to escape.

He stopped when the man holding him let out a barking laugh. “You must know the situation you’re in, pal. We’re nowhere close to any people. You could scream for days and no one would hear you. Andrew owns so many backwoods places that even I don’t know all of them and I’ve been working for the guy for a decade.”

Andrew. Of course it was Andrew. Why had he even questioned it?

Once they were inside, they took him to a windowless room and untied him. He used the chance to run but tripped almost immediately. They just laughed and one of them kicked him in his side before dragging him back and tying his hands to the wall. 

They constantly heckled him. Over and over, taunting him, insulting him. Each time he reacted with anger, and each time he got hit.

He had to find a way out. 

<<<<<>>>>>

_The present_.

He hadn’t gotten any farther in finding a way out. Instead, he just found himself with an aching body from all the punches and kicks he’d received. He was thankful that they’d even allowed him to sleep. Of course, sleeping sitting on your knees with your hands tied to a wall wasn’t the most comfortable position. But it was better than being awake.

His thoughts went back and forth between escaping and _Olivia_. The man had mentioned Andrew’s name, so obviously he was the one responsible for all of this. And if he was able to do this to Devin, he would certainly be able to do it to her, too.

He got a sick feeling in his stomach wondering if maybe he already _had_ done something like this to her. And maybe that’s why she kept saying he didn’t know what Andrew was capable of and that he needed to leave. And of course, that was probably why she ‘chose’ to stay with Andrew rather than leave with Devin.

He just knew that wasn’t what Olivia really wanted. He knew he was better for her than that evil piece of shit. 

He heard someone move and he whipped his head in that direction. One of the men—Arthur, he thought—was stretching. When he was finished, he looked at Devin and said, “morning, sunshine!”

Devin was too tired, too hungry, too thirsty, too…everything, to deal with his attitude. He knew it would only make his situation worse, but he couldn’t help it. He snarled at the man. “ _Fuck off_ ,” he whispered.

Arthur smiled and got up from his chair. He was so calm and nonchalant about it, but that didn’t fool Devin anymore. With these guys, calm was a bad thing. The man stopped in front of him, crouched down, and punched Devin in the stomach.

It knocked the wind out of him. If he had anything in his body to hurl, he would have. He bent over as far as the ropes would let him and gasped for hair, breathing through the nausea and the pain. 

The man laughed and stood back up. “You’d think you would have learned your lesson by now! But it looks like you need to be trained a bit more. Andrew said that as long as you’re alive, that’s all he cares about. So, we can keep hurting you all day long if that’s what you want to do. It’s your choice.”

After he caught his breath, he decided that he would just ask for some water. The thirst was unbearable and if they were going to hurt him anyways, he might as well try to get what he could. “Thirsty…,” he said, his throat dry and gravelly.

Arthur smirked, which didn’t sit well with Devin. “Sure thing, bud.” But if he got water out of the deal, nothing else mattered.

When the man came back, he carried with him a small _bucket_ of water. He should have suspected something was off…because it was a literal bucket of water, rather than a glass or bottle. But the crystal-clear water was all he could think about. He just needed a drink. Everything else was secondary.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get more than just a few sips this time.” There was that smirk again. He tipped the bucket up to his lips and the water was the most amazing thing Devin had ever tasted in his life. He wanted more, needed more. He wished the guy would tip it a little further so he could take more in.

The man was moving around, which in turn moved the bucket, but Devin didn’t pay him any attention. He kept his eyes closed and just basked in the glory that was the water. But all of a sudden, the man grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled back before tipping the bucket.

Well, he _had_ hoped the man would tip the bucket more. Just not that much.

The water was coming faster than he could drink it, and he started choking and sputtering. Water had gone in his nose and it was burning. Once it was over, the man just threw the bucket over his head and left it there.

But at least he’d gotten a drink? He really wanted to be positive, but it was hard to do in his situation. But he needed to stay positive if he ever had any hope of getting out and helping Olivia.

He heard the man sit down, but then heard the door open. He assumed it was the other guy who’d been watching him, Mark. But when he heard the voice, chills ran down to his core.

“Arthur.” Andrew’s voice. Just hearing it made Devin angry. But even more so, it inspired terror. The two men had been horrible to him. But he was sure Andrew would be much worse. After all, it was his omega that Devin had tried to ‘steal’. He hadn’t stolen anything from the two goons. 

But there were two sets of footsteps coming in.

“How’s it going, boss? And Cristian! How have you been, boy?”

Cristian?

It’s a younger boy’s voice that answers. His voice is shy and so quiet he can barely hear him. “ _Hello_ …”

“Haven’t seen you in ages. I thought you’d gone off and disappeared. But look at you! Getting so old now! How old? 25? 30?”

“ _11_...”

The man laughed. “11?! Well here I was hoping you could go out and buy me a case of beer and a pack of smokes. Damn.”

Devin heard footsteps getting closer to him and he was nearly shaking with anticipation. The unknown was worse than anything.

“So, how has the rat been doing?” Andrew asked.

“Oh, he’s been just a peach,” Arthur remarked, sarcastically. 

The bucket on his head was lifted and it fell to the floor. Devin scowled up at Andrew. His eyes were cold as ice, like they always were. He grabbed him by the chin, squeezing so hard that Devin felt his jaw would break in two.

“So good to see you again, Devin,” he says, tipping his head up and smiling. He looked like a snake if Devin had ever seen one.

Once Andrew let go of his chin, Devin gathered all the spit he could possibly create, being so dehydrated, and spit it in his direction. Another case where he knew it was nothing but trouble. But god, did it feel good in the moment.

He could see Andrew clench his jaw as he straightened back up. The spit had landed on his cheek, near his eye. He walked over and grabbed a small towel Arthur was offering and wiped his face. The smile on his face was terrifying as he walked back towards Devin. His demeanor was calm and collected, but the evil hidden behind it was clear as day.

_Smack_!

Devin cried out as the back of Andrew’s hand slammed against his cheek. Stars swam in his vision and his head had been turned so fast, it felt as if his neck would break. He allowed his head to droop down, too overwhelmed to keep it up. Blood dribbled from his mouth. He had never felt pain like that. It was worse than being punched or kicked. It felt like someone had taken a brick and hit him across the face with it. 

When he finally had the courage to look back up, Andrew was rubbing the back of the hand he’d just used to smack him. He chuckled and said, “Ouch. You’ve got a hard head, you know that? But hey, I don’t mind a little pain myself. How about you?” He paused for a second. “Don’t answer that. I want to be surprised.” 

The taunting tone in his voice lit Devin’s insides on fire. He wanted to break the man in half. But he was powerless tied up like this. And even if he hadn’t been tied up, he didn’t have much confidence that he could beat the man. Probably not. But if he was tied up, he didn’t even have the option.

“Now! There’s someone I’d like for you to meet.” By that time, Devin had already let his head fall again. Andrew kicked him hard in the thigh. “Who taught you your manners? Betas need to look someone in the eye when they meet them. You’re being incredibly rude.”

He glanced up, and saw the…kid? Ice ran through Devin’s body. Dark veins formed tracks all over the boy’s face. His eyeballs swam in a sea of black and the color of the eyes themselves were blood red. His teeth were bared and where the canine teeth should have been stood _fangs_ , long and sharp. Looking down his body, he found that in place of fingernails, the boy had pointed claws. 

“What the fuck is that thing?!” His breathing was coming fast and hard as he tried to struggle out of his restraints. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to be anywhere near it.

“ _Thing?_ That’s not very nice,” Andrew scolded him. “This is my nephew, Cristian. I’ve got some paperwork I need to finish up before I can play with you. But don’t you worry, you and Cristian will get to have a lot of fun, too. Well, _Cristian_ will have a lot of fun. The jury’s still out on you. Hope you like pain!” 

Andrew kept up that evil, devilish smile. He sat down at a table in the corner. He had brought a briefcase in and was opening it, pulling out papers. Devin panicked. _What is this thing going to do to me?!_

“Don’t worry. I won’t let him get too far. After all, I still haven’t had my fill. Cristian,” he said, face suddenly serious. “Breakfast time.”

The kid—the _thing_ \--lunged at him. Devin tried with all his might to break away from the ropes holding him, but he never had a chance.

Devin screamed as the boy’s teeth sank into his neck. 

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Olivia’s nausea seemed to have gotten better since she had completed the bond with Andrew. Of course, it had only been a day and a half. But she hoped that the relief would continue.

She was enjoying some alone time in her room. She was never happier than when she was surrounded by books. Well, maybe when she was surrounded by food. But since she’d gotten pregnant, food wasn’t something she wanted to think about.

Not only were there fiction books, but Andrew had stocked it with _textbooks_. The one she’d been reading recently was an ‘Abnormal Psychology’ book. Everything about the brain was so interesting to her. If omegas went to college, she would have tried to major in psychology. It’s not like omegas _couldn’t_ go to college. It wasn’t illegal. But their alphas made that decision for them. And there weren’t many alphas who approved. After all, omegas were for breeding. Why would an omega need an education? They would be at home raising children, so they’d never have time to get a _job_.

That was the mindset many alphas had. It made Olivia sick. Many alphas wouldn’t even provide books like this for their omega, since they believed there wasn’t a purpose. So, if she wasn’t going to be in school, she was at least grateful that Andrew provided her with avenues to learn more about these things.

And she was going to have a child. Each day it was getting easier to believe that fact. And she wanted to be able to teach her child everything about the world. She wanted her child to grow up smart and strong.

She hoped every day that the child wasn’t an omega. She didn’t think she could stomach raising an omega and then _selling_ them to an alpha who would then have rights to do whatever they wanted with them. Andrew’s family and their habits were still a mystery to her, so she wasn’t sure if this is how they did things with omegas or not. Many more affluent families never sold their omegas—instead, they were arranged with alphas from other affluent families. If the child WAS an omega, she was hoping that Andrew would choose that route rather than the other.

When her thoughts about the future got carried away, her anxiety sky-rocketed. When he caught wind of how anxious she was, Andrew had opened up a door downstairs that had previously been locked. It opened into a beautiful little sun room. It was freezing outside, but the sun room was heated, so it was the perfect place to catch her breath and relax.

She wished she could _actually_ go outside. But every time she’d asked Andrew, he’d told her he didn’t want her to catch a cold. Maybe when she wasn’t pregnant.

She sighed, wishing that time would come as quickly as possible. She couldn’t wait to just be normal again. But she was in a near-constant state of terror thinking about having to _give birth_. More anxiety fuel to add to the fire.

When she left the room, she froze. Someone was moving around downstairs.

That wouldn’t be particularly strange on a normal day. The problem was, Ashley hadn’t come in that day because she hadn’t felt well. Andrew wanted her to stay away until she felt better to make sure Olivia didn’t catch it. And Andrew himself had left, taking Cristian along with him. He had thought about staying back, but she encouraged him to go. She didn’t know where he was going, only that it “wasn’t to work”, but she didn’t want him to miss it on her behalf.

With everyone else gone, there was no explanation for the noise. She considered going back in the room and locking the door, but curiosity won over fear.

She tip-toed over to the stairs and peeked down.

A woman was standing in the foyer. Olivia was taken aback by her beauty. She was tall and her body was a perfect hourglass shape. Her hair was long and jet black and her skin was so pale. She could have been a model, or a movie star. She was just radiant.

She was carrying a few bags in and left them by the stairway in a pile with stuff she must have brought in before Olivia had heard her.

When the woman looked up at her, it scared her half to death. She started to back up, planning to run back to the room, but then the woman flashed her a big smile.

“You must be the lovely Olivia. I’m so happy to see you again. Just as beautiful as you were 15 years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a beautiful stranger showing up...Who could it be? Let's hope she's a good person, right? Lord knows Olivia doesn't need any more drama in her life. Also poor Devin...the guy has bit off more than he can chew. (But he's certainly not more than Cristian can chew, amirite?? lol sorry, had to say it).
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :) See you all again soon! Have an amazing day.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! I really love reading them and they make my day. :)


	20. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That omega’s gonna get herself in trouble like that,” the officer said beneath his hand, still staring at Olivia. Or maybe _glaring_ was the right word. His gaze was sharp as a knife, making shivers run down her spine. 
> 
> What he said sounded dangerous. Like a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had major writer's block, and I had this other idea for a story in my head that I finally sat down and fleshed out. So I've been working on that. I'll start to upload that one as well, once I get everything organized.
> 
> Anyways, sorry again for the wait. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Aftermath of severe physical violence. Description of minor gore. Nothing too bad, but just wanted everyone to be aware of it.

“You must be the lovely Olivia. I’m so happy to see you again. Just as beautiful as you were 15 years ago.”

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

“Please, come down so I can see all of you,” the woman said.

Olivia was, rightly so, hesitant. She had never met this woman before. Or, rather, the woman had met _her_ , but Olivia didn’t remember her at all.

“Oh my goodness, where are my manners? I know you, but you don’t know me,” she giggled. It was such a warm and inviting sound. A laugh that you could fall into and trust. Olivia found herself enamored with the woman she’d only known for twenty seconds. “I’m Andrew’s sister.”

“Mara,” she remembered.

“So, you’ve heard of me! All good things, I hope. Although, from Andrew I’m not so sure.” The woman giggled again.

When Olivia finally descended the stairs and entered the foyer, Mara didn’t waste a second before hugging her and holding her tight.

She didn’t hug her back right away, shocked from the sudden intimacy the woman shared with her. But her smell was delightful. Like fresh baked cookies and caramel. Olivia had never smelled anything like it. But one thing was clear: _omega_. 

After a long hug, Mara finally pulled back and looked at Olivia, smile plastered on her face. “So, little sister. I want to know everything about you! Let’s talk, yeah?”

She wasn’t given an option to answer. Mara simply grabbed her hand, pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down on one of the barstools before rushing to make tea for the both of them. “Is Ashley not here? Don’t tell me Andrew got rid of another one,” she said. 

“Oh, she just wasn’t feeling well today, so Andrew told her not to come in.”

Mara gave her a small smile before turning back to the tea. “He never would have cared if you weren’t here, you know. He’s never cared before. About the help, I mean. Sick or healthy, rain or shine, they were expected to be here. I had hoped you would make a good impression on him and it seems you have. I’m so thrilled that you’re back in his life. Our lives.” She started to hum as she worked.

It was an absolute shock to find her so happy and outgoing. She was very different from Andrew, and Olivia hadn’t been expecting this type of personality. Granted, she’d only known her for like five minutes, so maybe she would change. Andrew, too, was good at putting on a face. She worried that maybe it ran in the family.

But instead of focusing on that, she just let herself be pulled in by the woman’s positivity and joy. It was the fresh breath of air she needed to escape her anxiety-filled brain. 

Mara sat down caddy-corner to Olivia, sitting a tea in front of her and sipping her own.

Just as Mara asked, Olivia told her everything. Well, almost everything. She told her about her life at the omega house, then talked about how she lost her parents when she was six. Mara frowned at that momentarily, but almost immediately the bright look on her face returned.

“My life was pretty boring, I guess, from then on. Until Andrew came to get me,” she explained.

“Let me tell you, sweet sister, Andrew and I don’t talk much. When we do, it’s typically about business or family matters. But when I called last week, Andrew told me more about his life than he had in years. And guess what? It was all about you. He told me all about how he found you, how he told you about your past, how he was so happy to have you around. I haven’t seen heard such happiness in my brother’s voice since you were taken from him.” She leaned over and grabbed Olivia’s hands in her own. “You have no idea the impact you have on him. He is and always has been head over heels for you.”

Unbidden, a small smile came to Olivia’s face. He had said all of that to her many times. But to hear someone _else_ tell her how he felt made it seem even more real. Sure, there had been quite a few times in their short time together where it seemed he didn’t have any love or respect for her at all. When he was hurting her, raping her. But more recently he had been incredibly sweet and caring. And to hear Mara reaffirming those things made it all the more real to her.

There was a loud bell sound that echoed through the house and made Olivia jump. Mara frowned. “Now who in the world could that be? You stay here, Olivia.” She hopped up and headed for the front door.

There was a loud buzzing noise, then she heard a man’s voice, but it was too muffled, and she couldn’t make out any of the words. He must have been talking through the microphone at the gate, she supposed.

There was a long pause before Mara answered. “Alright, I’ll open the gate. Give me a moment.” She sounded annoyed. Another buzz.

When Mara opened the door, Olivia couldn’t help herself. She wanted to know who it was. She couldn’t remember any guests ever coming to the house.

Well, invited guests. Devin definitely wasn’t invited. Olivia was still surprised that Andrew just let him go after he pulled such a stunt. She had been expecting much worse, so she was relieved. 

She snuck into the hallway that led to the foyer and listened. “…and this is Officer Jackson. We’ve got a few questions to ask Mr. Moroii. Is he available?”

“He isn’t here at the moment. I’m his sister, is there anything I can do for you?” Mara’s tone was sharp and hostile, nothing like the warm and welcoming one she used with Olivia. Maybe she was as good as Andrew at putting on masks, after all.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” One of the men asked. He ignored Mara’s question, which Olivia thought was rude. She wanted to see who the men were, but Mara had told her to stay in the kitchen. But, of course, she was never one to just blindly follow orders.

She peeked from the around the corner first before walking up beside Mara. “Is everything okay?” She asked.

One of the officers was an alpha, she could tell by his scent. The other, probably a beta. The alpha’s eyes widened, and he immediately put his hand over his nose and mouth. Confused, Olivia looked from him to Mara and found an anxious look on her face. She quickly stepped in front of Olivia. “I have no idea when he’s going to be back. If there’s nothing else I can do for you, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“That omega’s gonna get herself in trouble like that,” the officer said beneath his hand, still staring at Olivia. Or maybe _glaring_ was the right word. His gaze was sharp as a knife, making shivers run down her spine. What he said sounded dangerous, like a threat.

“Thank you, ma’am. We’ll try back again. Have a great day,” the other officer, the beta, said quickly, then pulled his partner away from the house by the arm. Until the moment the door shut, the officer’s eyes were still trained on Olivia.

As soon as the door was shut, Mara turned around and put her hands-on Olivia’s shoulders, her expression very serious. “Next time the doorbell rings, don’t go anywhere near it.”

Olivia had no idea what was going on. “What? Why?”

“Olivia, your pheromones are on another level.”

“What are you talking about? They shouldn’t be as strong, since I’m pregnant, right? And I bonded with Andrew, so that alpha shouldn’t have reacted to me.” Once alphas and omegas bonded, their scents became much less noticeable to others. And she was pregnant, so her pheromones should have been at an all-time low. And she hadn’t noticed any difference. It didn’t make any sense.

Mara sighed. “It’s not common. But occasionally there are omegas who get a spike in their pheromones while they’re pregnant instead of a drop. Biologically it makes no sense, but it happens. Especially in omegas with strong bloodlines. But even then…” she trailed off. “It doesn’t matter. Just don’t go near the door. Stay away from alphas. I don’t know why Andrew hasn’t already warned you about this.” 

She took her hands off her shoulders and the beautiful smile from earlier returned to her face. “Okay, why don’t we go back and finish our tea? There is so much more I’d like to know about you.” Mara grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the kitchen.

As she was being pulled away, Olivia frowned. She didn’t like the look the man had given her. Like a hunter spotting its prey. A sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, like something bad was going to happen.

Maybe it was just her omega instincts trying to protect her, seeking out a strong alpha, but at that moment there was nothing in the world she wanted more than for Andrew to be home.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

“You look much better than you did before,” Andrew remarked, looking Devin up and down. There were the beginnings of bruises forming on the visible skin and blood trailed from his nose and mouth. Both eyes and one side of his jaw were already swollen.

Devin didn’t reply, just coughed and sputtered, more blood trickling down his chin and onto the floor.

“I had planned on keeping you as a play thing for a while. But you’re very dull. I might just have to end you today.” He turned around and walked back to the table, taking a drink of water. “ _That might make things too easy for you, though_ …” he thought aloud.

Just then, his phone started vibrating in the pocket of his slacks, now covered in little spatters of blood. He sighed and thought about ignoring it. It was probably someone from work, again. They’d already called several times and he was about sick of it. He had promised to start coming back to work, but he had more important matters come up. But when he pulled it out to see the name it was Mara. Which was strange, because she rarely ever called him.

“Yeah?” He answered, impatient.

“Are you an idiot?!” What a lovely way to start a conversation.

“Uh, excuse me? Want to start again?”

“No, I don’t need to start again. First of all, there were two policemen here today and—” He cut her off.

“Wait, two policemen where?” As far as he knew, she’d been in Sweden. Why would he care about the police in another country? 

“At home. I got back today and—” He interrupted her again.

“You came home? Why didn’t you tell me first? Where’s Oliva? You probably scared her half to death! And what were the police doing there?” He was fighting between his urge to yell at her and his anxiety over unknown visitors, even if they were cops.

“If you would quit interrupting me, I’d tell you! And this has something to do with sweet little Olivia. Because apparently you neglected to tell her that her pheromones have gone crazy.” 

His eyes widened with the realization. There were strangers who came to the house. He hadn’t told Olivia not to go around other alphas. Or anyone, for that matter. Because he didn’t think he’d have to. After all, she couldn’t let anyone in the gate herself. Cristian knew the code, but he wouldn’t open it. Ashley and he were the only ones who could have let someone enter, and Ashley knew better. Plus, Cristian and Ashley were betas. They wouldn’t have noticed a change. So, he didn’t bother to worry her about pheromones—he just thought it wasn’t necessary for her to know.

“Where is she?” His stomach was in knots, thinking about how badly that interaction could have gone. Had it been the wrong person, they might have attacked her. Of course, Mara was strong enough to take someone on, even as an omega. Humans were no match to vampire strength. But still. He didn’t want to imagine anyone laying a finger on _his_ omega.

“She’s here, and she’s fine. But one of the officers was an alpha, Andrew. You should have seen the way he looked at her!” A growl rumbled deep in Andrew’s throat. “She’s been a mess ever since. She keeps telling me she’s fine, but I can tell that she’s anxious. So, I don’t know where you are, but you need to come home and calm her down.”

“Fuck, you should have never let them in the gate! What were you thinking?” He was furious. And now _he_ was an anxious mess, too. He needed to get back to Olivia and assure with his own eyes that she was okay.

“It was the police, Andrew! Should I have turned them away? You and I both know why they were here.” He glanced at Cristian sitting in the corner. Yeah, Andrew knew exactly why they were there.

“Fuck. Alright. I’ll be home in half an hour. I’m going to call you when I get to the gate. You need to get her away from the front door. I need to shower before I see her,” he said, ending the call. 

He looked at the mess of a man hanging from the wall. “Guess I’ll just have to finish you off tomorrow. I have more important things to attend to,” he said, talking to Devin. Not that he expected a response. “Cristian.” The boy looked up at Andrew, the black veins all but gone after feeding. “We have to go, get up.”

Andrew gathered his things. He looked down at his clothes. Probably should have planned this out better, he realized. He hadn’t brought extra clothes for himself or Cristian. They were both spotted with blood. What was he thinking?

Well, he knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about slaughtering a certain rat, so he got distracted.

He must be losing his touch. This wasn’t the first time he’d taken someone and tortured them. And it wouldn’t be his last. He had a blast, after all. But he’d always been a planner—he knew every detail of how the situation would go down and made double, _triple_ sure that everything was in place. Otherwise, there would be mistakes, and that would be troublesome to deal with.

But, of course, it wasn’t that he was losing his touch. It was that the man in front of him had dared to try to take Olivia away. And when it came to Olivia, he was blind to the rest of the world. _Protect Olivia. Protect your omega_. That was the only thought in his head. And this little punk had threatened her safety.

He didn’t need to worry, though. He’d deal with Devin another day. Before leaving, he walked up to the man and grabbed his jaw, tilting his head up. He licked a stripe up the man’s neck. A little taste test for the next day.

He frowned and dropped the man’s head, watching it flop down to his chest. Devin groaned. “I was hoping you would taste better. You’re just a disappointment all around. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t have too much fun without me!”

“ _Please_ …” the beta begged. “ _Please_.”

Andrew chuckled. “You should have thought about the consequences before you snuck into my home and tried to take my omega. You messed with the wrong person. She tried to tell you, but you just wouldn’t listen.” The man started to sob, each one shaking his aching body. It almost made Andrew feel bad for him. Almost. “I’m off to see my beautiful Olivia now. Should I tell her you say hi?” He laughed again.

It had been too long since he’d last been able to do this.

He and Cristian walked out the door and found Arthur sitting on a stool. “Where the hell is Mark? Shouldn’t he have replaced you?”

“Ah, family thing. His mother again, I think. She’s been sick,” Arthur explained.

“Oh, right. Well, thanks for sticking around. Make sure to give the rat water and a little food. I want him alive tomorrow. So that I can kill him.”

Arthur smirked. “You got it, boss. Good to see ya. And you too, Cristian,” he said, slapping the kid on the back. “See you in the mornin’?”

“Mmn,” he answered.

Yes, in the morning he’d be back. But right now, his omega needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Devin. He's an idiot, but he doesn't deserve such horrible treatment. And ooooh what's happening with those cops? Seems they might be on to something.
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for your kudos and comments! I appreciate every single one of them.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. More coming soon. :)


	21. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She whimpered and started to shake. Her nails were digging into her thighs, leaving deep scratches in their wake. He grabbed her hands in his own and gently pulled them away. “What’s wrong, little love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. :) Hope you are all well. And I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> No warnings apply, as far as I can see.

Yes, in the morning he’d be back. But right now, his omega needed him.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

The closer he got to home, the more anxious he got. Not that he was worried for Olivia’s safety at that very moment. He knew Mara could and would protect her if there was an actual emergency. But he couldn’t stop thinking about that alpha officer Mara told him about.

He could have attacked her. Could have _raped_ her. And he just couldn’t the image out of his head. He gripped the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white with the effort. 

Cristian was looking at him from the corner of his eye in the passenger seat. He could feel the gaze on him, and it was pissing him off more and more. But Cristian was probably able to feel the rage radiating from him. And the boy knew what that rage could do. He’d seen it with his own eyes. He’d been on the other side of it.

He took out his cellphone and dialed Mara’s number.

“Hello?”

“Mara, I’m almost at the gate. Take Olivia somewhere she can’t see the door or the front yard. Her room, or wherever. I can’t let her see me like this,” he explained. He didn’t want to freak his omega out any more than she already was.

“See you like what? What have you done this time?”

“It’s none of your concern, _Mara_ ,” he said through gritted teeth. “Just do what I’ve asked.”

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. Olivia didn’t need any more stress, and his own anxiety wasn’t going to help her. She was still so early in her pregnancy. She still had about 5 months left. And he didn’t want to jeopardize her health or the health of the child or children. _Hopefully children_ , he thought.

Thank god vampire pregnancies only lasted 6 months.

Once they were in the gate and parked, he looked over at Cristian. “Once we’re inside, you need to take a shower immediately. And if you see Olivia anywhere before you’ve showered, turn around. Don’t let her see you like that,” he motioned to the bloody clothes. “Understood?” The boy nodded in response.

He opened the front door and peeked in before ushering Cristian in and up to his room. Once he heard his door close, he headed straight for the nearest bathroom. He didn’t want to risk going to his and Olivia’s bathroom. Just in case. He would hide the dirty clothes and let Ashley take care of them later. Or he’d throw them away. Either way, he wasn’t going to let Olivia see them.

He made the shower as quick as he could. When he stepped out, he searched through the cabinets for a towel. No one actually used this bathroom for showering, since it was just an extra, so he was lucky he found a bath towel at all. He wrapped it around his waist and left the room, still dripping wet.

When he opened the door he almost ran straight into Mara, who had been waiting on the other side. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t even noticed anyone was there.

She sniffed and then her eyes widened. “Blood? What the hell? What did you do?” He could see her losing a little of her control. Light black veins were forming at her temples.

“Where’s Olivia?”

“She’s upstairs. Jesus, Andrew! The room reeks of blood. Whose is it?”

“Mara, if you don’t get out of my way, I swear to god…” He pushed her to the side. “And when was the last time you fed? I’ve never seen you lose control.”

He hurried up the stairs and he could smell his sweet omega’s pheromones coming from their bedroom. He knocked first, then entered. He found her in a lump on the bed, completely covered in blankets. The poor thing. “Olivia?” His voice was soft. But no answer. She must have been asleep, so he went into their bathroom and finished drying off before grabbing a pair of sweatpants. 

He sat on the side of the bed and pulled back the covers. She was so beautiful sleeping. So peaceful. Innocent. Just perfect. His perfect little omega. He swept her hair out of her face and she stirred.

She looked up at him. “Andrew? _Alpha_.”

“Hi, little love. How are you feeling? Mara told me what happened and said you were a little anxious. I got back as fast as I could.”

“Mmn,” she answered, wiggling closer to his side.

“Here, I’ll lay down with you.” He got underneath the covers and positioned them so that his arm was wrapped around her. “There. That’s better.” He smiled down at her, but saw she was frowning. “What’s wrong, love?”

“You…” she trailed off and went silent for a few beats. “Nevermind.”

“No, it’s okay. Tell me.”

“Please don’t get mad, but…why do you smell like Devin?” she asked sheepishly.

His heartbeat picked up. He had taken a shower, but apparently the shower hadn’t been thorough enough if she could still smell a beta’s scent on him. How his alpha scent hadn’t completely overpowered it, he had no idea.

“What? Why would I smell like Devin?” He kept his voice completely calm. In the business world, you had to lie with a smile on your face. And he’d been in that world since he was a kid. There were few better.

She furrowed her brows. “I don’t know. I can just smell him. Not a lot, but a little. Did you go to see him?” His sweet and innocent little omega. When she asked if he went to see him, surely she meant go and see him in his hotel room if he was still in town, or wherever he was. Not to a warehouse where he was hanging on the wall. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, little omega. I haven’t seen him since I kicked him out,” he said, laying a kiss on her forehead. 

“Huh,” she answered before relaxing into his arms again. Then she whined and he could smell panic in her scent.

“What’s wrong?” But he was given no answer. Instead, she wiggled out of his arms and ran to the bathroom, promptly vomiting into the toilet. He followed after her and pulled her hair back, whispering soft words of comfort.

Tears started to fall down her face. “Ever since those cops came, I’ve been getting sick again. It hasn’t even been that long, but I’ve already puked three times. I thought it was getting better…” A sob broke loose. “And I still have five months of this.” She looked up at him, desperate. “I hate it.”

He frowned. He usually loved her crying, distressed face. But he only liked to see her in distress when _he_ was the one causing it. Although technically he was causing this, too, since it was his kid she was pregnant with. “Why don’t we take a bath? It might help you feel a little better.”

She nodded. “Together?”

“Yeah, if you want. Or if you want to take it alone, that’s okay, too.” He really hoped she would choose ‘together.’ He was just as anxious as she was, and his alpha was desperate. He needed to be near his omega, touching his omega, holding his omega to calm his nerves. 

She thought for a second, biting her bottom lip. Then quietly, “together, if that’s okay.” He smiled and turned the bath on, letting it warm up before he added some lilac bath salts. He had bought them when he’d first seen her again at the omega house. Because it was the closest he could get to her scent. She smelled of lilac and fresh, clean air after a rainstorm. He didn’t need them anymore, of course. Now he had the real thing, and she smelled infinitely better.

But he was glad he still had them. They might be able to calm Olivia down.

The jacuzzi bath was large and easily fit both of them comfortably, her back to his chest. He absentmindedly ran his hands over the just-barely-there bump of her belly.

Neither of them said anything for a long time, just enjoying the warm water and their bodies close together. Olivia broke the silence. “When do we get to find out if it’s a boy or a girl? Since the pregnancy’s only six months rather than nine.”

“Towards the end of the third month, I believe.” He couldn’t wait for that day. He really hoped she’d have twins—a boy and a girl. But he also hoped that if she had more than one, that only one was an alpha. Otherwise, they were in for some trouble in the future.

“Will I have to go to the hospital for that?”

“No, the doctor you met, Dr. Ross, will bring the ultrasound equipment with him. He didn’t want you leaving the house, since vampire pregnancies, especially with a human mother, can be so fragile.”

She tensed up in his arms. Her scent changed a little, tinged with fear. “Do I have to deliver it here, too?”

He hesitated a second before answering, unsure of how to relieve her fear and also tell the truth. But there was no real way to sugar-coat it and he bluntly replied, “yes. You’ll have to deliver here.”

She whimpered and started to shake. Her nails were digging into her thighs, leaving deep scratches in their wake. He grabbed her hands in his own and gently pulled them away. “What’s wrong, little love?”

“So, I won’t get an epidural or anything?” Her voice was trembling along with her body.

“To be honest, I have no idea. I’ve never asked. But after we get out of here, we can call Dr. Ross and ask him about it.” His answer did nothing to soothe her, so he added, “I’m sure even if you can’t get an epidural, there will be something you can take for the pain.”

She had broken down like this once before about the pregnancy. That time, he thought it was just nerves. Her life had changed so quickly, then all of a sudden, she was pregnant. It would be a lot for anyone to handle. And honestly, who wasn’t afraid of childbirth? He wouldn’t want to do it if he were in her place. 

But now he could see it was something else. The fear ran much deeper than he thought. He made a mental note to ask Dr. Ross if there was anything he could do to ease her anxiety. It wasn’t good for her and it couldn’t have been good for the baby or babies either.

“I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make it easier, okay?” He put a hand on her forehead and pulled her back so she was lying on his shoulder. “Everything is going to be okay. Trust me.”

She took a shaky breath and nodded, but he knew she didn’t fully believe him. He didn’t fully believe himself, either. How could he promise her everything was going to be okay? The closest he’d ever been to a birth was waiting outside for Olivia herself to be born. Other than that, he was ignorant of childbirth, so he had never thought about pain medication or anything like that.

But he did intend to keep that one promise: he would do whatever he could to make it easier for his omega. 

<<<<<>>>>>

**Devin**.

He wanted to die. He couldn’t handle it anymore. The pain touched every single inch of his body. He would do almost anything to just end it all. 

He was dizzy and sick from all the blood loss. Because a fucking vampire kid sucked his blood. A vampire. Or at least what he assumed to be a vampire. As he was fading in and out of consciousness, he wondered if he was just having a nightmare. _Because he just got bit by a fucking vampire._ But then someone would slap him or hit him or bite him, and he would wake up in the same hell as before.

Once Andrew and the vampire kid were gone, things got a little better. His entire body throbbed in pain, but at least there wasn’t any _new_ pain. The guy watching him seemed to have grown tired of messing with him. He gave him some water—in a bottle this time, not a bucket—and even let him eat, although Devin was sure several of his teeth were missing, which made chewing a painful chore.

Other than that, he was left alone.

Andrew had promised to kill him the day before. He had said it several times, that Devin wasn’t a fun play toy and that he would put him out of his misery.

But he’d lasted another night. Or another day. He had no idea what time it was or how long he’d been there. It felt like a lifetime.

Before he’d left the last time in a hurry, Andrew said he would definitely kill him tomorrow. Whenever tomorrow was.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

He felt bad about that. Wishing to die. He wasn’t religious, so he had no expectations of going to heaven or hell. So, once he was gone, it was over for him.

But not for Olivia. No, for Olivia it was only the beginning of her life with this psychopath. And no matter how much his body hurt, his heart hurt more. Because he would never see her again. He would never have the chance to see her smile, hear her laugh, hug her, _kiss her_.

But worst of all, he’d never get the chance to save her.

The knob to the room was jiggled and then the door opened. His body froze in fear. Was it just the guy watching him? Or was it Andrew?

Whoever it was, they sighed, long and loud.

“Well, Devin. I’ve had a hell of a time since I’ve last seen you, you know that?” _Oh shit. Andrew_. But at least he didn’t hear a second pair of footsteps. Which meant the vampire kid wasn’t there. 

“My poor little omega is a mess of anxiety. And the doctor says there aren’t any safe medications she can take for it. So, what am I supposed to do?” Andrew kneeled down in front of him. “I promised you yesterday I’d finish you off. That’s the only reason I’m here. I’m not in the mood for any more punishment, so congratulations. It’s almost over.”

Devin let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. He nearly sobbed in relief. But sobbing hurt, so he refrained.

“She could smell you on me yesterday.” Despite the pain, Devin couldn’t help but look up. He couldn’t tell if the man was lying or not. “It kind of pisses me off she’s so familiar with your scent that she smelled it on me even after I showered.”

Of course she did. Because she’d known Devin longer—much longer. The fact that his scent was so familiar to her, even though he was a beta and his scent was almost nonexistent, made his heart sing.

She loved him. Devin knew that for a fact. And Andrew seemed to know it, too. He couldn’t stop himself from smirking. Which was a mistake.

_Smack_. Andrew slapped him across the face.

“Does my anger amuse you, beta? I would have thought after all we’ve been through, you would have learned that my anger is nothing to mess with. But here you are smirking.” He sat in silence for a while. “Well, I’ve had a long day. I had to go into the office and leave my poor anxiety-filled omega without her alpha. So, I don’t have the time or energy to mess with you any longer.”

This was it. This was the end. Conflicting emotions swam through him.

“I’m going to make a quick meal of you. Then I’m going home. I would say it’s been a pleasure knowing you, but… well…”

A pair of teeth sank into Devin’s neck and he whimpered in pain. He couldn’t have cried out if he wanted to. His throat was in shambles from all of the screaming and yelling he’d done.

He thought about his parents. His siblings. His whole family. He thought about how sad they would be when he didn’t come home. They would probably search for him. For how long? He had no idea. But his heart ached for them. He said goodbye to each and every one of them in his head. He hoped it would reach them, somehow.

As his vision grew darker and darker, he thought about Olivia. Precious Olivia, who he came all this way to save.

He couldn’t do anything for her anymore.

His life flashed before his eyes. Which was interesting, because he thought that was just a myth. But here it was, each and every memory. Going to amusement parks, going fishing with his dad, family vacations, family barbeques, kissing his first girlfriend, graduating high school, buying his first car, moving into his own apartment, graduating college.

And then Olivia. Overwhelmingly, the last of his memories were of Olivia. Seeing her for the first time, meeting her, fighting his feelings, being assigned as her counselor, meeting with her every single day, finding excuses to come in on the weekends just to say a few words to her, hugging her, _loving her_. 

Her final words to him. “ _I’m sorry, Devin. Thank you for all that you did for me_.” 

And then the last of his consciousness faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> So a little bit of background: I have tokophobia, which is a fear of pregnancy and childbirth. And you might be thinking 'well isn't everyone a little afraid?' And you're probably right. But I'm like deathly afraid of it. Like I can't even look at a pregnant belly without my anxiety spiking. So Olivia's anxiety? Yeah, that's my anxiety. lol And writing about it is incredibly difficult, so I'm worried about having to write the actual birth scene. Good lord, it makes me sick to think about. What have I gotten myself into?
> 
> Anywho. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have an awesome day. :)


	22. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _FUCK_ ,” he roared, and she flinched as his fist connected with the wall above her.
> 
> _Fuck_.
> 
> He almost lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed the labor day weekend. Or regular weekend, if you aren't in America.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> No real warnings for this chapter, I don't think. There are mentions of past abuse, though, so please be aware and stay safe!

**Andrew**.

Andrew was exhausted. He knew that pregnant omegas experienced anxiety when away from their alphas, but no one had ever told him that alphas go through the same experience, albeit a bit easier. Or maybe alphas didn’t experience it, and it was just him.

Either way, he couldn’t wait to get back to his omega.

He’d been gone for three days. The longest he’d ever been away from her since he got her back. But there were things that only he could accomplish at work, and he had missed far too much. 

So, he had traveled to the other side of the country to meet with people and get things done. He had been working himself to the bone to get back quicker. Meetings, meetings, more meetings. All filled with morons. And if he had to pretend he was enjoying himself for one more minute, he was going to blow.

But thankfully, it was over. He was on his way home, after a long flight. Only a few more miles to go, but the closer they got, the longer it seemed to take.

His record before this trip of being away from Olivia was 21 hours. So, a trip over 72 hours was a nightmare. For both of them. He had decided after the first 24 hours away that he needed to get Olivia a phone. He was sick and tired of going through Ashley or Cristian to talk to her. He wasn’t against getting her a phone in the first place, but before now he was almost always around her, so there was no need.

Although he was sure once he got her a phone, he would be tempted to call her every other minute to make sure everything was okay.

The poor thing was sick. Again. Over the past three months they had gone through many different avenues to stop her nausea. Finally, Dr. Ross suggested ‘ginger gum’ and thankfully it helped her. Only a little, but a little was better than not at all.

Ashley was the one who finally told him how ill she was, apparently against Olivia’s wishes, and Olivia admitted that she had run out of gum but didn’t want to bother anyone to go out and get her some.

His poor, sweet, little omega. Once his plane touched the ground, he’d ran out to the closest store and picked some up.

When his driver finally entered the gate and pulled up to the house, he sighed in relief. He grabbed the gum and left his luggage for someone else to deal with.

“Olivia?” He called when he opened the front door. No answer. But the house was big, so she probably hadn’t heard him wherever she was.

Her pheromones had been so crazy recently that the house was filled with them. From the second he stepped inside, he was aroused. Always. He had a constant semi.

Not that he was complaining.

He went looking for Olivia but couldn’t find her. He called for her. No answer. He could usually get a gauge on where she was by going to the place her scent was strongest. But all of the rooms she typically hung around in were drenched in her pheromones, so there was no one place that was any stronger than another.

Once he’d looked everywhere he could think of, he started to panic. He rechecked each and every room, but no Oliva. He couldn’t find Cristian, either, but he didn’t know if those two things were related.

With his heart racing he decided to try the bedroom one more time. At first, he found nothing, but then he heard the tiniest of whimpers coming from…his closet?

He opened the door to find his beautiful little omega lying on the floor, using his clothes as a pillow. All of his stress melted away as he kneeled down beside her. He would have let her continue sleeping, but she looked so uncomfortable, so he shook her shoulder lightly. “ _Olivia, wake up, love_.”

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up quickly, surprised to find someone beside her. “Andrew,” she said, voice full of relief. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. When she kissed at his bond mark, he thought he was going to come out of his skin, it felt so good. He couldn’t think of a better homecoming.

Her belly stuck out away from her body, pushing against him. It made him swell with pride. His beautiful omega and their beautiful babies.

Yes, babies. They hadn’t done the ultrasound yet, so he didn’t have solid proof, but he just knew that there were two in there.

“Missed you, little omega,” he said. He returned the favor and nipped at her bond mark, making her squirm and whine. “What are you doing in my closet?”

She pulled back from him and held his hand in her own. She sighed. “Missed you. My anxiety has been off the charts and I’ve been really sick. Your scent is heavy in here and it’s the only thing that helps. So, I’ve been spending a lot of time in here.” She leaned over and laid a light kiss on his lips. But instead of puling away, she leaned into it and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. By the time they pulled away from each other, they were both breathless.

In the beginning, he had to initiate everything. Every touch, every kiss, every sexual encounter. And she tried to reject it all. But as time went on, she had gotten more comfortable and much more bold. And he couldn’t get enough of it. Especially because being pregnant had pushed her into some hyper-sexual state where she was always ready to go.

_Thank god for pregnancy hormones_.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Pregnancy is the worst, Olivia decided. She always seemed to be tired, even though she never did anything. She was sick 75% of the time, and when she wasn’t sick, she was aroused. Hell, half the time she was sick _and_ aroused, which didn’t make any sense. Her emotions were all over the place. She just wanted it to be over.

And yet, she didn’t want it to be over, because she absolutely did not want to give birth. But it’s not like she could keep it in there forever. 

She felt huge, and she was only three months along. Of course, since vampire pregnancies only lasted six months, she was already halfway there.

Which was another complaint she had. She had done all of this growing in way less time than she should have. And she thought she was definitely bigger than someone halfway through their pregnancy should be. Andrew kept telling her it was twins. He thought he could hear three heartbeats when he put his ear against her belly. One hers, and two tiny and much faster ones.

Which terrified her. Because she didn’t think she could have one child, let alone two.

Also, who knew that vampires could _hear_ heartbeats? She learned something new every day.

Her anxiety was through the roof most of the time. Especially when Andrew was gone. The farther along she was, the worse it got. She knew it was to be expected and it made sense from an evolutionary perspective. A pregnant omega alone was in danger. So, they evolved to feel anxious when their alpha wasn’t around. This leads them to seek out the alpha for protection, getting rid of the risk of danger.

So, it made sense. But that didn’t mean Olivia had to like it.

Andrew had been gone for three days, so her anxiety was at an all-time high. It was the longest he’d ever been away. He apologized profusely before leaving, but he had business to take care of on the other side of the country. And it was important, so he couldn’t blow it off.

Over the past few months, they’d found several things to help her with her various ailments. Lots of ice packs and heating pads for the random pains and aches all over her body that seemingly came from nowhere. Lotion for her belly, because the bigger it got, the itchier it felt. Andrew was more than happy to take care of her arousal. And his own, of course.

But the most important thing was the ginger gum to help with her nausea. It was a lifesaver, because nothing else seemed to work.

But she had run out. So, she was stuck sick and anxious and unhappy. She didn’t want to bother Ashley to go out and buy some for her. She hated being so helpless, so she suffered in silence. But Ashley wasn’t stupid. She knew something was going on, so she took the liberty of calling Andrew and letting him know. Andrew then told Ashley to hand the phone to her and pushed her until she finally answered.

Olivia and Andrew were both breathing heavily after a long kiss, when he panted, “oh, wait.” Then he pulled out the ginger gum he’d promised to bring home.

She wanted to cry in happiness. But these days she always wanted to cry, no matter what emotion came along with it. “Thank you,” she said, grateful. “I’ve been nauseous more often than not.”

“Are you nauseous right now? Because if not, I think we need to make this home coming one to remember, don’t you agree?” He ran his hands up and down her sides. And _want_ filled her, overpowering every other urge and emotion.

She tried to take care of herself when he was gone, but it just wasn’t enough. She needed something more. And Andrew was that something.

He got up and pulled her up along with him. She assumed they were heading to the bed, but he must have been too far gone to wait even a second more, because he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, hard. A moan slipped from her as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

He grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to the front of his slacks. He was hard, his cock straining against the fabric, leaving a wet spot in its wake. He moved one hand up and under her shirt, stopping at her waist. His fingers on her bare skin felt like heaven. She squeezed his throbbing member and stroked him, up and down. He moaned and pulled away from her lips, instead licking, kissing, _nipping_ at her neck until he got to her bond mark and sank his teeth in, drawing blood. 

The pain and the pleasure of it was too much and she gasped, throwing her head back and squeezing his cock just a little too hard, causing him to grunt and buck up against her hand. His teeth dug deeper into her neck and his nails dug into her waist, making her whimper. _Too much. Hurts_.

She cried out when his teeth ripped out of her skin. When he pulled back to look at her, she froze. He licked his lips to clean up the blood left there from the bite he’d given her. But that wasn’t the problem. 

It was his eyes. 

His eyes were a milky swirl of red and black. He looked crazed, like he was losing control. She started to shake, remembering all the times his eyes had been like that before. When he was hurting her, _raping her_. She pulled her hands away from him and cowered under his gaze. She tried to shrink away from his nails in her waist, surely drawing blood now.

His eyes got wide, as if he realized something, then he squeezed them shut. He released her waist and laid both of his hands against the wall, letting his forehead drop down to her shoulder, breathing heavily.

Tears came to her eyes, reacting to the fear as her body continued to shake. She hadn’t seen him like that since the night he found her bag, packed and ready for her to run away. And it terrified her. Because she knew what he could do. And she didn’t think she could handle it again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered between pants. “ _Fuck, I’m so sorry, Olivia. So sorry._ ”

He had told her he was sorry the last time, too. That he didn’t _really_ want to hurt her. ‘ _I’m only doing this because I love you, you know_ ,’ he told her. ‘ _And sometimes love is painful_.’

Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. She slid down the wall and onto the floor.

“ _FUCK_ ,” he roared, and she flinched as his fist connected with the wall above her.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

Andrew felt the blood start to drip where he had punched the wall. He looked down at Olivia, shaking and staring at the floor. Where there was arousal in her scent a minute before, now there was only fear. Terror.

_Fuck_.

He pushed away from the wall and ran his hands over his face. He looked at her once more before he left for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He almost lost it. He had been doing well, resisting his sadist urges. He didn’t want to hurt her. She was too fragile, and any trauma could result in the end of the pregnancy. Dr. Ross had warned him about it, saying that she may look fine, but humans carrying a vampire child are always just one mistake away from a disaster.

How it hadn’t ended when he’d punished her for trying to run away, he had no idea. Especially because she was so early in the pregnancy. But he was grateful that it hadn’t. Because he never would have been able to forgive himself.

He sat on the side of the tub and put his head in his hands, focusing on breathing. In, out, in, out. He did so until he felt himself calm down.

He still had a hard-on. He knew he’d have a major case of blue balls later. But he would worry about that then. Right now, he needed to apologize and make sure his omega was okay.

He really hadn’t meant to do it—to let his urges take over. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn’t. At least not while she was pregnant.

_At least not while she was pregnant_ implied that he would continue again once she wasn’t pregnant anymore. And god, did he want that. Wanted to see her wrecked and in tears. 

An unfamiliar pang of guilt hit him. It was a weird feeling. He’d never felt any guilt over that before. So why now?

_Fuck, what is happening to me_? He wondered.

When he finally left the bathroom, he found his omega still sitting in the closet against the wall, just where he’d left her. Except now she had her face buried in her hands.

“Olivia,” he said softly, but she still flinched. “Hey, could you look at me? Please?” Hesitantly she did, revealing red eyes, still holding tears.

_So fucking pretty_.

Another pang of guilt.

He sat down across from her, his back against a dresser. She lowered her eyes to the floor.

He was just about to speak, but she was quicker. “ _Sorry_ ,” she said, barely louder than a whisper.

His mouth almost dropped in surprise. Sorry? Why was she sorry? She hadn’t done anything. He’s the one who lost control.

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong. _Really, really sorry_.” Her voice was trembling, like she was barely holding back a sob.

He wanted to go over to her and wrap her in a hug, but he was afraid that would just scare her more. “Little love, you did nothing wrong. Why would you think you did something wrong? I was the one. I shouldn’t have hurt you like that. I’m sorry.”

He had apologized to her after her heat was over, too. Said he was so sorry, that her pheromones made him crazy. But this time, he was _actually_ sorry. This wasn’t a lie told so that she would forgive him. This was the truth. An honest-to-god apology backed up with genuine regret.

Again, he wondered, _what the fuck is happening to me_?

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeves, then nodded.

“I’m serious, Olivia. I shouldn’t have let myself lose control like that. It wasn’t your fault.”

She nodded again, still avoiding his gaze. “Okay.”

“Are you okay?” He knew he had drawn blood. He saw it under his nails. He could smell it in the room. He could still taste it on his tongue. More delicious than anything in the world.

She nodded and absentmindedly put her hand to her neck, rubbing over the bond mark. The bite was probably already nearly gone. But the scratches wouldn’t be.

“Olivia?” He waited until she looked up at him. “I’m sorry. Okay? Really, really sorry.” He got up and walked over to her, not missing the way her body tensed as he got close. He put his hand out to her. “Why don’t you lie down for a bit? Have you eaten? I’ll make us something.” It took her a while, but she finally grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. “ _I love you_ ,” he said, and laid a kiss on her forehead.

Once she laid down, he left the room, giving her some space to calm down.

He gave an exhausted sigh. He was tired. So tired. He had been a constant ball of anxiety for the past three days.

Then he finally gets home, feels his anxiety fall away when he sees her.

And then this happens.

_What a fucking mess I’ve made_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the bleep is happening with Andrew? lol And where the hell is Cristian?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also next chapter Dr. Ross is coming over to see what they're having...will it be one? two? THREE? Probably not three. lol boy? girl? I'm very excited about it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I really, really appreciate it, plus the kudos and comments! They really mean a lot to me and they make my day.
> 
> Hope you guys have a great day and week. :)


	23. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Cristian_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, “upstairs. Now. I don’t want to see you leave your room. Do you understand? We will talk about it in the morning.” He nodded jerkily and hurried out of the room.
> 
> “He would have killed me too. If you hadn’t gotten home that time, he would have killed me.” Despite her body trembling, her voice was calm and emotionless. He hugged her to his chest both to comfort her and prevent her from falling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. The new semester started in August and there is one class I'm taking--Environmental Sociology--that I swear I could not care less about. It's so boring! And there is loads of reading to do every week and it's all I can do to stay awake. It takes me hooooouuuurrrs to get through it all. Thank goodness it's only an 8 week class. I have no idea how I would survive 16 weeks of this.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a little boring (to me) because it's a lead up to more exciting stuff. But I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> No warnings apply.

_What a fucking mess I’ve made_ , Andrew thought.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Things had been going so well. Andrew hadn’t hurt her in over two months. So, she let her guard down. Or maybe _she_ didn’t let her guard down. Rather, her omega did.

Alpha-omega bonds have a way of doing that. Flipping things around, ignoring rational thoughts and fears.

But she really did believe that everything was getting better. It had been better, until he left on his trip. The anxiety before had already been bad but being away from her alpha was almost too much to handle.

So, when he came home, she was happy and relieved to be near him again.

But then _that_ happened. She saw the control slipping away from him as his eyes swam with red, drowning out the usual green and gold. The bite he’d given her was already gone, but the deep scratches in her side were still there.

She felt like a fool. Maybe she had overreacted. Maybe he wouldn’t have completely lost control. But the second she saw his eyes, she just got so scared. She froze, anticipating the pain that would come next. She just didn’t think she could do it again. Being pregnant hurt enough already.

He apologized. He caught himself and apologized but she was still afraid that he would hurt her. Punish her, maybe. For what, she didn’t know. But that’s what that look meant in the past. Punishment. Painful punishment.

He didn’t punish her, though. Instead, he helped her lay down and then left. 

She buried her face in her pillow and groaned. She was embarrassed. She shouldn’t have acted so dramatically. Yes, his nails in her side and his teeth in her neck hurt, but he’d hurt her much worse in the past. But those eyes just set something off in her and fear overshadowed everything else.

She always heard that humans have a ‘fight or flight’ reaction, meant to protect them when situations got dangerous. Apparently, though, she didn’t have either of those instincts. She didn’t fight, she didn’t fly, she just froze.

If she were born in the time of the cavemen, she wouldn’t have lasted a week.

There was a knock on the door. “ _Olivia? Could I come in?_ ”

“Sure,” she replied, because it was his bedroom, too. In fact, it was his bedroom _first_. Still, she appreciated the sentiment.

He looked meek when he entered, like he was worried he’d frighten her if he made any sudden movements. The only other time she’d seen him so shaken up was when he told her about his past.

She sat up and he offered her a plate. “Sorry, I said I would make us something to eat, but I don’t really know how to cook anything. None of the meals left in the fridge looked very good. And I have a feeling if I actually tried to cook something, you’d be better off eating out of the trash. Or maybe the house would burn down. Either way, you wouldn’t get any dinner. So, it was either cereal or peanut butter and jelly. And it seems too late to be eating cereal.”

He flashed her a hesitant smile, and she couldn’t help but give him one in return. It was easier, now. The back and forth between them. 

“Not to brag, but I’m an expert at spreading peanut butter and jelly on slices of bread,” he said, joking, a more confident smile replacing the hesitant one.

“Oh, really? You must be very talented,” she replied, chuckling. Through some miracle, her nausea wasn’t overpowering her, so she took a bite. “Mmm, best pb&j I’ve ever had. You’ll have to start a restaurant that exclusively sells cereal and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The world needs to know what a gift you have.”

This was okay. She could do this. And they could just forget about the whole issue from before. She had no interest in talking about it, anyways.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smile still on his face. “That’s some pretty bold sarcasm for someone who is clearly enjoying the masterpiece of a sandwich in front of her.” They both laughed, but then his face dropped. “Listen, Olivia. I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean to hurt you or scare you. I’m so sorry, little love. How is your side?”

Olivia pulled up her shirt to reveal the deep gashes from his nails. They both flinched at the sight. She hadn’t even looked at the scratches yet, but she didn’t think they were _that_ bad. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d bled through her shirt. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” she said, dropping her shirt back down.

He frowned. “I really didn’t mean to. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She threw a small smile his way. “It’s okay. Thank you.”

“Is it still bleeding? We should probably get some anti-bacterial ointment on there, so it doesn’t get infected. I think we’ve got some first aid stuff downstairs. I’ll be right back. Enjoy your 5-star sandwich in the meantime.”

He left, but he didn’t come back for a while. She finished her sandwich and after a while she wondered what could be taking him so long. Then she heard him yelling.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

He was in the clear. Or at least, that’s how it seemed. She was joking around with him, so that was a good sign. But he would still need to be walking on egg shells until he was entirely sure.

The first step was cleaning and covering up the scratches he left.

He knew they had a first aid kit. He’d used it when Olivia cut her finger. But it wasn’t in its usual place, so Ashley must have taken it and put it somewhere else when she was cleaning. 

He checked two of the bathrooms downstairs, but before he checked the third, he heard the back door opening.

Odd.

He frowned, brows furrowed, and went to check it out. And there was Cristian, walking in the door. He was going to say something. Maybe scold him a little, ask him where he’d been. But then he smelled it.

Blood. The kid reeked of blood.

“Cristian,” he started, and his nephew, trying so hard to stay quiet, jumped in surprise. When he turned around, Andrew saw that half his shirt was soaked.

“Jesus Christ, Cristian! Do you know how much money I pay to keep you fed? Buying blood isn’t fucking cheap. Even with the connections I have. There is no way you need more than what I give you. You get more than enough! Where the fuck have you been? I thought we talked about this. Do you need a reminder? Because I’ll happily lock you up in the basement for a couple weeks. Probably should have kept you down there in the first place after I figured out it was you.”

There were tears in the boy’s eyes threatening to spill, fear plastered on his face. “ _Please, Uncle Andrew, I_ \--”

“You what? Hm? The police have already been here once, we’re lucky they haven’t come back yet. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been seen around several of the crime scenes. You know, I wouldn’t even care about what you’re doing if you were smart about it! Fuck, Cristian, even I won’t be able to bail you out of this mess if they have concrete proof that it was you.” He sighed. “Who was it this time? Another young girl? You know, if you’re going to go looking for people, you probably shouldn’t choose the ones that will be missed. I—"

He whipped his head around when he heard something. Olivia had walked into the doorway and her eyes were wide, staring at Cristian. “What--”

“Everything’s fine, little love. I’ll take care of it. Just go back upstairs.” His eyes shifted to the blood on her shirt and he was thankful Cristian had just fed, otherwise he probably would have attacked her, too. The kid was weaker for blood than any vampire he’d ever met in his life. Even for a beta.

She ignored his words, flickering her eyes from him to Cristian and back again. “What were you talking about?”

Shit. How much had she heard? This was something he hadn’t intended for her to find out. “Nothing, I was just a little irritated he went out without permission. He knows better. He must have gotten hurt somehow. Serves him right, but—"

“No, I mean, you said that he was at the ‘crime scenes’?” She paused for a second, then her eyes got even wider. “The ‘vampire killer’ I heard about on the news. It’s him, isn’t it? Holy shit.” He could see her start to tremble even from a few steps away.

“I—” Cristian tried to start.

“ _Shut up, Cristian,_ ” Andrew growled, flashing him a glare before turning his attention back to his omega. “Olivia, love, everything is fine. Just go back upstairs.” He walked over to usher her out, but she stood firm.

“When I first heard about it, I didn’t even know vampires existed. I think that night was the night you told me. So, I didn’t even think about it being real—I just thought it was some psycho draining the blood of his victims to scare people. Like maybe it was some sick fetish or something. I didn’t put two and two together. But it’s Cristian… I’ve been living with a murderer all this time.” She put one hand over her swollen belly and the other on the door frame, like she was keeping herself steady.

Andrew was conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted to lie and tell her she was being ridiculous. But he knew his omega was too smart to believe that. She’d figured it out, so a lie wasn’t going to help him. On the other hand, how was he supposed to explain it to her without freaking her out? ‘ _Yep, my nephew, who lives just down the hall from us, has been out killing people for the past half year. Nothing to worry about, he’s just the ‘serial killer’ everyone has been talking about. No big deal._ ’ Yeah, somehow he didn’t think that would go over well.

“ _Cristian_ ,” he said through gritted teeth, “upstairs. Now. I don’t want to see you leave your room. Do you understand? We will talk about it in the morning.” He nodded jerkily and hurried out of the room.

“He would have killed me too. If you hadn’t gotten home that time, he would have killed me.” Despite her body trembling, her voice was calm and emotionless. He hugged her to his chest both to comfort her and prevent her from falling down.

“Little omega, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find out. I swear, we’ll figure something out, okay? I’ll make sure he doesn’t do it again. For now, let’s just get you to bed.”

The poor thing was still shaking. Although she had been crying a lot these days, there were no traces of tears in her eyes. She didn’t look scared. She just looked…disturbed. Shocked.

Once she was dressed in pajamas and safely in bed, he got ready for bed as well. He couldn’t wait to sleep off the exhaustion that was weighing him down. He just hoped that the next day would be better.

“Could you…lock the door?” His little omega asked him, voice soft and quiet.

“Of course. You don’t need to worry about anything,” he said, turning the lock. “I will always keep you safe. Always.”

He didn’t receive an answer, but he hoped she had heard him. He hoped she _believed_ him. Because he was telling the truth. He would protect her with every fiber in his being.

He flipped off the lights and got into bed, pulling Olivia to his chest. The close contact made him feel better, and he was sure it had the same effect on her because within a couple minutes she was asleep, her breathing calm and even.

He laid a kiss in her hair, then followed her into a deep and blissful sleep.

<<<<<>>>>>

Through the fog of sleep, he heard someone whining and groaning. He hoped they would quit, whoever they were, because he’d been having a wonderful dream about his omega and he wouldn’t be happy if he had to abandon it. He didn’t get good dreams very often.

“ _Andrew_ ,” he heard. It sounded like it was coming from far away.

Suddenly he jolted awake, sitting up. Olivia. It was Olivia calling his name. When he found she wasn’t beside him, he started to panic. But then he heard a groan from the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he found Olivia lying on the floor on her side. _Oh fuck. Oh shit._ He smelled it right away. Blood. Not much, but there was definitely blood somewhere, and it was fresh. He quickly looked her up and down, but he didn’t find any obvious cuts or injuries.

She groaned again and he kneeled down on the floor in front of her. “What’s wrong, little omega? Are you hurt?” He hoped that the panic he felt wasn’t evident in his voice. She could probably smell it in his scent, though.

“Something’s wrong. I think I’m bleeding.” His eyes grew wide and he felt like his heart dropped right out of his chest. Somehow, he knew exactly what she was talking about. He tried to turn her onto her back, but she whined. “ _Please don’t_. I’m so dizzy. I can’t.”

“Sorry, so sorry little love. I just need to check and make sure you’re okay.” He pulled down the leggings she had worn to bed as best as he could. He hoped and prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that he was wrong. That everything was okay. That maybe, just maybe, his good dream had turned into a nightmare and that he was still asleep, and he would wake up any second.

But he wasn’t asleep. And he found what he was dreading. 

Her underwear was bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord. Poor Olivia. One bad thing after another.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments! They really make my day.
> 
> See you all soon!


	24. Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked up at Andrew and found the most amazing expression. She had never seen someone look so happy, so proud, so hopeful, so excited. He was looking in awe at the little screen. He was just so breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in a day because it's shorter than usual and needs to be a stand-alone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> No warnings apply.

He wasn’t asleep. And he found what he was dreading. 

Her underwear was bloody.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

Andrew’s entire body flooded with terror. His alpha was screaming inside of him, ‘ _your omega is in danger, your babies are in danger, protect your omega._ ’ He knew he had to do something, but it took all the strength he had to tear himself away from her to grab his phone from his bedside table.

He really wished he could call an ambulance. They would get here much quicker. But he couldn’t explain to them how incredibly delicate she was. How she was pregnant with a vampire, not a human. He’d probably be sent to the loony bin if he said something like that. Dr. Ross lived about an hour away. But he really didn’t have much of a choice, so he called him and, in a rush, explained the situation. The man assured him that he was on his way, that Andrew just needed to stay by her side until he got there.

Her body felt so hot. Like she was running a fever. But her hands were cold. He brushed her hair back with his hand. “What happened, love? Did you get sick?”

She was clearly fighting back the urge to vomit, her eyes squeezed shut, but she tried to explain. “I woke up and I felt like I had to puke. When I stood up it felt like something warm was running down my leg. And when I checked it looked like blood. I wanted to come and get you, but I’m just so dizzy. The whole world is spinning.” She choked back a sob.

“Oh, you poor thing. _Shh_ ,” he whispered when she whimpered. “I’m so sorry, little love. Dr. Ross is on his way. He’ll be here soon, okay?”

“Is—,” she started to say. Her lower lip began to tremble. “Is everything going to be okay?”

His heart broke. For her and for him. Because he didn’t know. He had no idea if everything would be okay or not. He was sure that the bleeding wasn’t a good sign. That much was obvious. And he thought back to how much stress she had experienced the night before.

He was terrified that they were going to lose the pregnancy. He was terrified that he was going to lose _her_. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. “Yes. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

“ _You’re lying_ ,” she whispered, sniffling. “ _I can tell that you’re lying._ ”

Of course she could. There was no way he was able to mask the fear in his scent.

There was nothing he could do. So, he laid down with her, stroked her hair, and whispered sweet words to her. It felt like a lifetime had passed by the time he finally heard the security app on his phone ‘ding’, letting him know someone was at the gate.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Andrew and Dr. Ross were able to help Olivia move to the bed. It wasn’t an easy process. She was so dizzy that she could barely stand up by herself without wobbling. But once they finally got her there, she was grateful, since the bed was so much more comfortable than the bathroom floor.

Her body already ached. Lying on a hard tile floor wasn’t helping matters.

Fear was coursing through every inch of her body. She was going to miscarry. She just knew it. She thought, for sure, that she was past that point. Andrew had told her that her whole pregnancy would be delicate. But she knew that, with a regular pregnancy, the risk for miscarriage went down dramatically once the first trimester had passed.

And she assumed, since the pregnancy was only supposed to last six months, that she was past the first trimester and halfway through her second.

But she must have been wrong. Because she was bleeding. And she knew enough to know that was a really bad sign.

Dr. Ross had brought some sort of case with him but put it aside. He pulled off her leggings and underwear to see how much blood was lost and whether she was still bleeding. She felt uncomfortable being exposed and didn’t like it one bit. Apparently neither did Andrew, since he squeezed her hand tight, to the point where it hurt. But she supposed they both better get used to it. She couldn’t have a baby with her clothes on. She was grateful when he pulled the covers over her lower half.

He poked and prodded at her, asking her questions along the way. Her pulse was taken, then he felt around on her stomach. When he took her blood pressure he said, “hm…” and when she asked him what ‘hm’ meant, he ignored her and gave a cryptic look to Andrew instead.

That pissed her off.

“I’ll need to take a blood sample, as well as a urine sample to find out more. Andrew, could I speak with you outside?”

Olivia looked at Andrew and found that he was struggling. He clearly didn’t want to be away from her. And she didn’t want him to leave, either. “Couldn’t you just say it here?” she asked.

Dr. Ross gave her a curt smile. “I just need to speak with him for a moment. We’ll be right back.”

That pissed her off even more. What was she? Chopped liver? If she wasn’t mistaken, _she_ was the one pregnant and sick. Not Andrew.

Andrew squeezed her hand. “Sorry, love. I’ll be right back.” And with that, the two of them left.

She breathed in and out, watching as the ceiling spun above her. In, out, in out. She tried to will the nausea away, but it had never worked before, so she didn’t know why she kept trying to do it. She thought it was Einstein who said, ‘the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result.’

Well, she certainly hadn’t felt ‘sane’ recently, so maybe there was some truth to that.

She could hear them talking out in the hall and the anger inside of her continued to escalate. She couldn’t believe that they were being so rude to her. It was her body! What was such a secret that they had to leave the room to talk about it? If something bad was happening, she preferred to be told outright. The doctor wasn’t doing her any favors by keeping it from her. She deserved to know just as much—if not more—than Andrew did.

Thankfully the anger was enough to distract her from how sick she was, which was a plus.

When they finally came back in, she was seething and grinding her teeth. Andrew’s eyes got wide. He could probably smell the anger in her scent. When he sat beside her again and tried to grab her hand, she ripped it away from him.

Screw him. Screw both of them. If they were going to treat her like a child and keep her out of important conversations regarding her own health, they could both go to hell.

She knew, somewhere behind the anger, that Andrew wasn’t really at fault. It was Dr. Ross who asked him to leave. But at that point, she was too pissed off to care.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her, and she just barely contained the urge to rip him a new one. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been this angry. It was clear the man was tired and probably annoyed that he was called out in the middle of the night, but it’s not like she asked for this to happen.

The anger ebbed for just a second and she remembered just how terrified she was, and tears came to her eyes.

He wouldn’t have gone into the hallway with Andrew if he had good news.

“Olivia, you don’t seem to be bleeding any longer. Thankfully it doesn’t seem like you bled too much. Any amount of blood is alarming, though, so I’m glad you called me here. Andrew was telling me you’ve had a tough couple days, so I’m not too surprised. Your blood pressure was very high, though. I’ll need to take a urine sample and analyze it, but if this keeps up, I’m fairly sure that you have preeclampsia. This is a very dangerous condition for both you and the child, so from now on you’ll be on strict bed rest. I don’t want you to do much moving besides going to and from the bathroom. And you need to relax. Stress will be your worst enemy from here on out.”

“Wait, so…everything is okay? I mean I’m not miscarrying?”

“At this point, I don’t believe so. But we’ll need to keep a very close eye on the situation.”

She felt the weight of the world fall off her shoulders, and the tears threatening to fall from the fear ended up falling in relief.

All of the emotions surprised her, since she hadn’t even wanted this pregnancy to begin with. But she didn’t have time to analyze her feelings before Dr. Ross was talking again.

“Well, the plan was to do an ultrasound sometime soon, but I’m already here, so we might as well do it now,” he explained, opening the case and setting up some sort of machine with a screen on it. “Plus, I’d like to listen in on the heartbeat, just to be sure that things are progressing well.”

She was excited and also scared. She wanted to know what they were having—boy or a girl. But she was scared that it would actually end up being twins like Andrew said. She had thrown away his hand before, but this time she searched for it herself. He gave her a happy and tired smile when she looked over at him, then leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. “ _I love you, little omega,_ ” he whispered.

“Alright,” Dr. Ross interrupted, putting on a pair of rubber gloves. “Please pull your shirt up over your belly for me.”

When she did, he squirted gel all over her stomach. It was cold, but her body was so hot, it actually felt nice.

“Alright, here we go,” he said, putting the little tool onto her stomach. He moved it around a little bit. She gasped and Andrew squeezed her hand.

There was a little face.

A little face of someone inside her.

She wasn’t sure why, but she felt like crying.

“So, there is one, but,” the doctor said, moving the wand around a bit more. “There… is another. Congratulations.” The doctor, for the first time that night, had a real little smile on his face.

Her heart dropped, but this time excitement accompanied the fear.

Another little face. Another little person inside of her. So, Andrew was right. There were two little ones in there. She silently hoped that there wasn’t a third. Two was more than enough.

“I believe that’s it,” he said after moving the little wand around in different places. “You guys did want to find out the sexes, right?” 

She looked up at Andrew and found the most amazing expression. She had never seen someone look so happy, so proud, so hopeful, so excited. He was looking in awe at the little screen. He was just so breathtaking. A proud father. 

When he looked at her, he leaned down and kissed her. “Yes, please. We’d like to find out,” he said, giving her such a sweet and genuine smile.

She had never felt more loved in her entire life than in that moment. It made her heart swell in her chest, so big she felt it would burst.

Dr. Ross started moving the wand around again, this time pushing a little bit harder in places. It made her feel a little sick again, but she couldn’t even find the will to care. She was over the moon. 

“This little one is a girl,” he said, pointing out what he was seeing on the screen.

“A girl,” Andrew said, still in awe. “A little girl. Our daughter.” He squeezed her hand again.

_Our daughter._ Obviously she knew she was pregnant, but it hadn’t ever felt as real as it did in that moment. Their little daughter.

A few tears escaped and she wiped them away.

The next one was a bit harder to find. “This little one is being just a tad difficult. It’s in a weird position, so it’s a bit harder to get a clear picture. But…I believe this little one is a boy.”

Andrew kissed her again, then put their foreheads together. “A little boy and a little girl. A son and a daughter.”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Our babies.”

He smiled against her mouth, kissing her again. “Yes. Our babies. All ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a happy chapter!! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I love them all!
> 
> See you soon. Have a great day!


	25. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could already tell the next few months would be hell if Andrew was going to act like this. Or, if the doctor was right, the next couple months.
> 
> Regardless, she hoped it was a few, rather than a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. More on that in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> No warnings apply.

“A little boy and a little girl. A son and a daughter.”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Our babies.”

He smiled against her mouth, kissing her again. “Yes. Our babies. All ours.”

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Olivia wasn’t sure how long she’d been sleeping. It was still dark outside. Or it was already dark outside. She wasn’t sure which one. By the time Dr. Ross left, she was dead tired. Andrew was, too. So, she fought the dizziness and the nausea and finally fell asleep, with Andrew’s comforting weight behind her.

Andrew wasn’t there when she woke up, though. She pulled herself into a sitting position, resting her back against the headboard and focused for a moment on stilling her spinning brain. Dr. Ross had left her a prescription for some blood pressure medicine, and he said that would help with some of her symptoms. She certainly hoped so. She felt awful.

She absentmindedly ran her hands over her belly and looked down at it. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she remembered seeing them on the little screen. Two little ones, inside of her.

She hadn’t even known just how attached she was to the pregnancy and the babies until she thought she was going to miscarry. It was only then that she realized how much she loved them. These babies that she had never wanted, but now couldn’t imagine being without. She couldn’t stomach the thought of losing them.

They were hers. They were Andrew’s. “ _Ours,_ ” she whispered aloud.

She took a deep breath and let herself relax. She was so incredibly thankful that they were going to be okay. Dr. Ross said they just needed to monitor her and keep a close eye out for anything unusual. He did warn her, though, that she probably wouldn’t go full term. And vampire pregnancies were so incredibly short anyways, it scared her. She was three months along. Dr. Ross thought that she’d make it around five and a half months, but he was almost positive she wouldn’t make it to six.

The high blood pressure—preeclampsia, he thought—was dangerous for her and for the babies. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, silently willing them to keep strong, just for a few more months, so that they would be happy and healthy. That’s all she wanted for them.

When she thought about that, she frowned. She wondered if this is what her parents felt like, too. She wondered if maybe they didn’t want her at first, but maybe they fell in love with her along the way, just like she had. They were afraid she would be taken from them. And she could understand that to an extent, now. Because she wouldn’t let anyone take these little ones from her. They’d have to pry them from her cold dead hands.

Maybe that was how they felt, too.

Her heart hurt a little. She didn’t know her parents. She didn’t remember a thing about them. And even after Andrew showed her the pictures of them, she couldn’t tell you what they looked like. They were strangers to her.

But then she thought about her _other_ parents, and her brother. The ones she thought were her real parents until Andrew told her otherwise. Her brother and her mom had both begged her to get out of the house. She was only six years old, so young. Too young to understand what was happening. But the pain in their voices as they asked her to run away was almost too much to bear.

Even though Olivia wasn’t their blood relative, she imagined that they experienced a similar pain to what her biological parents must have felt when they thought about giving her away. Olivia wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. On the one hand, she believed Andrew. She really did. And she was on his side. She believed him when he said that she was made for him, and she believed that he had every right to take her, since she was _his_. That’s what her parents agreed to. But instead, they sent her away, and died in doing so. Then her other parents kept her, and Andrew came and killed them, too. Of course, she hadn’t had the guts to confirm that part of the story yet, but she knew it was him in the house with them that night.

They must have known what they were doing. They must have known what they’d gotten themselves into. But knowing that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Truthfully, she was afraid. She was afraid that she would have to leave these babies someday, just like everyone had left her, and the thought scared her more than any other thought ever had. She worried she wouldn’t be a good mother to them. She worried that she wouldn’t be able to give them everything that they deserved, since she had lived most of her life without parents. She didn’t know how to be a proper mother.

She just wished everything was different. She wished that her parents never tried to send her away. She wished that Andrew’s family hadn’t been attacked and murdered. She wished that she had just grown up here, with him. Then there wouldn’t have been any issues. Or, at least, there would be fewer issues than there are now.

When the bedroom door opened, she turned away and wiped at her eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t notice. But nothing ever seemed to get past him.

“Ah, you’re awake. Oh no. What’s wrong, little omega?” Andrew asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his palm on her cheek. “You’ve been crying. Do you feel okay?”

She shrugged. She didn’t want to tell him about all of her negative thoughts. Because when he had looked at their babies on the little screen, she had never seen him happier. She had never seen _anyone_ happier than he was at that moment. She didn’t want to ruin his good mood with her conflicted one.

He frowned, brows furrowed. “If there’s anything I can do to help, just tell me. How is your head? Are you still dizzy? Nauseous?”

“A little,” she admitted. Although she felt much better than she had. A good sleep seemed to have helped her. 

Just then, she heard something thud in the hallway, and she tensed up. It was dark outside, so she knew Ashley wouldn’t be there. It had to be Cristian. 

_Murderer_.

Now, maybe that was a bit hypocritical, to be so scared. She was bonded with the other murderer in the house—the same one who killed both sets of her parents. But as far as she knew, Andrew wasn’t _currently_ murdering people. She didn’t even know if Andrew had murdered anyone else in his life, other than the hunters who came for him and his family. She certainly hoped not. But she knew Cristian was definitely _currently_ murdering people. She’d heard about the bodies found on the news. And there must have been more by now.

She shuddered. She didn’t think that vampires drank the blood of other vampires. So, she thought that her babies would likely be safe. But even the thought of them being born in the same house that he lived in scared her.

Because she just couldn’t be sure. Even after living in the same house for three months, there was still very little she knew about vampires. She had so many questions. “Andrew, could I ask you something? About vampires?”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Of course.”

“What happens when a regular person gets bitten? I mean, not someone like me. But just a random person. Do they get turned into a vampire?”

“It isn’t likely. Alphas are the only ones who have the ability to turn people. Betas and omegas can’t. And even when an alpha tries, it usually doesn’t work. It’s too much for the human body. Ever cell in their body is re-programmed. Most die pretty quickly. I mean, they do survive on occasion. But it’s very rare. Why do you ask, little love?”

“I just…do betas and omegas kill humans, too? When they bite them? Is that why all those people…” She trailed off. She didn’t want to think about all those poor innocent people, who probably had happy lives of their own. But then, like a nightmare or a horror movie, a vampire attacked and killed them. And they never came home.

“My sweet little omega. I’m so sorry you had to hear about that. I didn’t intend for you to find out. Typically, betas and omegas don’t kill the humans they feed on. And turning someone is a conscious effort. So even an alpha won’t kill a human if they aren’t intentionally trying. But all vampires do release a sort of…venom in their saliva that makes people docile. After they’re bitten, they are pretty much willing to do whatever, but they do get sick afterwards. Usually they live, though.”

“So how did Cristian kill all those people? What happened to them?”

Andrew sighed heavily. “Like I said, _typically_ vampires don’t kill their food—” He glanced at her and paused before he smiled apologetically. “Sorry, that’s kind of an insensitive way to refer to it. Typically, vampires don’t kill the humans they bite. But they can kill them if they go too far. If they lose control and take too much blood, the person will die. Alphas and omegas don’t need as much to survive. In fact, alphas can go years without feeding on anyone. Betas do need blood more often. But Cristian is weaker for blood than any vampire I’ve ever met in my life. Even for a beta. It’s like an addiction with that kid. He always needs more. I just don’t know what to do.” He rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation.

“So, humans usually die before they turn,” she said, working something out. “Is that why vampires are still, like, an ‘endangered species’ today? Because they have to have kids to continue the line?”

He smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. “My smart little omega. Yes, that’s why vampires are still pretty sparse across the world. It’s difficult to rebuild a population from scratch.”

“Mara is an omega, right? Why doesn’t she have any kids? Does she have an alpha or something somewhere? I never asked her.”

“No, she doesn’t. She used to. She was married, once. But he was…well, I’ll just say he was a bad person. Mara is infertile. She couldn’t get pregnant, no matter how much they tried. So, he took it out on her. He beat her, told her that an omega who couldn’t have kids was worthless, all that sort of stuff. But thankfully she was able to get away. So, she doesn’t have to deal with that now. But she is unable to get pregnant, according to the doctors she’s been to.”

“Oh…that’s very sad,” Olivia said. She had never wanted kids herself, but she knew many of the omegas around her had felt the urge to have them. Some dreamed about it from the time they were small children. She wondered if Mara wanted them, too. It would be heartbreaking to be an omega and not be able to have kids. And she doubted many alphas would want an omega like that.

Along with the sadness came anger. This standard—the one where omegas have to pop out kids in order to prove their worth—was so incredibly damaging and disgusting. Omegas were people, too. They deserved all the freedom and respect that everyone else got. Which made her once again hope, for the millionth time during her pregnancy, that the children she carried wouldn’t be omegas. She didn’t want that for them. She especially didn’t want that for her son. Male omegas could do everything a female omega could do, but they faced more discrimination.

She clutched her belly again, as if she was protecting them from the world.

Andrew put one hand on top of hers and squeezed lightly. “Oh,” he said, getting up and walking over to the little table by the door, picking up a little medicine bottle and shaking it. “I had your new prescription filled. Dr. Ross said to take it once a day in the mornings.

“What time is it?” She still didn’t know. “How long have I been asleep?

“Seven-ish in the evening. You slept all day. I’m glad, though, because you needed the rest. Dr. Ross says you need all the rest you can get. So, from now on, I’m going to be your personal butler. Anything you need, I’ll be there to get it for you. So, ask away if you need something.”

She thought for a moment but couldn’t think of anything she needed. Other than the bathroom, and she could do that herself.

Andrew didn’t feel the same way, apparently, since he hustled over to help her up, escorting her to the bathroom and back again. It was really embarrassing. She was fragile, but she didn’t think she was _that_ fragile. Surely she could walk ten feet across the floor before sitting down again.

She could already tell the next few months would be hell if Andrew was going to act like this. Or, if the doctor was right, the next couple months.

Regardless, she hoped it was a few, rather than a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was actually finished a week ago. Not long after the last chapter. But it's kind of boring, so I didn't want to post it alone. The next chapter should be posted within a half hour or so after this one. :) This chapter was fine, but with the next chapter I had SUCH BAD writer's block. Like, I knew exactly what was going to be in the chapter. I just couldn't figure out how to put it down on paper. But I finally finished it, just have to edit it a bit.
> 
> And oooooh man. It's going to be nuts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little boring. :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments. It really means a lot. Have a great day!


	26. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear. All he could smell was fear.
> 
> And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, for the second time today. Hope you are all doing well and that you're having an awesome day so far.
> 
> WARNING: Extreme violence, blood and gore. Please be aware and stay safe. <3

She could already tell the next few months would be hell. Or, if the doctor was right, the next couple months.

Regardless, she hoped it was a few, rather than a couple.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Olivia was frustrated. Actually, that might have been an understatement. Because Olivia was angry, annoyed, sick, tired, and about a million other negative emotions. If there were any positive emotions, she couldn’t find them.

She was nearly five months pregnant, and she was much too big for comfort. And for the last two months she’d been on bed rest. Which meant she wasn’t able to do anything. Everything was brought to her, and Andrew never let her do anything herself.

She was going crazy.

He had tried to make it as comfortable as possible, for which she was grateful. They had a TV in the bedroom now, so that she had something to do. And whatever books she wanted to read were brought in, too. She had snuck into her reading room a few times herself, but Andrew didn’t like her getting up without him or at least Ashley around.

She just wanted everyone to leave her alone and let her do what she wanted.

It wasn’t like she didn’t understand, to a point. The urine sample Dr. Ross had taken two months ago had a large amount of protein in it, which confirmed to him that she indeed did have preeclampsia. So, she needed to rest and be careful to ensure her health, as well as the health of her babies.

But she didn’t think it could possibly be healthy for her children to live inside of someone who was so frustrated every second of every day. Ironically, the lack of activity, which was supposed to reduce her stress, ended up stressing her out even more.

But Andrew was gone today. So, she got to spend more time alone than usual. A few weeks earlier, she had told Ashley how she felt about the constant supervision, and Ashley had apologized and told her if she would have known sooner, she would have given her more space. But Olivia didn’t mind. It was Andrew who told Ashley to constantly keep an eye on her.

Ashley was such a sweetheart. She was the first person to show Olivia real kindness in this house, and she was still a ball of sunshine every day that she saw her.

Olivia was very lucky to have her.

She was spending her free time reading more of the textbooks Andrew had stocked her library with. Which was strange, since she never liked reading textbooks in school. But reading them for fun and reading them because you are forced to are two completely different things. 

She especially loved the psychology textbooks. She decided, if she had been able to go to college, that she would have majored in psychology. She loved everything about the subject. And the one she’d been fixated on most recently was a child psychology book. She was learning about attachment styles and growth milestones. She hoped it would help when the babies were born.

She heard the gate bell ring downstairs and she wondered who in the world it could be. She still hadn’t seen anyone come besides the police officers that came that one time.

The thought gave her chills, now that she knew why they were there in the first place. If they asked her questions, she didn’t think she’d be able to hide what she knew.

Plus, the one officer had been strange, saying that Olivia was going to get in trouble ‘like that.’ Mara had pulled her aside and told her that her pheromones were crazy, and that she needed to stay away from strangers. To her, it seemed that maybe strangers needed to stay away from _her_ , since this was her home, after all. But she couldn’t shake the feeling of dread coiling like a snake in her belly.

She really hoped it wasn’t the police this time.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

The farther along Olivia got, the harder it got to leave the house. But he was the CEO. There were things that needed done that only he could do. Thankfully, Mara was on her way home. She had agreed to cover his duties for a few months. Her plane would be arriving soon. So, starting tomorrow, he wouldn’t have to leave the house again for a while.

He started to wonder whether he should step down permanently. The board would allow Mara to take his place. But Mara wouldn’t be very happy with him. She loved the freedom she was afforded in her position. She got to go all over the world, meeting with different partners and clients. Staying in one place wouldn’t suit her.

He wished Nicu were alive. He would have happily taken Andrew’s place. He was the younger brother, but he had always wanted the position more. Andrew never did. Plus, if Nicu was alive, _he_ would be the one dealing with Cristian’s issues, as his father. Instead, Andrew got to deal with it as his uncle. And he had had about enough of it.

He startled when his phone began to ring. 

“Hello?”

“ _Andrew, there are two police officers here saying they have a warrant to search the property,_ ” Ashley said, anxiety heavy in her voice.

His heart sped up a bit. He was still twenty minutes from home. And if it was the same officers as last time, one of them was an alpha. And Mara said he reacted strongly to Olivia’s pheromones. “I’m on my way now. Have you let them in?”

“ _No, but they said if I don’t, I’ll be breaking the law, because of the warrant. They said they’ll call for backup to open up the gate themselves. I’m not sure what to do._ ”

Andrew took a deep breath and tried to settle his racing heart. “Alright, listen to me: Let them in. Stall them as much as you can until I can get there. If they ask to talk to Cristian, don’t let him say a word. And, more important than anything else, don’t let them go near Olivia.” Of course, it’s not like she could actually stop them if they tried.

“ _Okay. Please hurry._ ” 

He stomped on the gas pedal. In the end, he made the twenty-minute trip into a fourteen-minute trip. He dashed into the house, heart still pounding in his chest. He could smell alpha.

When he heard Ashley in the living room area, he breathed a sigh of relief. If they were downstairs, they weren’t near Olivia. When he walked in the room, he did find her with an officer, but he couldn’t smell alpha. There was another officer somewhere, and if he wasn’t here… He was just about to turn around to search for him elsewhere, when he was interrupted.

“Hello, you must be Andrew Moroii,” the officer said, walking towards him with his hand out. “I believe you’re the one I spoke to on the phone a couple months ago.”

Andrew shook his hand with an iron grip. The man winced in pain but didn’t attempt to pull away. He had some balls, Andrew would admit. It wasn’t often a beta stood up to an alpha in a show of strength. “Yes,” he said, short. “Your partner—where is he?” He didn’t have time to pretend to be ‘polite.’

“He excused himself to use the restroom. Would Cristian—your nephew, if I remember correctly—happen to be here? We’d like to talk to him for a bit.”

Andrew could have killed someone with the glare he gave. The beta’s breath caught and he stepped back. “He’s probably home, but you won’t be talking to him.” He had teams of lawyers on retainer who would have keeled over if they heard he or Cristian were talking to the police without legal representation there. Did the officer think he was stupid? Anger started to boil inside of him. His patience was slipping away, and he didn’t have much to begin with. “I need to have a word with your partner. He’s an alpha, I can smell him. I don’t want him near my omega.” 

“Sir, I can assure you that he is well in control of himself. There is no need to wo—”

Their conversation was cut off by a struggled cry. Something hit the floor upstairs, which was followed by another cry.

Andrew had never moved faster in his life. He was upstairs in moments, but he saw that their bedroom door was closed. He turned around, thinking maybe Olivia had gone to her room. Even though he’d asked her not to do it alone, over and over again.

But then he heard a cry from behind their door. “ _Please! Get o—stop!_ ”

He slammed into the door with too much force, ripping it halfway off the wall, and found just what he’d been dreading. His omega on all fours, trying desperately to crawl away. The man on top of her was yanking down her pants, his own already down around his thighs.

The world seemed to slow down around him. The last time he’d felt like this was the day that Olivia was first taken from him. All he could remember after that was red. Only red. And no Olivia. The thought made bile rise in the back of his throat.

And he lost it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was on the man, yanking him back and getting over the top of him. The man was saying something, screaming, but Andrew couldn’t hear him. The man’s hands were on his chest, on his arms, trying with all his might to push him away.

Fear. All he could smell was fear.

And he loved it. 

This is what he was made for.

His teeth and nails had extended, and he knew that his appearance must have been what terrified the man so deeply. He didn’t take the time to savor it, though. 

Instead, he ripped the man’s throat out.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Painting everything around them a beautiful crimson red. Spraying like a sprinkler before the pressure dwindled as the life left the man’s eyes.

_Death is such a beautiful thing_.

He heard someone whimpering somewhere and frowned, confused.

Where was he? What was he doing?

He sat back on his knees and licked at the blood on his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head at the taste. Tingles ran through his fingertips and up his arms. 

It had been a long time since he’d let himself give in to his instincts so completely. To the point where the world disappeared around him as he was swallowed up in a haze of _want_ and _need_ and _feed_.

He wondered why he’d ever tried to hold himself back. This was what he was meant to do. This is what vampires were meant for. So why…

Someone was crying somewhere. Sniffling and more whimpering.

When he found the source, he froze. The haze that had built around him started to slowly fall away and he found his sweet little omega, blood soaked and crying, hand over her mouth. She was terrified. After a moment, it occurred to him that _he_ was the source of her terror.

He needed to fix the situation, but before he could, he heard someone screaming. “FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!”

He turned around to find the other officer—the beta—pointing his gun at Andrew. It filled Andrew with panic. Not because he was afraid for his own life. But because Olivia was there, too.

He grabbed her and darted into the bathroom. He heard a gun fire, but it must have missed him. He set her down lightly in the shower before running back into their room and slamming the door shut behind him. The officer still had the gun pointed at him, but Andrew was a vampire. Even if he did get shot, it would take a hell of a lot of bullets to actually kill him.

The control he’d found was slipping away from him again.

How dare this man shoot a gun in his house? Near his omega? The thought of her being hurt made fiery anger burn through each and every nerve in his body.

He heard the gun go off. Once, twice.

Andrew continued to walk towards the man, who in turn backed away from him towards the door. He knew the man couldn’t be out of bullets yet. To his count, he’d only heard it go off three times total. But he could see him trying to pull the trigger without success. The gun must have jammed. He could smell the panic and the fear in the air.

“ _FUCK! God damnit!_ STOP! STAY BACK!” He dropped the gun and pulled out a taser. Andrew felt the electricity course through him once the wires hit his skin, but there was no pain. He was too far gone to feel pain.

The man tripped and fell backwards. Andrew took the opportunity and lunged, sinking his teeth deep into the man’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot...no pun intended.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I love all of them, truly. Have a lovely day!


	27. Precipitous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, pain erupted inside of her and she gasped. She fell back down to her knees and held onto her stomach.
> 
> She tried to breathe. She had been experiencing very small pains over the past week, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Dr. Ross had told her that it was normal. She wouldn’t need to worry until they got closer together and more intense.
> 
> But none of the pains had been this bad or this sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so so sorry this took so long. Please forgive me. I've had a lot going on recently, and writing has unfortunately had to come last. BUT I have this chapter done, plus the next one. I wanted them to go together, so that one will be uploaded before the night is over.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :) We're nearing the end.
> 
> WARNING: blood and minor gore.

**Olivia**.

Olivia heard the gun fire twice. And then nothing. No screaming. Just silence. 

She was terrified that Andrew was hurt. Or worse.

But she had also just seen Andrew tear a man’s throat out. She covered her mouth and tried to breathe, because otherwise she was going to throw up. She looked down at her clothes and one side of her was soaked with blood. The inside of a person was supposed to be… well, _inside_. Not outside. Not on the floor of her bedroom.

But Andrew was trying to protect her. She knew that, but she had to remind herself again. That man was going to rape her. His pheromones were so strong, and they made her dizzy. She tried so hard to fight him off, to crawl away, but she was so weak. For two months she’d barely done anything herself. She wouldn’t have been able to fight off a grown alpha in the first place, let alone when she was so weak.

She tried to stand up. She had to find out if Andrew was okay. _Please, please, please be okay._

Suddenly, pain erupted inside of her and she gasped. She fell back down to her knees and held onto her stomach.

She tried to breathe. She had been experiencing very small pains over the past week, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Dr. Ross had told her that it was normal. She wouldn’t need to worry until they got closer together and more intense.

But none of the pains had been this bad or this sharp.

The pain seemed to subside a bit, but not even a minute had passed before it was back again. She groaned. The pain felt so deep, like it was seeping into her very core. And then it started over again, in waves.

Pain, relief, more pain, relief, even more pain. 

Something was wrong. This wasn’t a normal amount of pain. Or at least she didn’t think it was normal. Not that she had anything to compare it to.

She broke out in a sweat and felt tears fall from her eyes.

 _Maybe this is normal, though_. The thought terrified her, and she began to cry.

So, she had been right this whole time. She really couldn’t do this. She just couldn’t.

Contractions were supposed to start out less painful and become more painful over time. That’s what Dr. Ross said. That’s what she’d always thought.

If they were this bad now, she definitely wouldn’t be able to deal with whatever was coming. And she’d only been doing this for, what, five minutes?

Labor could last days.

Her cries turned into sobs. 

She needed something. Or, rather, she needed someone. She needed her alpha.

In between sobs, she managed to choke out, “Andrew. _Please_. Alpha.” She wasn’t sure he could even hear her. Or if he was still in their room.

She didn’t even know if he was alive.

All the anxiety that had plagued her for the past few months exploded and spilled over. She started to shake, worrying that maybe those gunshots she’d heard had hit Andrew. Maybe he was dead. Maybe she was all alone, and… _she just couldn’t do this_.

She barely even heard the door open, but then her alpha’s scent wrapped around her, working to comfort her. “Are you okay, little love?”

When she looked up at him, she recoiled. He was still turned, black veins splattered across his face, his eyes red as sin. But that wasn’t what she was worried about. There was so much blood and…stuff. She couldn’t pinpoint what that ‘stuff’ was, but it definitely wasn’t natural. An overwhelming urge to vomit hit her and she bent over, gagging.

“What…” he started to ask. “Oh, fuck. Sorry.”

And then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

The pain hit her again and she whined. “ _Wait, come back_.”

She wasn’t sure how long she kneeled there. The pain made it feel like forever, and it seemed to get worse all the time. She felt something warm and wet running down her legs, soaking her pants, and at first, she thought she had peed herself, but the liquid was clear. And she realized her water broke.

It was really happening. She was really in labor.

It was way too early. Dr. Ross said he hoped she’d make it to five and a half months. She was just barely getting to five months now.

A new wave of panic hit her, this time in fear for the lives of her children. They were going to be born premature. What if they weren’t healthy? What if they were underdeveloped? What if they _died_?

She couldn’t breathe. She gasped and gasped, but no matter how much air she took in, none of it seemed to fill her lungs. None of it made it to her brain. And with each new shot of pain, it got even worse.

There were stars dancing across her vision, like she was going to pass out. But no matter how much she hoped and prayed for it, it never came. She stayed awake and aware and in pain.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispered, to no one and to everyone.

<<<<<>>>>>

 **Andrew**.

Andrew ran down the hall and into the guestroom bathroom. He peeled his clothes off, his shirt sticking to his skin with other peoples’ blood. He jumped in the shower and washed himself off as best as he could.

He didn’t have time. He needed to make sure his omega was okay. He heard her cry out like she was in pain.

When he was as clean as he was going to get, he jumped out and put a guest towel around his waist.

He jumped when he nearly ran into Ashley on his way out. Her eyes were wide, her face pale.

“What…” she started, but seemed to have no words to continue.

“Fuck.” He was still turned, and she had never seen him that way before. This day was a disaster. “Turn around.”

“Wha—”

“Turn around.” When she did, more out of blind fear than willingness, he leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck. She screamed and tried to pull away at first, but she quickly calmed down due to the effect of the bite.

Being a vampire certainly had its perks. You could calm a person down, you could rile them up, make them do whatever you wish, mold their mind however you’d like it.

He almost wished he could do the same to Olivia. But she was immune. Of course, he wouldn’t have been able to be with her otherwise.

“Ashley, listen to me. Are you listening?” She nodded her head. “Everything is fine. Your day ended normally, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Go downstairs and go home. You’re probably going to be sick for a couple days. You must have eaten some bad food. I will call you on Monday. Do not come back to this house until I call you.”

He needed time to properly clean everything up before she came back. Otherwise this ‘brainwashing’ would all be for nothing.

“Do you understand?” She nodded and did as she was told. Once he heard the front door close, he ran back to the bedroom, but found another inconvenience.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He found Cristian, lying on the floor and sucking at the beta’s neck. He had completely forgot about Cristian in all of the chaos. He was the reason they were in this mess in the first place! 

He did his best to suppress his anger and grabbed Cristian by the neck, digging his nails into the skin and dragging him out of the room. The boy fought him, but Andrew didn’t pay him any attention.

He dragged the boy, half standing on his own feet, down the stairs and to the front door, keeping him away from his body so as not to re-dirty himself with the blood Cristian was soaked in. He peeked out to make sure Ashley’s car was gone, and when he found it was, he threw the boy out the door. He landed in a heap and attempted to get back up to lunge at Andrew, but Andrew was much quicker. The boy slammed straight into the door as it closed on him.

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have taken the time to put the boy in the basement. Who knows where the boy would go, blood-crazed and in need? But he wasn’t thinking clearly. He couldn’t. His brain was still half in a fog, and the other half was bogged down with worry and fear over his omega.

He made his way upstairs and into the bathroom. As he got closer and closer, the sobs and cries of pain grew louder. He was positive she wasn’t physically hurt—he had done a quick scan before he’d run out and couldn’t find any cuts or wounds. She was drenched with blood, but not her own.

He put his hand on the door handle and felt his heart clench in his chest, afraid of what he might find.

And once he found it, it took him a few seconds to understand. She was down on her knees, hunched over, hands on her belly. And beneath her was a puddle. He gasped when he realized what it was.

Her water had broken. And she wasn’t even five months along.

He crouched down and grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

“Love, I need you to tell me what’s going on. Where’s the pain? What are you feeling?” She had opened her mouth to talk, but another round of pain must have hit her. Her usually sweet scent was tinged with darkness. _Agony_.

This wasn’t normal. If her sobs and scent were any indication, she was experiencing contractions that would be reminiscent of a woman much farther along in the labor process. And she had only just started.

He needed to get her out of the bathroom and into somewhere more comfortable. But their bedroom wasn’t an option. So, they would have to move to the guest room.

“Lay back, little omega,” he told her, and helped her maneuver herself so that he could pick her up. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. They were going to have to pass the messy scene he’d made, and she didn’t need any more stress. 

She groaned and put her face into his shoulder. There was a sharp pain there, but he ignored it. Her body was taut, like a rope stretched to its limit, about to snap.

He moved her as quickly to the guest room as possible, trying not to jostle her along the way. He didn’t want to make her pain any worse than it already was.

He laid her down on the bed and swept her hair off her sweaty forehead. The look she gave him was the most pitiful he had ever seen. It ripped his heart in two.

He hadn’t been expecting it to affect him this much.

But he needed to call Dr. Ross. There was nothing Andrew could do—this was beyond his scope of expertise. But when he tried to get up to get his phone, Olivia grabbed onto his hand, tight.

“ _Please don’t go,_ ” she pleaded with him.

“My sweet, sweet omega. I need to get my phone. We have to call the doctor. He’ll be able to help you. I’ll only be gone a short time, okay? I promise. I’m not leaving you alone.” Hesitantly, she let go and rolled onto her side, sobbing as more pain ripped through her insides.

He went into the bathroom, rifling through his slacks that he’d thrown on the floor in his hurry to clean himself until he found the phone. He looked down at himself and found that he was naked. Somewhere along the way, he’d lost the towel.

He ran back through the room, past his sobbing omega, and into their bedroom. He dialed Dr. Ross’s number and, in the meantime, found himself a pair of sweatpants to cover himself up.

When he went to put them on, however, he felt another searing pain in his shoulder. He looked down and saw his own blood slowly leaking down his chest. He touched the wound and winced at the pain. He found a hole.

 _Holy shit_. One of those shots fired by the beta must have hit him. There was a bullet lodged in his shoulder. He hadn’t even felt it until that moment—it must have been the adrenaline pumping through him.

“Dr. Ross,” the man answered on the other end of the call.

“Dr. Ross, it’s Andrew. Something’s wrong. Olivia is in labor, I think, but it’s bad. She had very little pain, and then in the course of a few minutes she was nearly screaming. I don’t know what’s happening.” He didn’t say it, but his tone and urgency screamed _help_.

“Is she having contractions? How far apart are they?” He could hear the man moving things around on his end.

“Yes, I think, but I don’t know. Not very far apart. It’s like she’s at the end of her labor and not the beginning.”

“I’m on my way right now,” he said, before quickly hanging up.

But Dr. Ross was an hour away. Anything could happen in an hour. Anything.

He pushed aside his worry and his own pain and rushed back to Olivia. His pain could wait, and his worry would only make hers worse. He needed to be her calm.

But it didn’t last long. Because the second he stepped into the room, the smell of her blood hit his nose. It knocked the air out of him. His fangs had almost been gone, but the smell brought them back with a vengeance, and he could feel his nails threatening to lengthen.

 _What the fuck is the matter with me?_ He was an alpha. _The_ alpha. Leader of his clan. Well, the clan that was left. He had impeccable control of his senses. But this whole day had been the opposite.

Only his omega could make him lose control. His sweet little omega, sobbing on the bed. And there was nothing he could do to help her.

She was bleeding through her pants and onto the comforter. He wasn’t sure how much blood was ‘normal,’ but he had a bad feeling about it.

He kneeled down beside the bed and took her hand. She was covered in sweat, her face contorted in pain. He wiped her face and released his scent, hoping it would work to relax her. 

“ _Please,_ ” she begged him. “ _I can’t do it. Please make it stop_.”

He wanted to. He wanted more than anything to help her, to stop the pain. But the only thing he could do was pet at her hair and reassure her that everything would be okay.

But he wasn’t sure if he even believed himself.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally heard the bell ring, indicating there was someone at the gate. He laid a kiss on Olivia’s forehead. “That’s the doctor, little love. He’s here. He’ll help you.”

He ran down and opened the gate, waiting for the man at the front door. He looked at Andrew, wide-eyed. “Jesus Christ,” he said, no doubt commenting on his half-turned state.

Andrew didn’t have the time to explain, or the time to care. He rushed with the man up the stairs, grabbing the large suitcase he was carrying so that they could get to his omega quicker. The doctor pushed him aside once they entered the room.

“Get her undressed and get her down to the edge of the bed,” he said, taking back the suitcase and opening it, preparing.

His poor little omega. It seemed she never got a second of relief. She could only cry and beg. Her eyes were open, but they never seemed to focus until they were on him. His scent seemed to be useless to help her.

He carefully removed her pants, sticky with her own blood, then gently pulled her down the bed as he was told.

Dr. Ross had already put gloves on, and he pushed her legs apart. “Alright, Olivia. I’m just going to check how dilated you are. You might feel a little discomfort.” Andrew wanted to scoff. As if she could possibly feel more discomfort than she was feeling already.

She squeezed Andrew’s hand tight once the doctor started. After a few moments Dr. Ross looked up at him. He didn’t like the expression one bit.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. His fangs were cutting into his bottom lip and he could taste his own blood.

“She is about 9 cm dilated at the moment. When did the contractions start?”

“Maybe an hour and a half ago?”

“Olivia is in what we call ‘precipitous labor.’ It usually only lasts a couple hours. The labor progresses so quickly that the body doesn’t have time to release the natural pain-killing endorphins. Even with the endorphins, labor is excruciating, so without them, well…we get this. She doesn’t have much time between contractions, so it’s an endless onslaught of pain. But the good news is, she’s very close.”

“Is there anything we can do for the pain?”

“Even if we tried, nothing we do now would make any difference. She’s too far along.”

That fact had Olivia sobbing again. This was her worst nightmare in the first place—the pain. She made him promise they would find some sort of pain medicine she could take, or some kind of drug. And it was just her luck that she found herself in a situation where even her body wasn’t able to help her get through it.

Andrew was furious underneath the surface. Logically he knew that Dr. Ross would do everything he possibly could to make the situation better. But his alpha was screaming—because his omega was suffering, and there was nothing he could do.

“ _Hurts,_ ” she said, in between sobs, “ _Please make it stop, alpha._ ”

“ _Shh_ , little love. Dr. Ross said that you’re nearing the end, okay? It’s almost over. You’re doing such a good job. My beautiful omega. So strong for me.”

He squeezed her hand and blew cold air into her face.

She was perfect. Absolutely perfect, even like this. And she would soon bring two more perfect little humans into the world.

His little omega and their two beautiful babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Olivia!!! Like I put in a note before, I am deathly afraid of pregnancy and birth and all of that mess--so writing this has been difficult and sickening. But hopefully all will be okay for them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it, with all my heart. Thank you also for your comments and kudos!!


	28. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was fairly sure she was dying. Her vision was darkening around the edges and she could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe she would fall unconscious. And maybe when she woke up, it would be over. Maybe her body would give her a break and do all the work for her.
> 
> But suddenly, there were hands grabbing her face, pulling her back to the light, and she opened her eyes to find Andrew putting his forehead to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. But I hope you enjoy it. I'm pretty sure there will only be two chapters left? I don't know, don't quote me on that. lol But it definitely won't be long.
> 
> No warnings really apply, unless you're afraid of pregnancy and birth. If you are, this is not the chapter for you, folks.

She was perfect. Absolutely perfect, even like this. And she would soon bring two more perfect little humans into the world.

His little omega and their two beautiful babies.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Mara**.

Mara slammed her car door and sighed, looking at their house. She decided she’d better get used to seeing it every day. Because she wouldn’t be out on her own again for a while.

She was a Moroii, just as much as Andrew was. So, when Andrew had asked her—nearly begged her—to come back and take over his position as acting CEO for a while, she didn’t have an excuse. He’d already gotten permission from the board. All she needed to do was say yes.

Begrudgingly, she did. But only because of his little omega. She liked that girl. And she knew that Olivia would need all of Andrew’s help and attention over the next few months—especially since they were expecting twins. Mara couldn’t wait to meet her new little niece and nephew.

But, at that moment, it was her older nephew who caught her attention. He was sitting on the front step, rocking himself back and forth. The closer she got, the stronger the smell was. Blood. Someone’s—maybe two people’s? She couldn’t quite tell, but it was wafting off of him.

When she got closer, he nearly lunged at her, fully turned, but she caught him by the arm. She expected more resistance, but he felt weak.

“What in the fuck is going on here? Whose blood is this?” But of course, he didn’t answer. She wasn’t sure how much of it he had drank—but he was half-drunk, nearly out of his wits.

The smell was making her dizzy. She leaned against the door to right herself. She breathed through her mouth. _It’s okay_ , she told herself, _you’re fine. This isn’t the first time you’ve dealt with it. Just breathe through it._

But she hadn’t had blood in a long while. She had been testing herself over the last few years—seeing just how long she could go without. She could feel her fangs growing and she tried her best to will them away.

She gripped her nephew’s arm tighter and dragged him inside to the nearest bathroom once she’d got the door open. She threw him in the shower and turned on the water. The boy winced and yelped. The water was freezing, but she didn’t have time to wait for it to warm up.

Nothing sobers you up—off blood or alcohol—like a cold shower.

“What is going on?” She heard a cry from upstairs, and she whipped her head around.

“ _Cops…the omega…blood…_ ” Clearly she wasn’t getting anywhere with the boy, so she left him with orders to wash himself up and stay in the bathroom until she let him out.

She followed the sounds up the stairs and found a puddle of blood seeping from underneath Andrew and Olivia’s bedroom door. Her heart skipped a beat. _What the hell has happened in this house?_ She fought the dizziness, and was just about to turn the knob, when she heard another sharp cry from down the hall.

When she reached the room, she could taste the blood in the air, even though she had stopped breathing through her nose before she’d walked in the house. She leaned against the door frame and closed her eyes, trying to adjust.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Olivia in labor, blood soaking the bed underneath her legs. The poor thing was sobbing and shaking. She could smell the excruciating pain through the girl’s scent. Her heart broke for her.

And beside her was Andrew, holding onto her hand tightly. But he looked terrible. He was desperately trying to hold himself back from shifting even further than he already was—his eyes were a dark crimson and there were spider webs of veins peaking out from his temples.

He was so engrossed in his omega that he didn’t even notice anyone entering the room. He just stared at Olivia, with fear and despair in his eyes. Mara couldn’t remember ever seeing him like that in her life. He was always the one with the control. He was _the_ alpha, even if he never wanted to be. It surprised her.

The doctor in front of her spoke. “Alright, Olivia. Need another push. Can you do that for me?” Her brother was leaned over and whispering something in the girl’s ear. With a sob, she did as she was told. Her face was red with the effort as the doctor counted out the seconds. When it was over she cried out and threw her head back.

Mara realized that they might need her help. She knew the omega wasn’t that far along—five months, if she remembered correctly. And there were two babies, not just one. With Andrew and the doctor busy, someone needed to see to the first once it was delivered.

She ran past all of them and into the bathroom. Andrew finally looked at her then, with fury, first, before he realized who she was. In the bathroom she found a pile of Andrew’s bloody clothes—and not Olivia’s blood. This was the same blood she’d smelled on Cristian.

She again wondered what could have happened, but she pushed past it. There were more important things to worry about.

She grabbed a couple of the guest towels—they were mostly for decoration rather than for actual use, so they weren’t as soft as she would have liked, but they were the best she had at that moment. She looked under the counter and found a little plastic basket with different things in it. She dumped it out and filled it with warm water from the tap and ran back in, waiting for when she was needed.

Just as she made it to the opposite side of the bed, the doctor said, “alright Olivia, one more big push and the first little one will be here.”

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Olivia was in agony. She was being ripped into two pieces. She felt stupid for ever complaining about any pain she’d ever felt. Because _this_ was real pain. _This_ was a new category of pain altogether, one that topped anything she’d ever known.

She was exhausted. The doctor had asked her for one more big push. But she had no idea where she was going to find the strength to give one.

And this was only the first baby. There was another one she had to deliver, too.

She was fairly sure she was dying. Her vision was darkening around the edges and she could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe she would fall unconscious. And maybe when she woke up, it would be over. Maybe her body would give her a break and do all the work for her.

But suddenly, there were hands grabbing her face, pulling her back to the light, and she opened her eyes to find Andrew putting his forehead to hers.

Her throat was so dry. She’d been screaming forever. Andrew had said at one point it had only been an hour and a half. But he was lying. Because she’d been like this for an eternity. Or so it felt to her. “ _I can’t do it anymore. I can’t do it,_ ” she whispered. Or she thought she whispered. She wasn’t sure if anything had come out.

“Little love, in just a minute, our first little one will be here. You can do this. You’re so strong, Olivia, so perfect. Come on. A big push. Do it for me? Do it for those two precious babies who can’t wait to meet you.”

Easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one being ripped apart.

But she did it anyways, screaming and pushing as hard as she could. And then, suddenly, the pressure was gone for a second as something left her. She looked down to see.

Between her legs was a precious tiny little thing. So small. The room was silent aside from her heavy breathing. 

Silent. It wasn’t crying. _It’s supposed to cry, right?_ Her whole world began to fall around her in a split second. 

The doctor rubbed over the babies body—much too hard, Olivia thought—but then a tiny sharp little cry filled the room with sound once more.

“A precious little boy,” Dr. Ross told her. Someone took the baby from his hands, and she looked to see it was Mara. When had she gotten there? She had no idea that she was in the room.

Mara was cleaning its little body, wiping the blood from it with a towel. She wanted to take the baby from her and hold it close to her, but the pressure that had eased was back again and she cried out.

“Alright, Olivia,” the doctor encouraged her. “One more. You can do it.”

No. She couldn’t. She looked over at Andrew, shaking her head. “ _Please, no._ ” She knew he couldn’t do anything. She knew no one could do anything, except for her. But she just needed her alpha to talk to her. To tell her it was going to be alright. Because she didn’t think it would be.

He leaned over and kissed her, before looking her in the eyes. His were dark crimson, but for some reason they didn’t scare her. Not anymore. Not right then. Because behind that, she could see the care and love he was trying to convey to her. “You’ve done so well, little love. We have our baby boy, but we’re missing our beautiful little girl. I know you can do it. You just did it, right? You can do it again. I promise you, you can. Just a little more and we can hold both of them in our arms.”

She fought back the darkness trying to pull her in. Another few pushes, another few rounds of excruciating pain, another few minutes, and another little cry joined the other.

“And there’s your precious girl,” Dr. Ross said.

She wanted to look. She wanted to look at the two beautiful babies she and Andrew created. The ones she’d worked so hard to bring into the world. She wanted to hold them both close to her chest and give them all the love in the world. But the darkness was swallowing her too quickly. She was falling. The sounds—the perfect little cries—were fading into the background. Somewhere far away she could hear Andrew. She could feel his hands on her, shaking her. But she was drowning in the blackness and she couldn’t find her way out.

Then, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A precious little boy and girl. And poor, poor Olivia. The poor thing was just about to reap her rewards for all of her agonizing hard work.
> 
> She just can't ever catch a break.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) See you all soon. (And I do mean soon this time--much sooner than the last time. haha)


	29. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got two dead bodies in your bedroom," Mara reminded him. "Two _cops_ , Andrew. You’ve got a decision to make. How are you going to find your way out of this?”
> 
> He felt a sickness twist in his stomach. Throughout all the chaos, and then the amazing moments he’d spent with Olivia and their two beautiful babies, he’d forgotten all about the bodies he’d left in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> No warnings apply.

She wanted to look. She wanted to look at the two beautiful babies she and Andrew created. But she was drowning in the blackness and she couldn’t find her way out.

Then, nothing.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Olivia**.

Olivia couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t move. She wasn’t even sure where she was. Everything inside of her ached and her head was pounding. There was bustling around her. People moving her around, touching her.

She wished they would stop. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She could hear Andrew somewhere. “Olivia, my sweet little omega, wake up. Come on, wake up! You can’t leave me, Olivia. Please don’t leave me again. I can’t do it again, please wake up!”

He was squeezing her arms tight and shaking her. His fingers were digging into her skin, and it hurt. She didn’t know what he was talking about. She wasn’t leaving. She was just sleeping.

“ _Andrew!_ ” Dr. Ross yelled at him. “Shaking her isn’t going to help her. Back up.” She heard a scuffle and then something slam against the wall.

“For fucks sake, Andrew! Get off of him!” More scuffles. It was Mara talking. Olivia seemed just on the cusp of remembering something, but it kept slipping away from her. “Andrew. If you can’t control yourself, get out. If you want to fight someone, fight me. But Dr. Ross is the one who knows what he’s doing. He can’t save your omega if you throw him against the wall.” 

She didn’t understand why they were fighting over her. Why was Dr. Ross trying to save her? _Am I dying?_

She didn’t have time to think about the answer before she was pulled back under again.

<<<<<>>>>>

There was a baby crying somewhere. She couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, but she felt a desperate urge to help it. There was a tightness in her breasts, and it was making her uncomfortable. Her arms and legs wouldn’t move.

The crying seemed to get louder and louder, until it felt like it was right beside her ear.

And then everything came rushing back to her.

She was able to open her eyes and when she turned her head, she found a baby lying beside her. _Her_ baby, she realized. It was the tiniest thing she’d ever seen. But seemingly healthy. She was so glad. Being so early, she was worried they would be too small to survive on their own. Andrew was sitting there, too, holding their other baby, the one who was crying. He looked like he was asleep.

Two of them. She was a mother to two beautiful little beings. She couldn’t believe it.

She tried to sit up, but everything in her body hurt. She whined in pain. It startled Andrew, making him jump a little.

“ _Olivia,_ ” he said, voice full of relief and joy. “I thought I lost you, little love. You were bleeding so much. Way too much. I thought you were going to leave me all alone here.” He leaned over, careful with the baby in his arms, to kiss her forehead. “Look,” he tilted the baby in his arms so that she could see. “Isn’t she perfect? I swear, she’s a perfect replica of you when you were born.” She was still giving out pitiful little cries. Each one made her heart ache. She wanted to make it all better. Despite her cries, Andrew set her down on the bed and picked up the baby resting beside her head. “And then, our handsome little boy. Olivia, you were so good. You were amazing, love. I’ve never met anyone stronger than you. Do you want to hold them? Maybe try to feed them? They haven’t eaten anything yet. I wanted to wait as long as possible, until you woke up. I was afraid they would get too hungry, but Dr. Ross said it would be fine to wait for a while.”

She nodded her head yes and he helped her to sit up, putting pillows behind her back. She was so very sore down below and it hurt to sit. He helped her pull off her shirt and her bra, then unwrapped their little girl and put her against her chest.

The feeling of holding her was like nothing else Olivia had ever felt. It felt like everything in the world was right—despite all the pain, despite everything. He unwrapped their little boy and put him on her chest on the other side. Holding both of them, the world seemed to be brighter.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. It was like the whole world had changed in an instant. Her heart was so full, she wanted to cry.

Andrew sat down in front of her and ran his fingers over their skin. They were so soft against her.

“Have you decided on names?” She had been brainstorming and searching for the perfect names. She had asked Andrew if he wanted a say, but he said that she was the one carrying them, so she should be the one to name them. He said that he’d chosen her name, so she got to choose theirs.

“For him, I was thinking Declan,” she said, glancing up to see his reaction. 

He smiled softly and looked down at their baby boy. “Declan.”

“And for her, I was thinking Emily?”

His smile got even bigger. “Declan and Emily. Emily and Declan. Declan Moroii. Emily Moroii.” He tested their names on his tongue. “Those are great names. Our sweet little Declan and Emily. Perfect in every way, just like my lovely omega.” He leaned over and kissed her. “I’m so proud of you.”

Her heart had never felt more full. The world had never felt more perfect.

Mora peaked her head into the room, knocking lightly on the doorframe. “Oh! You look so beautiful, Olivia, with those little ones on your chest. What a beautiful little family the two of you have created.” She strode over and crawled up on the bed by her other side. 

Olivia realized how very naked she was, but decided she was too exhausted to care. Besides, it’s not like she had anything Mara hadn’t seen herself. “And what can I call my little niece and nephew?”

“Emily and Declan.”

“Adorable names for adorable babies.” Olivia saw her give a strange glance to Andrew. “Andrew, could I talk with you for just a minute?” He frowned.

“Dr. Ross left us with some painkillers for you. I’ll bring them back with me,” he said, his hand lingering on her skin before pulling away. Then the two of them left.

She tried to listen but couldn’t hear a thing.

But it didn’t matter. She couldn’t bring herself to care.

She leaned down to kiss each of her babies’ heads.

Yes. _Perfect_ was the only way to describe her world at that moment.

<<<<<>>>>>

**Andrew**.

Mara called him into the hallway. He didn’t want to leave Olivia’s side for a moment. And he hadn’t, not since the whole thing started. But by the look in Mara’s eyes, he knew it was important.

“You’ve got two dead bodies in your bedroom. Two _cops_ , Andrew. You’ve got decisions to make. How are you going to find your way out of this?”

He felt a sickness twist in his stomach. Throughout all the chaos, and then the amazing moments he’d spent with Olivia and their two beautiful babies—Emily and Declan—he’d forgotten all about the bodies he’d left in the other room.

“I know that deer-in-the-headlights look. You don’t have a plan, do you?” She waited for a response, but when she didn’t get one, she sighed, exasperated, and continued. “Alright, listen. You have four options. One, you can blame it all on Cristian. They’re coming after him anyways. That’s why the cops were here in the first place. But that’s going to take some planning. We’ll need to take care of your clothes in the bathroom, and Olivia’s as well. If Cristian did it, there’s no reason for the two of you to have their blood on you. You can explain to them that Olivia went into labor and you didn’t know what was going on until later. Turn him in and make it seem like you don’t want to, but you’re doing it for the greater good. I don’t want you to turn in our nephew, but he’s probably going to get arrested anyways, unless we send him away.”

“Second, you could attempt to pay your way out. But since the victims were cops, it’s unlikely you’ll find a way out completely. You’ll definitely face some kind of punishment. But you could try your luck and see. I guess you could also try to pay for Cristian’s way out. Up to you. Or maybe it’s up to me, now, since you’ve put me in charge.”

“Third, you can leave. You can leave the country right now and I can call the police and tell them I came home to find you and Olivia gone, and didn’t discover the bodies until I went upstairs later on. But that means you can’t come back. Of course, that won’t be too much of an issue. We can change your names, get you new identities, all that. We’ve got property all over the world. We’ve got money in overseas accounts. We can transfer money over so that you’ll never need to worry about a thing. The two of you can live a happy life somewhere else. I’ll take over. Not that I want to. But if it keeps you guys safe, I’ll do it. And someday one of your kids can come back and run things. Or both of them. Just don’t leave me here in charge forever, I’m begging you.”

“Fourth, we can attempt to get rid of the bodies and the evidence. We can have your two goons come in and take care of most of it. But I’m sure they didn’t come here without telling other people where they were going. Did they get here in a cop car? I didn’t see it outside, but I’ll be honest, I was buried pretty deep in self pity over having to come back here to stay, so I might not have seen it. If they did, though, it probably has a GPS location tracker. They’ll know they were here, and how long they were here. It would be a major cover up, and I’m just not sure we’d be able to get away with it.”

He stopped to think about all of the options she gave him. On the one hand, she was right: Cristian would get arrested anyways. The kid wasn’t able to control himself. He had no impulse control it seemed. So, they could very well blame everything on him.

But he also thought about leaving. It would give him what he wanted—to leave his job as CEO behind. He never wanted it in the first place, so the option was tempting.

But Olivia had just given birth. They’d need to leave the country as soon as possible, but she was so weak. He didn’t want to traumatize her any more than she already had been that day.

But, if they did leave, he would get to live happily ever after with his omega and their children. Alone. Without a care in the world.

There were a lot of ‘buts,’ and it was making his head pound. He took a deep breath. He had a lot of things to consider. “Give me a couple minutes to get my thoughts together.”

“Fine—but you know as well as I do that timing is of the upmost importance right now. We have to time all of this right to make it go well. We’ll have to destroy the video footage from the cameras outside, we’ll have to…” she trailed off. He could see her mind running a mile a minute.

He went downstairs to get the prescription pain killers Dr. Ross had left, plus a glass of water. After, he went back upstairs and peaked his head back in the guestroom to find his omega nodding off, still holding the babies. He couldn’t blame her. If he was being honest, he wouldn’t have traded places with her. It was horrifying. And he’d seen some horrifying things in his life. But he wasn’t able to help her. Nothing in the world could have helped her. He could only watch her writhe and hear her scream.

He walked over and took the babies off of her, laying them beside her. She stirred and whimpered a bit. The poor thing. 

Usually, he loved seeing her in pain—but only pain that _he_ caused. _Well, technically I caused this, too_ , he thought. This pain, though, was something he would do anything to get rid of.

“Here’s some medicine. It should make you feel a little better. We should probably get you something to eat, too.” He handed her a pill and the glass and watched as she swallowed it down gratefully. It was some pretty heavy stuff. She would likely be loopy in the next fifteen or thirty minutes, so he needed to act right away. “Olivia, love. I’ve got something to ask you.” She nodded her head, eyes closed. “We might need to leave the country and go live somewhere else. How do you feel about that?”

She furrowed her brows. “What? When?”

“Now. I killed those two cops. They’re still laying in our bedroom. So, we need to make a decision quick.”

She opened her eyes and turned to him, a confused and worried look on her face. “Where would we go?”

“I’m not entirely sure. We own houses in several different countries, so there are a lot of options. More than likely we’ll have to get a new house under a different name. But we don’t have to make that decision just yet. We just need to leave, and when we’re safely outside of the country, we can decide from there.”

She shifted and winced. “Right now, you said?”

“Yes, little love. Right now. But if you don’t think you can, then we can figure out something else.”

“… _would you get in trouble if we stayed?_ ”

He thought carefully about how to word it, but he didn’t want to lie to her. “Well, possibly. It isn’t guaranteed. We still have a few options, but it’s a possibility.”

“Won’t they still try to look for you if we leave?”

“For a time, yes. But we’ll just stay hidden as much as we can. Eventually, things will blow over. If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to bribe the right people. Well, Mara will.”

She looked down at their babies laying beside her. “Okay.”

He was surprised she made the decision so quickly. “Are you sure? If you don’t think you can, we’ll just figure something else out. If we leave, we can’t come back.”

“Never?”

“Probably not, love.”

“Will they be safe if we go somewhere else?” She gestured to Emily and Declan.

“What kind of alpha would I be if I let my omega and our children get hurt?”

“Mmn.” She thought for a while more. “Okay. Let’s go. As long as we’ll all be safe, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is quite a bit shorter than most, but it will be the last one.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments!


	30. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she met Andrew—when he was just a strange handsome man coming to her omega house a few times a week—she never would have imagined a life like this. And she certainly wouldn’t have imagined a life with him.
> 
> But now, watching him say good morning to the children, all smiles, and his cute baby-talk-voice that he claimed didn’t exist, she was grateful. She was grateful for every single moment. Even all the bad ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Last chapter. :) Hope you enjoy.
> 
> No warnings apply.

“Mmn.” Olivia thought for a while more. “Okay. Let’s go. As long as we’ll all be safe, let’s go.”

<<<<<>>>>>

_ 1 year later. _

**Olivia**.

Olivia woke up to sun rising, light slowly flooding her bedroom. It took her a few minutes to open her eyes. She held her breath to listen. Emily and Declan were early risers, so they were typically up around that time. But she couldn’t hear either of them. She was thankful for the little extra time alone.

She could hear Andrew’s even breathing behind her, still asleep. His arms were around her and when she tried to shift, he only held her tighter against him.

She was lightly bruised and aching. But not in an unpleasant way. It was a near-constant state for her. If someone had asked her a year and a half ago whether she’d be okay with constant bruises, she would have laughed and asked the person if they were crazy.

But things change.

Andrew was still, well…Andrew. His abusive sexual habits had gotten easier to swallow in the past year. The first time he’d lost control after the babies were born, she’d woken him up the next morning and asked him what the hell his problem was, in those words exactly. She couldn’t even believe she was talking to him that way. He couldn’t believe it, either. His eyes were wide as an owl’s.

But she had woken up covered in bruises just starting to form. It wasn’t the first time he’d treated her that way. But before, if she needed to lay in bed for a few days, she could. She didn’t have the same luxury with two children to look after. How was she supposed to properly care for children if she found it hard to move?

She had explained all of this to Andrew, frustrated that she needed to explain it to a grown man in the first place. The whole time she was just waiting for him to snap and scream at her. Or to hurt her again. But the screaming and the pain never came. It was only _because_ she’d never spoken to him that way that he didn’t react. He was too shocked to do anything but listen.

Plus, having children makes you soft. She always thought it was just mother’s who got that way—but Andrew had become softer, too. He wasn’t as sharp anymore. When he got mad, there was less venom in his eyes. She could no longer see the ‘snake’ she had once seen in him.

Instead of replying to her complaints, he said nothing to her. He simply left the room. She was furious, thinking he was ignoring her. But in reality, he was just taking a few moments to breathe and calm down. Later, when she was getting the children up and doing the morning diaper changes, he came up behind her and whispered that he was sorry, and asked her if they could talk later.

He explained to her all about his violent sexual urges. About how he never had them before she was taken. But afterwards, he wanted to destroy everything. And that became part of it—wanting to hurt people. Associating pleasure with inflicting pain. The whole time, he avoided her eyes, as if he would turn to stone with a single glance. Olivia was glad he told her. Because she finally had something to point to and say: ‘this is why he does this.’

Somehow, she understood. So, she compromised. She said that she would be willing to learn more about that world—she was willing to play his games. But she needed time to adjust. So, they started with small things. He would tie her up, but not hurt her. Then he got to hit her lightly. Then he got to go a little bit rougher, leaving bruises.

And she actually liked it. As long as she was able to ‘consent’ in a way, she wanted more and more. Even though, when he’d first done all of these things with her, she had wanted to kill him. She was a little ashamed with how quickly she came around. She was ashamed thinking about how her past self would look at her present self.

She missed her psychology textbooks. She hadn’t collected as many here as Andrew had stocked in her room back home. But in one she read about defense mechanisms in the mind—and cases of rape victims becoming sexually aroused at the thought of rape after the assault. Not because they wanted to be raped, of course. But because their mind was ‘taking back the power,’ so to speak. If they associated something awful with pleasure instead, those terrible memories lose their power to greatly affect the victim.

She thought that was what was happening to her. Even knowing that, it still felt strange.

But it was working. And as they say, if it isn’t broken, don’t fix it.

She was pulled back to the present when she felt Andrew nipping at her bite mark. It caused tingles to run through her.

“ _Good morning, little love,_ ” he whispered in her ear.

“Good morning,” she said smiling and turning over to face him.

And it was a good morning. Most mornings were good now. Now that she and Andrew understood each other better. Now that they were safe and happy. Now that they had Emily and Declan to make their lives even better.

She ran her thumb over his shoulder, thinking of the bullet that was lodged there a year ago. She didn’t like to think about it. A horrible, horrible day. Until the end, of course, when her entire world changed for the better.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest instead. “Don’t think about that.”

“It’s hard not to think about it. Especially today.”

“Today, there are no room for thoughts like that.” He smiled and kissed her. “Should we go and see if the birthday boy and girl are awake?”

“I can’t believe they’re one. I can’t believe it has been one whole year since all of that. It feels like just yesterday. Oh, did you remember to order the cakes?”

“They’ll be delivered this afternoon.”

She had seen one-year birthday parties on tv and movies. She’d never actually been to one herself, but at some of them they had something called a ‘smash cake’—a small cake for the birthday child to smash into and eat. She was excited to see her little ones covered head to toe in cake and frosting. Less excited for the bath afterwards. But she knew it would be worth it to see their cute smiling faces.

Of course, there wouldn’t be a real party. It would just be the four of them. When they’d moved out of the country a year before, they had to leave everyone they knew—not that she knew many people. But she really missed Ashley the most. She wished she could be there. She was never able to meet the children. And she would have been so good with them, Olivia knew.

But she didn’t want to think about it. Like Andrew said, there were no room for thoughts like that. Not today.

They heard a happy scream from down the hall. “Time to get up,” Andrew said. But before they did, he gave her one more kiss. “I love you, my sweet little omega.”

“Mmn. Love you, too, alpha.”

Before she met Andrew—when he was just a strange handsome man coming to her omega house a few times a week—she never would have imagined a life like this. And she certainly wouldn’t have imagined a life with him.

But now, watching him say good morning to the children, all smiles, and his cute baby-talk-voice that he claimed didn’t exist, she was grateful. She was grateful for every single moment. Even all the bad ones.

Because they all led to this. And she was happy. Truly happy, in a way that she’d never been in her entire life.

She joined him in the good-mornings, giving lots of hugs and kisses and tickles that made Emily and Declan giggle.

And everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I can't believe I ended this on a happy note. That was not my intention when I first started out! lol But I'm glad it turned out that way. Olivia deserved happiness.
> 
> By the way, Cristian was arrested. I didn't explain it in the text because I just don't like him...lol But he was arrested, and then he 'disappeared' from his cell one night. What happened to him? Who knows. Maybe he escaped and went somewhere else. Maybe he was killed. By who? Don't know that either. You can choose whichever ending you'd like for that part. lol
> 
> Thank you all so so much for reading all this time, leaving kudos and comments. I've had so much fun! I've already been working on my next project, but I think I'm going to finish it BEFORE I start posting. Because there were so many times while I was writing this where I had a an idea...but it would involve changing past stuff I'd already posted, so I couldn't.
> 
> Anyways. I hope to see all of you soon with something new. Again, thank you for reading! <3 Have a wonderful day.


End file.
